


¡Papi me peinó hoy!

by Zahiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is a good father, Yuuri is a dancer, so much cuttnes, there is a girl
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahiel/pseuds/Zahiel
Summary: Tal vez con una niña no tendría tiempo para los errores, pero descubrirá que esta será la mejor aventura de su vida.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Me tiene a mi

**¡Papi me peinó hoy!**

**1.Me tiene a mi.**

  
Desde que era un niño tal vez, Victor Nikiforov tenia una obsesión por mantener su cabello sano, fuerte y brillante, pero sobre todo largo.

  
Amaba su cabello largo, le había servido tantas veces para lograr que sus presentaciones quedarán perfectas, lo volvía único y sorprendía siempre sobre la pista de hielo.

  
Cuando creció, el cabello largo seguía ahí con él, como un gran amigo, al que cuidaba bastante, tanto que no escatimaba en gastos para mantenerlo tan sedoso y brillante; cremas, acondicionadores, shampoos, tratamientos.

  
Es un verdadero enigma cuanto ha gastado Victor en su hermoso y largo cabello plateado.  
Solo había un problema en ese cuidado tan especial. No sabia peinarlo.

  
Solo sabia usarlo de dos formas: para entrenar lo sostenía con una liga y para el diario lo llevaba suelto. 

  
Era un gran desperdicio de cabello, tan hermoso que se vería un peinado elaborado en sus delicadas facciones de un joven de dieciséis años, tal vez hasta lo podía llevar trenzado y adornado con flores. Imagina las posibilidades.

  
Sin embargo a Victor Nikiforov le era difícil poder peinarlo, tal vez por eso en sus presentaciones llevaba consigo un peinador profesional que lo arreglaba de forma que quedara perfecto para ganar el oro una vez mas.

  
Por que Victor tiene talento, es una leyenda viviente, un modelo a seguir, el joven estrella que traía orgullo a su país. El chico de piel de porcelana y ojos tan azules como el mar turquesa golpeando las arenas en una playa.

  
Por que Victor era hermoso, talentoso y muchas cosas mas. Pero no sabia peinar esa hermosa melena con la que fue bendecido.

  
Tal vez por eso tomó la osada decisión de cortarlo, eso o el que los años le dieron un aspecto mas varonil y fuerte, ya no era el joven delicado con aspecto andrógino que atraía la atención de chicos y grandes, de hombres y mujeres por igual, Victor ya era mas alto, mas fuerte, mas firme...pero aun así atraía la atención de los chicos y las chicas.

  
Para evitar sentirse confundido o tal vez porque de verdad ya no sabia que hacer con tanto cabello, un día Victor apareció con el cabello cortado hasta la nuca y un flequillo le tapaba el lado izquierdo del rostro. 

  
La exclamación de sorpresa atrajo la atención de mas de uno, haciéndole preguntas un tanto incomodas de porque había decidido dejar su largo cabello plateado, pero siempre con una sonrisa respondía que había llegado el momento de un cambio, uno que le trajo miles de pretendientes, fans por todo el mundo, una atención a su atractivo. Un hombre apuesto. Pero sobre todo soltero.

  
Oh si, Victor estaba soltero ¡Bendita suerte quien pudiera quedarse con él!

  
Rico, famoso y soltero, el paquete completo con el que cualquiera sueña, pero no es tan fácil. Ya que con ese paquete venia incluido un pequeño detalle. Su total y plena dedicación al patinaje sobre hielo.

  
Cabe mencionar que tuvo parejas, muchas a lo largo de su carrera, viajes, presentaciones, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos.

  
Victor fue descubriendo lo que es el llamar la atención, lo que es estar con alguien sin ninguna restricción, aprendió lo que es ser sexy, entablar conversaciones, llevar a la cama a alguna dama. Pero siempre terminaba soltero, porque si se inmiscuía en una relación duradera no pasaría de los seis meses antes de que se aburrieran de él, Victor estaba entregado a el patinaje, desayunaba, comía y cenaba el patinaje, por lo que, incluir a una pareja en la ecuación daba como resultado un menos diez, ya fuera por la falta de tiempo, de apoyo y entrega a una relación.

  
Por qué Víctor era un genio en cuanto a su trabajo se trataba, pero en las relaciones… bueno, no es precisamente el más inteligente.

  
Victor no tenia tiempo para salidas al parque, cenas bajo las estrellas, escapadas de fin de semana, Victor era un adicto al trabajo y después de su tercera relación, se dio cuenta que no estaba hecho para el amor. Así que lo dejo por la paz y se dedico a llenar el vacío de la soledad con trabajo, sorpresas, sesiones de fotos, trajes caros, coches de lujo, viajes en primera clase, comida y dulces costosos, su amado perro Makkachin.

  
Al menos así fue hasta que la conoció.

  
Se supo poco de ella al principio. Con el tiempo, se descubrió que era la asistente de un fotógrafo profesional, que le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa cuando una mujer distraída por la belleza europea le tiró —o lanzó— un café caliente sobre su camisa nueva.

  
Había quedado inservible, pero Víctor podía comprarse otra al día siguiente.

  
Cualquiera diría que era un mal día y que la mala suerte lo acompañaba, pero no. Esta vez no. Victor había nacido con la estrella mas brillante del universo, con los tréboles de cuatro hojas adornándole la frente. Victor era el hombre con mas talento y suerte en el mundo, ya que esa joven asistente fue la primera que no lo miro como la celebridad que era, que le dio alas, que le demostró lo que es el cariño de verdad.

  
Pongámoslo así. Si no hubiera caminado distraído viendo su celular, por los estrechos pasillos que daban al salón donde se llevaría acabo la sesión, no hubiera chocado con la mujer que inmersa en reconocer a su ídolo no se hizo a un lado, logrando que de la emoción al tenerlo cerca, sus manos temblaran y le lanzara el vaso de café caliente que aparte de haberle quemado el pecho le dejo inservible el traje.

  
Mala suerte para la mujer y el dueño del café. Buena para Victor que le dio la oportunidad de platicar con la joven asistente que, mientras esperaban el nuevo traje, comenzaron a conocerse.

  
Su nombre era Galya, dos años menor que Víctor, de cabello negro hasta los hombros sostenido por pasadores en la frente, piel lechosa y suave al tacto, ojos de un verde intenso que simulaba el pasto fresco y un muy bien formado cuerpo que Victor, de no ser por que era todo un caballero, estuviera babeando como perro en aparador de carnicería.  
Si, a veces era un poco tonto también .

  
El tiempo se le fue volando en esa sesión, Galya fue su mejor compañía en mucho tiempo, tanto, que ya quería que le dieran otra sesión de fotos en el mismo lugar, con esa bella asistente para poder platicar de nuevo.

  
Pero como sabía que era su única oportunidad no la desaprovechó.

  
Cuando todo terminó se aseguró de dejarle su número telefónico y ella con gusto accedió a una cita a cenar.

  
Victor en aquel entonces conoció el amor de pareja, ese que se va formando despacio, entre platicas amenas en medio de cenas románticas, caminatas largas hasta la puerta de su casa, carcajadas con un vaso de café en las manos, en silencio mientras disfrutas del cielo estrellado en el cofre de tu coche.

  
Poco a poco, Galya y Victor fueron enamorándose, comenzaron a formar un cariño compartido que iba creciendo hasta que se volvió en una burbuja que los mantenía unidos, que iba acabando poco a poco con la soledad de ser un famoso y exitoso patinador.

  
Pero no todas las historias de amor son azúcar y miel. También tiene problemas difíciles, que en ocasiones no se logran superar.

  
Cuando llevaban un año de relación, Victor recibió la noticia que cambio todo su mundo por completo.

  
Galya estaba embarazada. Victor sería papá.

  
La noticia dio vueltas por el mundo, se habló de ella por días enteros, su casa se llenó de reporteros. Lo buscaban en la pista de entrenamiento, en cada oportunidad sacaban a colación el tema.

  
Victor sería padre con su actual novia.

  
Al parecer nunca consideró tener hijos. Era difícil saberlo en ese entonces, estaba tan entregado a su trabajo y a la bonita relación con Galya que, agregarle un niño lo asustaba demasiado. Aún era muy joven, aún tenia años en la carrera que se había auto impuesto, tenía tanto por dar y un hijo cambiaba por completo los planes.

  
Galya pensaba igual, pero a diferencia de Victor ella nunca dijo nada.

  
Parecía emocionada, feliz por tener un bebe que a los seis meses de gestación resultó en una niña.

  
Victor y Galya esperaban a su primera —y tal vez— única hija.

  
No era una calamidad, pero ella estaba segura que Víctor no arriesgaría su profesión por una pequeña que se llevaría todas y cada una de sus horas de sueño, de vida y de recuerdos.

  
Estaba mortalmente asustada por ese cambio tan drástico en su vida, pero no le diría nada, fingiría que todo estaba bien, que ella y Victor podrían sobrellevar esto, que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que un niño no cambiaría nada.

  
Error.

  
Victor creía que si Galya se dedicaba solo a la niña que nació en noviembre veintitrés, el podría dedicarse a su profesión de lleno y sin preocupaciones, ganar su quinta medalla de oro, traer gloria de nuevo a su país, mientras ella se dedicaba al cuidado de la pequeña Nadezhda.

  
Victor no era malo, solo es un tonto que no sabe como decir las cosas y las hace sonar crueles cuando no es en verdad algo que siente. No sabe como lidiar con sus emociones, para el solo es feliz, triste y enojado, no hay contrastes, no hay grises, solo blanco y negro. Nada mas.

  
Por eso no se dio cuenta de el daño que había hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
Victor, con sus veintisiete años, se volvió padre soltero de su hermosa y aun pequeña hija Naddy —como le decía de cariño—. 

  
Víctor de la noche a la mañana se quedó solo con ella.

  
Así es, Galya un día decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso a sus sentimientos. Ese gusanito en el pecho que la tenia molestando desde que supo que esperaba un bebe. Ese que le decía que su carrera también importaba, que aun cuando empezó como asistente, pronto seria la empresaria mas exitosa de toda Rusia, gracias a los contactos que Víctor le dio, las puertas que se abrieron a ser la pareja oficial y madre de la hija del emperador del patinaje. Pronto, sus ganancias serian mayores a las de Victor. Ella no tenía por qué arriesgar su vida por una bebe que no quería.

  
Una niña no iba a detenerla de cumplir sus sueños, no estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar la carga de tener una hija y continuar al lado de Victor sin que éste pusiera un poco de su parte, no soportó ese constante estira y afloja lleno de decepciones y momentos de soledad. Las palabras de Victor solo le dieron el impulso que le hacia falta para dejar todo atrás e ir por lo que de verdad deseaba.

  
Así que, un día gris de abril, después de una acalorada discusión con Victor en el departamento que ambos compartían, tomó sus maletas y dejó a la pequeña Nadezha en los brazos de su padre sin decirle adiós.

  
Lo único que dejó, fueron unas palabras que, aun en estos días, Víctor las usa cuando todo parece ir mal, que le dan el impulso que necesita para no dejarse vencer.

  
_—Jamas deseé a esa niña y a ti no te amaba en realidad, solo eras la rama para poder ascender en mi carrera. Gracias Víctor, fue divertido._

  
Ninguna de sus antiguas relaciones habían dolido tanto como esa, aunque lo que mas le dolió fue el orgullo, sentirse usado y que no sintiera nada por ese pedacito de cielo que ahora lo miraba con los ojos llorosos en una mezcla turquesa, sus labios en un puchero porque "mami" se había ido, aferrada a su playera comenzando a gimotear.

  
Por qué, aun con cinco meses de nacida, la bebe sabia lo que sucedía. Mamá se había ido y no iba a volver.

  
No todo es miel y azúcar. Victor lo supo a la mala.

  
Él amaba a Galya, amaba a Nadezha y al patinaje. Ahora solo le quedaban dos razones para amar, pero mientras se daba cuenta de eso, lloraba en silencio para no asustar a Naddy que dormía en su cuna cerca de la cama que ahora parecía tan sola y fría. Por que nunca fue amado, porque lo usaron como un pañuelo desechable, por que le rompieron el corazón en pedacitos y ahora le tocaba recoger las piezas y volverlo a armar.

  
¿Qué iba a hacer?

  
Naddy necesitaba cuidados, él tenia que trabajar para poder darle todo, la pequeña necesitaba a una madre, alguien que la cuidara, alimentara, vistiera, amara.

  
Amar.

  
¿Algún día alguien lo amaría? ¿Alguien vería al Victor real y no al famoso que se esconde tras una sonrisa falsa llena de seguridad de que todo esta bien cuando en realidad la vida se le cae a pedazos?

  
¿Alguien sabe en realidad quien es Victor Nikiforov?

  
¿Él sabe lo que realmente significa la palabra amor?

  
Estaba mortalmente inmerso en esos pensamientos que lo llevaban a una vorágine de depresión, abrazado a la almohada, llorando amargamente sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

  
Moriría solo y sin haber sido amado de verdad.

  
Entonces, la pequeña Naddy comenzó a llorar.

  
Miro el reloj, no pasaba de las diez de la noche y en ocasiones podía dormir hasta entrada la madrugada.

  
Un mal sueño tal vez, un dolor, el pañal sucio, tal vez hambre.

  
Victor intentó todo para calmar a la pequeña que lloraba con fuerza y soltando copiosas lágrimas en su cara rojiza por el esfuerzo y el estarse frotando la carita. Victor comenzaba a desesperarse y a preocuparse también.

  
¿Y si estaba enferma? ¿Si le dolía algo? ¿Si tenia algo peor?

  
Le tomó la temperatura, reviso que no tuviera alguna ronchita en su piel que le causara molestia. Pero todo estaba bien.

  
¿Y si era algo interno?

  
¿Si su hija Nadezha tenia algo que la estaba haciendo sufrir internamente? ¿Algo mortal?  
Su corazón se contrajo en una pequeña pasa, el aire se le fue de los pulmones, comenzó a temblar.

  
Había perdido a Galya y había dolido, pero perder a su hija, imaginarse que algo malo le pasara a su pequeñita le hacía desfallecer, la angustia le carcomió el pecho y el cerebro, por las mil y un posibilidades de lo que pudiera pasar.

  
Makkachin observaba a Victor caminar de aquí para allá con la niña en brazos que tomaba pequeños descansos solo para gimotear incomoda y después comenzar a llorar, a veces ya sin tanta fuerza.

  
Al final, Victor optó por tomar su chaqueta, sus llaves y las cosas de la niña para llevarla con su pediatra.

  
No fue fácil esperar en el consultorio en urgencias a que le dieran el pase, con mujeres cargando a niños de varias edades, no había mucha gente pero se sentía observado.

  
¿Dónde está la mamá de la niña? ¿Por qué viene sólo?

  
Nadie le dirigía la palabra pero se sentía juzgado, por no poder mantener a la mujer que amaba, por no poder cuidar bien a su hija.

  
Sostenía a la pequeña en brazos con un gorrito blanco con orejas de panda, que cansada se restregaba los ojitos, pero no podía dormir, se acomodaba de una forma o de otra y al final terminaba llorando, porque quería dormir pero no podía hacerlo.

  
Victor ya comenzaba a formar una arruga en su piel de porcelana en medio de los ojos por tener el ceño fruncido, inmerso en el miedo de ver a la niña sufrir y no poder ayudarla. Así que, cuando el medico lo hizo pasar soltó un sonoro suspiro. 

  
El médico revisó a la pequeña después de hacerle las preguntas de rigor al atareado padre frente a él, se mordía el pulgar viéndola recostada en la camita siendo examinada por el pediatra que no decía nada.

  
—¿Está bien? ¿Tiene algo grave? — preguntó cuando terminaba de arreglarle la ropita y entregársela al preocupado Víctor.

  
—Tranquilo Victor. Parece ser que tu pequeña solo tenia aire en su estomaguito, después de comer hay que ayudarlos a que eructen para prevenir un cólico.

  
Victor se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo hablar, tomó a la niña que ya estaba mas tranquila y somnolienta en sus brazos, la acomodó en su pecho donde iba poco a poco quedándose dormida.

  
—¿Sólo eso?

  
—Sólo eso. A veces sucede con papás primerizos que creen que les sucede cosas peores a los pequeños, pero hiciste bien en venir. No eres el primero que viene asustado creyendo que paso algo peor, con el tiempo iras descubriendo que si es algo grave y que no. Te acostumbraras. Por cierto, ¿No te acompañó tu novia está vez?

  
—Bueno ella… —no supo qué decir ¿Debía contárselo? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

  
Hubo un largo silencio en el que Víctor intentaba no agarrarse a llorar, pensando en el futuro que le esperaba. Había caído en pánico por algo tan simple, no sabía nada de cuidar bebes, estos cinco meses solo pensaba en ganar su sexta medalla mientras Galya aprendía hasta el mínimo detalle de el cuidado de una personita que necesita todo de ti.

  
Se hizo un largo silencio en el que Víctor caía en desesperación y miedo  
Tenía tantas emociones en el pecho, porque la niña que dormía tranquila en sus brazos necesitaría tantas cosas y el estaba solo ahora.

  
El pediatra le dio su espacio al no decir nada, espero hasta que Víctor tuvo el animo de volver a hablar, viéndolo pasar del miedo a la decisión.

  
Y es que Víctor jamás se rendía, la razón de porque era tan bueno en su trabajo no era por su cara bonita —bueno, algo tenía que ver— sino, porque si se caía se volvía a levantar las veces que le hicieran falta, si un giro o un salto no le salían a la primera lo seguía intentando hasta que quedara perfecto.

  
Tal vez con Nadezha no había oportunidades de cometer errores, pero ya había tenido su primera caída a horas de ser abandonados, no volvería a caer. No había tiempo para llorar la pérdida, lo único que le quedaba a Víctor era limpiarse la cara y seguir adelante.

  
Así lo pensó al ver el rostro sonrojado y regordete de su bebé durmiendo plácidamente aferrada a su chaqueta.

  
—Ella… Ella se fue, pero no la necesita, mi pequeña Naddy me tiene a mi y no pienso dejarla por nada del mundo. Conmigo será suficiente.

  
El médico le sonrió al verlo tan decidido. —Si tienes alguna otra duda o notas algo diferente en su comportamiento, llámame, no importa la hora. —le extendió una receta con su número de teléfono y algunas indicaciones. La llevó a su bolsa, tomó sus cosas y agradeciendo salió de ahí.

  
El Víctor de hace unas horas ya no estaba ahí. Ahora era un padre orgulloso de serlo.


	2. Moño de Bailarina

**¡Papi me peinó hoy!**

**2\. Moño de Bailarina.**

La puerta se abrió despacio apenas haciendo un pequeño ruido. Unas ligeras pisadas se escuchaban en la alfombra, acompañadas de una ligera corriente de aire que golpeó la piel desnuda de su espalda. Incómodo, se removió en su lugar en la cama por el abrupto cambio de clima, así que se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas para no ser molestado. Pasos lentos pero decididos, se acercaban cada vez mas junto con una risita divertida escondida con las manos en su boca. Podía escucharla aun cuando no estaba del todo despierto.

Lo último que supo, es haber sido atacado por el pequeño cuerpecito de una niña, cayéndole de lleno sobre la espalda gritándole al oído.

—¡Papi despierta! ¡Ya salió el sol! ¡Hoy es día de blinis!

Gruñó despacio sintiendo las patitas de Makkachin a sus pies y a la niña en su espalda zarandeándolo.

—¡Despierta! ¡Papi! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

Soltó una risita divertida, sin moverse, cuando la niña iba a cambiar de posición para despertarlo, Víctor se giró cayéndole encima cubriéndola con la sabana, logrando que soltara un gritito de susto.

—Oh... creí escuchar la voz de Naddy ¿La has visto Makkachin?

Makkachin ladró y Nadezha bajo las sábanas se removía riendo hasta que logró salir por una esquina cayéndole otra vez encima a Víctor.

—¡Ahí está! Bien hecho Makkachin. La encontraste.

El can volvió a ladrar subiéndose a la cama para junto con Nadezha comenzar a brincar mientras Víctor terminaba de desperezarse.

—¡Blinis! ¡Blinis! ¡Hoy es día de blinis!

Decía cantando entre brincos con su largo cabello blanco, revoloteando a su lado con un perro de peluche en su mano derecha.

Víctor sonreía viendo a la niña saltando sobre la cama junto a Makkachin. Terminó por estirarse antes de colocarse una playera comenzando así su día.

Era ya normal para Víctor tener este tipo de despertares, Nadezha despertaba temprano llegando con los pies descalzos hasta su habitación, con gritos y brincos seguía el patrón de despertarlo con lo que quería desayunar.

  
En esta ocasión eran blinis, que se habían cocinado hace poco dejando el olor a harina y mermelada en toda la extensión del departamento que era solo para los dos. Uno pequeño que servía para educarla.

Perfectamente ubicado, estaba a solo diez minutos de la pista de patinaje donde impartía clases y, aunque no tenía el mismo sueldo que cuando era patinador profesional, con lo que ganaba y los ahorros de toda su vida servía para mantenerla y que jamás le faltara nada. Bebió de su taza de café terminando de servir en el plato el último blini, Makkachin terminaba su tazón de comida y Naddy balanceaba sus pies concentrada en la televisión en la sala con la música de programas infantiles.

Víctor cuando era joven, jamás imaginó que cambiaría los programas con series y obras teatrales a caricaturas con perros parlantes.

Pero estaba bien.

No podía quejarse, adoraba las mañanas en las que preparaba café y como ese lunes, blinis de varios sabores para la niña.

Adoraba las mañanas en las que, veían caricaturas antes de que su día comenzara, a veces la niña no dejaba de hablar contándole lo que había soñado o la ultima película que habían visto.

  
Supo que no cambiaría nada de estos días ya que amaba a Nadezha, con esos detalles que la hacían la niña mas hermosa del mundo.

Como la forma en que comía con las manos ensuciando su cara en el proceso y bebía de su vaso con figuritas sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Amaba como su larga pijama le llegaba a las rodillas y sus pies calzados con unas pantuflas de conejo se balanceaban en el aire. Amaba tomar de su taza de café y verla distraerse con el cabello enmarañado, cayéndole en cascada por su espalda.

  
Amaba como lo miraba. Como si no hubiera nadie mas en el mundo para ella.

Tomó de su taza de café terminándose el ultimo pedazo de blini y suspiro agradecido de que Galya se la hubiera dejado. Si no, no disfrutaría de todos esos detalles que a sus ojos la volvían en el pedazo de universo mas encantador.

Y sonrió.

Víctor sonrió porque la vida tal vez ahora no era como la imaginaba hace seis años, tal vez ahora, estaría lleno de premios y reconocimientos mundiales. Pero estaría solo y sin nada de amor.

  
Hace años se preguntó si alguien lo amaría. La respuesta era un si rotundo, que venia en el empaque pequeño de una niña de ojos de cielo.

No se arrepentía de haber dejado las competencias para poder educar y cuidar a Naddy, ya que todas esas noches de desvelo, incertidumbre y miedo, no los cambiaría ni por todas las medallas de oro que aun le faltaron por ganar. Nadezha era su oro ahora.

—No olvides que hoy es tu primer día en la escuela de Madame Lilia. Espero tengas todo listo.

—Mochila lista y traje listo. — le guiñó el ojo para tomar de su leche con chocolate y Víctor no podía sentirse más orgulloso al ver su propio encanto en la pequeña.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Nadezha había dejado migajas alrededor del plato, estando más concentrada en cantar lo que había en la televisión.

—Ya casi es hora. En lo que recojo la mesa, ¿la princesa puede ir a lavarse los dientes? 

—¡Si mi general! —hizo un gracioso saludo y corrió a su habitación a terminar de estar lista. 

.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a tiempo a la escuela de ballet de Madame Lilia. La que fue prima ballerina del Ballet Bolshoi, la mujer con la que todos querían aprender y que fue maestra de Víctor cuando aún patinaba.

Sostenida de la mano de su padre, Naddy miraba hacia todos lados de forma curiosa. Había bailarines de todas las edades haciendo poses llenas de gracia, calentamientos, giros y brincos que junto con el sonido de la música envolvían el lugar.

—Papi. Todas vienen peinadas.

Víctor la miro. Nadezhda llevaba el cabello suelto, el flequillo lo llevaba sostenido por dos horquillas color violeta. No entendió muy bien a que se refería. No recordaba mucho de su época de niño cuando tenía clases. Solo que tenía el cabello muy largo para alguien de su edad y que más de una vez lo confundieron con una niña.

—Yo creo que así te vez bien.

Naddy no dijo nada, solo su curiosidad la hizo volver a mirar a todos lados.

—Cinco minutos antes Víctor. Me impresionas, la puntualidad no es tu fuerte.

Una mujer con porte frío, el rostro serio y unos profundos ojos verdes se puso frente a ellos en cuanto llegaron a uno de los pasillos cerca del salón indicado. Nadezha la miró un poco y temerosa se escondió detrás de la pierna de Víctor.

—Es el primer día de Naddy. No quería que creará una mala primera impresión por mi culpa.

Lilia sonrió de medio lado y con una mano saludo a Nadezhda que seguía sostenida del pantalón de Víctor.

—Madame Lilia Baranovskaya. Directora del Instituto Vaganova. Un placer conocerte pequeña.

Naddy le sonrió tímida y le tomó la mano —Nadezhda Nikiforova.

—Bien Nadezhda. Te quiero lista en cinco minutos. Ya sabes la hora de salida Víctor.

Se fue dando grandes y seguros pasos desapareciendo por una puerta. Víctor se hincó frente a Naddy para despedirse de ella.

—Ves papi. Ella también viene peinada.

Víctor igual de despistado que siempre no entendió muy bien a que se refería. Solo tomó la mochila donde cargaba sus zapatillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. 

—Así eres hermosa nena.

La acompañó hasta el salón donde las primerizas tendrían sus clases, Lilia estaba hablando con el maestro encargado. Este estaba de espaldas a la puerta y solo podía verle el cabello negro, portaba un leotardo en azul marino y unas mallas a juego se unían perfectamente a sus largas piernas.

—Recuerda nena, vendré por ti a la hora de salida. Espérame en la puerta ¿si?

Nadezhda asintió sonriendo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y con su mochila al hombro entró al salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Víctor mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a Nadezha cuando se iba a trabajar.

Pasó la mayor parte de sus días con ella en lo que iba creciendo, le daba miedo dejarla encargada o en una guardería mientras se iba a patinar. Fue así que, después de que Galya los abandonó, dejó el patinaje de golpe ya que tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

Cuando Naddy cumplió cuatro años, fue la primera vez que se separó de ella al llevarla a la guardería. Debía de empezar a recibir educación y aún cuando la niña estaba entusiasmada por empezar a aprender, Víctor sentía el corazón chiquito al tener que dejarla un par de horas.

Ahora estaba igual. Miraba cada tanto su reloj de muñeca mientras daba indicaciones a sus pupilos en la pista, esperando que las horas pasaran con rapidez para ir a recogerla al Instituto y después llevarla a casa donde estaría más tranquilo.

—¿Qué te tiene tan intranquilo Víctor?

Mila Babicheva, antigua compañera en el equipo ruso y actual campeona del patinaje artístico, le sonreía divertida recargándose en la barra que dividía la pista de los asientos. 

—Espero la hora para ir a recoger a Nadezhda.

Víctor miraba a sus pupilos con los brazos cruzados, ignorando la sensación de que quería ver a su hija de nuevo. Mila no dejaba de mirarlo, esperando a que volviera a mirar el reloj. 

—Oh si, la pequeña Nadenka tuvo su primer día en la escuela de Lilia.

Víctor suspiró —Estaba muy feliz cuando la dejé, pero se me hace difícil separarme de ella por muchas horas. Siempre hemos estado juntos.

Mila soltó una risa divertida separándose de la barra —Va a ser muy divertido verte cuando tenga edad para tener novio.

Y aunque Víctor no quisiera admitirlo, estaba seguro que sería un padre sobre protector. —¡Oye anciano! Deja de platicar con la bruja y pon más atención.

—Ya, ya Yuri. Vas bien.

Y antes de que Mila volviera a su rutina miró de nuevo su reloj.

.-.-.-.-.

El camino al instituto fue más largo de lo habitual. Estaba a tiempo, pero las ansias por llegar eran demasiadas como para sentir que el tiempo corría más rápido.

Cuando al fin divisó el edificio soltó el aire en un profundo suspiro y después de estacionarse llegó a las puertas con una gran sonrisa al verla con su mochila al hombro, riéndose, al lado del maestro de la mañana.

—¡Papi! Mira, mira, el maestro Yuuri me peinó.

Y efectivamente, su largo cabello color de luna estaba recogido en un moño de bailarina, el flequillo que le cubría su ojo derecho seguía sostenido por las horquillas violeta y sonreía feliz mientras se lo mostraba.

—Te vez bellísima princesa. —le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando se enderezó para agradecerle al maestro se quedó sin habla.

Frente a él estaba un joven de cabello negro, alborotado con mechones en la frente, sus ojos rasgados de un color café parecido al chocolate derretido y sus pequeños labios le sonreían con timidez.

—Muchas gracias...

—Llámame Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.

—Víctor Nikiforov. —le estrecho la mano sintiendo la calidez en Yuuri y un ligero cosquilleo le cruzó el pecho.

—El maestro Yuuri me ayudó a recogerme el cabello. Me veo más bonita ¿verdad?

Yuuri le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza y Víctor se conmovió ante el acto tan desinteresado. —Claro que si pequeña. Mañana debes de venir con el mismo peinado para tus clases. 

—Papi me va a ayudar, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Yo lo haré.

—Bien, los dejo, aún tengo clases que impartir. Te veo mañana entonces Naddy-chan. Nadezha soltó una risita tapándose la boca con sus manitas, mostrando un rosado encantador en sus mejillas.

—¿Naddy-Chan?

—Oh si. En Japón así les decimos a los niños. Nos referirnos a lo pequeña que es de cariño.

—Oh...

Víctor iba a preguntarle más sobre eso. Cuando llamaron a Yuuri desde adentro. Se disculpó y desapareció por la puerta diciendo un leve adiós a ambos.

Cuando iban en el carro, Naddy le contaba todo lo que vio en su primer día. Con emoción le decía el como le peinó su largo cabello ya que la maestra Lilia no la iba a dejar seguir en el salón hasta que lo hiciera.

También como el maestro Yuuri les enseñaba a todos y las gana que tenía de volver a la escuela para aprender más.

Víctor la escuchaba con cariño. Pero no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas.

Una, que el maestro Yuuri era muy guapo y parecía muy joven para ser un profesor de ballet.

Y dos... no tenía idea de cómo peinar a Nadezha para su siguiente clase.


	3. Aroma a Moras

**¡Papi me peinó hoy!**

**3\. Aroma a Moras.**

Para Víctor siempre fue agradable el entrar a la habitación de su pequeña y verla jugar con sus muñecas. La pequeña siempre les pintaba el cabello con el bálsamo para labios sabor mora, que venía incluido en el estuche de maquillaje para niñas.

La vez que se lo compró, creyó que sería para usarlo en si misma. Grata fue su sorpresa al verla improvisar un pequeño salón de belleza con pequeñas sillas de plástico, donde simulaba que sus muñecas eran sus clientes.

Ya le había tocado más de una vez ser parte de un cambio de look. Le había pedido ser su modelo muchas veces, Víctor siempre aceptaba siguiéndole el juego sentándose en el reducido espacio de la silla plástica frente al espejo del tocador.

En mas de una ocasión, terminó con dos pequeñas coletas en su coronilla con moños color azul, sus labios mal pintados en un chillón rosa, las mejillas llevaban un tono color pastel y los párpados de sus ojos en un azul eléctrico intenso.

Las fotografías de las veces que había terminado "embellecido" por su hija, permanecía en su celular. Junto con otras tantas que compartía con la pequeña que lo usaba para sus experimentos.

Le divertía compartir esos momentos con su hija. Los unía más y apoyaba su creatividad. Aunque el quitar el maquillaje de juguete fuera toda una odisea.

Víctor entró a la habitación de Nadezhda esa noche. Había terminado la cena y esperaba que la pequeña hubiera terminado de tomar su baño, debían terminar con la rutina diaria, para así ir a dormir y empezar el día nuevamente a la siguiente mañana.

La encontró con un cepillo para el cabello color plateado mirándose al espejo.

La madre de Víctor se lo regaló en su cumpleaños número cinco, junto con un alhajero y prendedores en forma de libélula que brillaban por las incrustaciones de diamantes.

Le contó que le había pertenecido a Anastasia Romanov. La última de las zarevnas del antiguo Imperio Ruso. Habían pasado de generación en generación por un largo legado de mujeres hasta que llegó a las manos de la abuela Nikiforov y ahora eran de Naddy que cuidaba esos tesoros con todo su corazón.

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba un poco molesta ya que su largo cabello plateado se había enredado después del baño que tomó. Su habitación olía a moras, gracias al shampoo favorito que siempre le compraba para ayudarle a cuidar su larga melena. Aún así, siempre se enredaba formando nudos que al jalarlo, la hacían gritar frustrada.

—¿Pasa algo princesa?

—¡No puedo peinarme! Se me enreda el cabello.

Víctor sonrió acercándose a ella. Tomó el cepillo y despacio le fue deshaciendo los nudos para que su cabello quedara completamente liso.

Habían quedado en silencio, pero Víctor disfrutaba el momento tan intimo que compartían como padre e hija.

—Papi.

—Dime.

—Para mi clase de mañana ¿si vas a poder hacerme el moño?

Víctor no contestó. Desde que Nadezhda era un bebé, lo único que hacía para arreglarle su cabello era adornarlo con diferentes accesorios; horquillas, flores en forma de prendedor, diademas y tiaras. Pero nunca había hecho algo más, con recogerle mechones de cabello para que no le estorbaran en el rostro, lo consideraba suficiente.

Pero ahora, con las clases de ballet, debía de emplear algo mas que simples horquillas.

Y ahí estaba el problema, no sabía cómo hacer el complicado moño, jamás aprendió más que a desenredar su larga melena cuando la tenia y a sostenerlo con ligas para evitar que le molestara.

Para él eso era suficiente.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

—Claro hija, yo lo hago.

Nadezhda lo miró por el espejo, sería apenas una niña pequeña pero muy inteligente.

—Lo puede hacer el maestro Yuuri. Si quieres.

No sonaba mal. Pero seguramente Lilia lo reprendería por quitarle el tiempo a su profesor cuando él, siendo el padre de la niña debería de encargarse de algo tan sencillo como peinarla.

—No es necesario, yo lo haré.

Naddy soltó una risita. Makkachin se abrió paso por la puerta y se puso a los pies de la cama de Naddy esperándolos a que terminaran.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No pareces muy seguro.

Víctor torció los labios terminando su labor.

—Ya es hora de cenar. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

Ignorar la preocupación que sentía, al darse cuenta que no podía más que cepillarle el cabello a su hija, no solucionaría el problema.

Víctor sabía que a cada obstáculo se le encontraba una salida alterna para atravesarlo.

Había dicho que si podía hacerlo, pero no le específico a la pequeña de que forma.

Fue así que, media hora antes de la entrada a las clases, Víctor junto a Nadezhda llegaron a un salón de belleza.

—Está no es la escuela.

—Aquí van a peinarte para que quedes bellísima.

Nadezhda lo miró y después al lugar que se alzaba frente a ellos mientras le abría la puerta para bajar.

—Dijiste que tú me ibas a peinar.

—Y lo voy a hacer. Yo voy a pagar para que lo hagan. Es mi dinero.

Víctor le dio la sonrisa de corazón más inocente que pudo poner, Nadezhda infló las mejillas y entrecerró sus ojitos azules.

—Tramposo.

No les había tomado más de veinte minutos en arreglar su cabello plateado. Le habían colocado las horquillas violetas a la altura del flequillo, ya que, esa fue la única condición para que se dejara peinar.

Víctor por ese día había salido del problema, pero solo era una solución temporal. Por más que quisiera pagar por siempre a una estilista que le hiciera tan famosos moños, abría ocasiones en las qué tal vez no podría hacerlo.

Además era un gasto innecesario, tenía cosas más importantes en que invertir su dinero.

Nadezhda iba sería. Normalmente cantaba alguna canción que trajera en la cabeza ese día o hablaba de cosas que carecían de sentido. Está vez iba tan callada que Víctor comenzó a creer que estaba enferma.

Al llegar al instituto Víctor la miró por el retrovisor. El ceño fruncido en su carita le recordaba a Galya, hacía el mismo gesto cuando estaba molesta, Victor aprendió a la mala a no inmiscuirse con ella cuando fruncía el ceño de esa forma.

Habían pasado años sin recordarla de esa forma, y sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

—¿Estás molesta?

—Yo quería que tú me peinaras.

Genial

Soltó un suspiro abriendo la puerta de Naddy.

—Tienes clase Naddy. Hablamos en la casa.

La niña tomó su mochila con algo de molestia. La acompañó hasta la entrada del salón y ahí estaba de nuevo. El joven profesor de ballet.

—¡Maestro Yuuri!

Naddy cambió de ánimo de inmediato, causándole asombro a Víctor cuando lo soltó de la mano para correr hasta él. Víctor sintió otra punzada. Aunque no supo de que.

—Hola Naddy-chan. Veo que hoy si te peinaron.

—Papi le pago a alguien para hacerlo.

Víctor se sonrojó ante esto. Ya que Nadezhda lo decía, se escuchaba mal.

Yuuri solo le sonrió divertido y le pidió que entrara para irse alistando a la clase.

—Así que la peino alguien mas.

—Ammm yo no... bueno fue una estilista.

Yuuri volvió a sonreír. Víctor notó entonces que, a pesar de que sus anteojos cubrían su mirada, los ojos color chocolate le brillaban con tanta naturalidad que parecía que el sol se posaba en ellos.

Era deslumbrante.

No supo si debía o no admirar ese par de luceros. De igual forma, lo hizo, hasta que los colores se subían a las mejillas del joven maestro, que recibía a las alumnas con un "Buenos días" sin dejar que Víctor evitará ese contacto.

—Desde ayer tengo una duda.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Le dijiste Naddy-chan a mi pequeña. Me dijiste que así les decían a las niñas en tu país. Supongo eres japonés.

—Lo soy.

Bajó la mirada. El gesto se le hizo el más adorable que haya visto en toda su vida. Al menos de alguien mayor y no un infante.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

La pregunta sonaba un poco fuera de lugar. Víctor se golpeó mentalmente por eso. Aún así, Yuuri volvió a sonreír y estaba a punto de hablar cuando una mujer de cabello castaño le hablaba desde el final del pasillo exigiéndole que entrara a clases de una vez.

—Debo irme. Ya debo empezar mis clases.

—Ya son dos veces que me impiden conocer más al maestro de mi hija, me parece un poco injusto.

El muchacho se puso un poco nervioso, Víctor llevó su dedo índice a los labios y guiñó un ojo.

—¿Cuándo estás libre? Me gustaría invitarte una taza de café para conocerte más.

El rojo en las mejillas de Yuuri subió de tono hasta calentar sus orejas.

Se lo pensó por largos segundos en los que Víctor supuso que se negaría, había hecho un movimiento un tanto desesperado, solo para tener la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo con el.

Pero, Yuuri asintió dos veces jalando las mangas de su sudadera blanca. Y con menos voz que hace un momento le dijo que si le gustaría.

—El sábado es mi día libre. Tú pones el lugar y la hora.

Víctor formó una adorable sonrisa de corazón y se despidió de Yuuri para que ambos comenzarán su jornada laboral.

No sin dejarle claro que en cuanto volviera por Nadezhda le diría en donde y a que horas iban a verse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sábado llegó con increíble rapidez.

La primera semana de Nadezhda había salido bastante bien, tanto para ella como para Víctor.

La pequeña había empezado a crear más disciplina gracias a lo que estaba aprendiendo. No dejaba de ser una niña, pero en las noches antes de dormir, al menos en su mochila acomodaba sus zapatillas y dejaba sus leotardos en color lila en el pequeño sofá de su habitación, extendidos de forma que no fueran a arrugarse.

Víctor también había cambiado su rutina. Despertaba más temprano para buscar la forma de que Nadezhda llevará el famoso moño a sus clases para que la maestra Lilia no fuera a reprenderla. Al menos en tres ocasiones, habían ido al salón de belleza por el peinado y en una ocasión, Yuuri la peino en clase después de que Víctor, intentando hacerlo por su cuenta, la llevo con un moño improvisado que terminó por caer y dejarla despeinada.

Pensar en una solución le daba dolores de cabeza, pero por el momento, lo ignoraría ya que en un par de horas tenía una cita con el maestro.

No, no era una cita, solo tomarían un café, como amigos. Aunque apenas se conocían, no habían entablado otra conversación el resto de la semana, más que un hola y un adiós.

Pensar en la razón de porque invitó a Yuuri por un café lo hacía sentirse confundido.

¿Qué buscaba en realidad?

—Papi ¿qué haces?

Naddy lo miraba desde la alfombra cerca a la pantalla donde "Masha" contaba historias de terror.

—Voy a salir y estoy arreglándome.

Naddy sonrió recostándose en el estomago de Makkachin para ver desde esa posición el programa.

—¿Quién me va a cuidar?

Uh oh

Víctor tuvo una semana ajetreada en la que se iba acostumbrando en llevar y traer a Nadezhda a la escuela de baile y la escuela pública, su trabajo en la pista de hielo, la confusión con el maestro Yuuri y el problema en peinar a Nadezhda todos los días. Que olvidó por completo buscar una niñera.

El problema era, que no confiaba en una extraña para que la cuidara. Sus padres vivían en Moscú. A veces la dama del "47", una mujer de avanzada edad la cuidaba no más de media hora en lo que Víctor cumplía una diligencia a la que no podía llevarla. Pero, no le daba confianza dejarla más tiempo con ella, ya que era anciana, no veía muy bien y le tenía poca paciencia a los niños cuando estos se ponían molestos.

¿Qué iba a hacer entonces?

—Yuri te va a cuidar.

—¡¿El maestro Yuuri me va a cuidar?!

Sonó muy entusiasmada, pero no podía cuidarla la persona con la que iba a salir.

—No. Hablo del gatito Plisetsky.

Aunque no estaba seguro de si quería quedarse con ella un par de horas. Yuri era arisco y falto de paciencia, pero era un chiquillo muy independiente, que en caso de una emergencia sabría que hacer.

De las pocas opciones que tenía era la que más le agradaba.

Pensaba en eso terminando de colocarse los mocasines en negro y peinaba su cabello dejando el flequillo en su ojo izquierdo finamente arreglado.

Sacó su celular buscando el número con rapidez, esperaba no estuviera ocupado y pudiera ayudarlo aunque haya sido de imprevisto.

Le costó trabajo. Pero después de persuadirlo con que le compraría una nueva cama para Potya y la promesa de que podía comer lo que gustara de su despensa, Yuri Plisetsky aceptó ser niñero por un día.

Llegó quince minutos después. Traía su ya conocida chaqueta de animal print y el cabello rubio escondido bajo el gorro.

Se dejó caer en el sofá sacando su celular para empezar a jugar.

Nadezhda lo miró un momento y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

A Víctor le causó una cierta incomodidad que ambos no se hayan dirigido la palabra ni para saludarse y comenzaba a preguntarse si Yakov no era una mejor opción para cuidarla.

—Regreso a las seis. Los números de emergencia están en la nevera y si Naddy tiene hambre hay comida en el microondas.

—Si, si. Vete sin pendiente anciano.

Le comentó sin muchas ganas y sin mirarlo.

Víctor suspiró pesado y le dio un beso en el cabello a Nadezhda que cantaba una canción que había en la televisión.

—Pórtate bien. No hagas enojar a Yuri y cuídalo. Ya sabes que es un gatito.

Nadezhda soltó una risita.

—¡No soy un gato! En todo caso sería un tigre.

—Nope. Eres el gatito Plisetsky.

Nadezhda le dijo usando a Makkachin como escudo mientras Yuri gruñía molesto.

Hasta que comenzaron una pelea de apodos, Víctor se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado con diez minutos de anticipación al café "Stolle", estaba justo en la avenida Nevsky debajo de un bar. Al entrar por la puerta de cristal, lo vio en una de las mesas del fondo con vista a la calle. Ya lo estaba esperando, miraba con la barbilla recargada en el brazo y un ligero rojo en sus mejillas.

Vestía un suéter en azul marino, su cabello iba peinado hacia atrás, los lentes le daban un tono más atractivo a su rostro de porcelana, los pequeños labios bebían despacio de una taza con dibujos de flores.

Víctor saludó efusivamente como una forma de esconder su nerviosismo, había puesto mucha atención en cómo iba arreglado ese día, que su garganta se secó, no podía ser normal encontrarlo tan atractivo ¿o si?

—Llegaste temprano.

Yuuri sonrió levemente asintiendo. —Acostumbro venir aquí seguido. Ya me sé el camino. Perdón por empezar sin ti.

Víctor le dio poca importancia. Pidió su café y se sentó frente a él.

Por un momento quedaron en un cómodo silencio en el que Yuuri lo miraba de reojo y a veces se sonrojaba sin remedio.

—¿Y de que quieres hablar? Si es por Naddy-chan, te puedo decir que es una pequeña con talento.

—La verdad es que, quería platicar sobre ti. Me intriga mucho ver que un joven profesor de otro país enseña ballet a mi niña.

Yuuri sonrió de medio lado. —¿Y eso haces con todos los maestros que le enseñan?

Ya que lo ponía así. Sería algo inusual e incongruente invitar a todos los maestros del escolar al que asistía Nadezhda, aún ahí frente a Yuuri se preguntaba que lo impulsó a invitarlo. ¿Para hablar sobre Naddy? ¿Para conocerlo mejor?

Necesitaba una excusa, ya que no sabía con exactitud que pasaba en su interior. Yuuri era encantador, adorable y muy guapo.

Jamás había visto a otros hombres con ese ojo analítico.

¿Qué buscaba en realidad?

—La verdad, no. Es la primera vez que lo hago.

Yuuri abrió de más sus ojos color chocolate. ¿No esperaba esa respuesta?

Víctor comenzó a preguntarle cosas personales para quitarle un poco de importancia la mirada de sorpresa de Yuuri. Él le contestaba con alegría como era su país; sus padres tenían un hotel de aguas termales, donde su hermana ayudaba, había emigrado a Rusia por la oportunidad de estudiar y enseñar ballet en una de las academias más importantes, extrañaba el sazón de su mamá, en especial el katsudon que era su platillo favorito.

Hablaba con tanta soltura y cariño que Víctor se puso como bobo a escuchar sus palabras. Podía imaginar el paisaje con flores de Cerezo, el agua caliente de los termales y casi pudo saborearse el delicioso platillo.

—Ya he hablado mucho de mi. Ya debo de haberte cansado.

Víctor sonrió enderezándose un poco.

—Claro que no. Hablas con tanto cariño de tu hogar que es imposible aburrirse.

Yuuri se sonrojó y bebió de su taza que ya se había enfriado.

—Y ¿Tú esposa no se molesta porque sales con el maestro de su hija?

—¿Esposa?

—La mamá de Nadezhda.

Víctor se sintió perdido por un momento en el que asimilaba las palabras de Yuuri.

Era para pocos conocido que Víctor educaba solo a Nadezhda. Cuando se anunció su retiro, fue sin muchas excusas y ya que se veía entrenando a los nuevos patinadores y en ocasiones los acompañaba a algunas competencias, nadie pregunto de más.

Bajó un poco la mirada. No odiaba a Galya por lo que hizo, le había ayudado a demostrarse a sí mismo que un compromiso tan grande como educar a una niña, no tiene nada de malo. Pero era a veces un poco duro.

—No estoy casado Yuuri. La verdad es que, somos solo Nadezhda y yo.

Yuuri entendió a que se refería e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho. No debí preguntar.

—Está bien Yuuri. No me arrepiento de nada. Ser padre me cambio la perspectiva de las cosas y agradezco tener a Naddy conmigo. Tal vez de lo único que puedo arrepentirme es de no haber escogido a una mejor madre para mi hija.

Le contó la historia de Galya y él. Como se conocieron y vivieron un romance un poco accidentado. De como tan de repente los dejo para buscar un nuevo horizonte, dejándolos solos.

Yuuri le sonrió al término de su historia.

—Es admirable de tu parte. No cualquiera tiene el valor de enfrentar esto solo.

Formó una adorable sonrisa de corazón ante las palabras de Yuuri. —Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta.

Estaban cerca del museo Hermitage. Para llegar debían de pasar por la Plaza del Palacio. Iban juntos en una plática amena, se iban conociendo despacio y Víctor le robaba algunas risas al joven maestro.

En el museo compartieron algunas ideas sobre las exposiciones, se fueron desenvolviendo, se conocieron dándose cuenta que tenían cosas en común.

Al final tuvieron que despedirse, pasaban de las seis de la tarde, el viento comenzaba a soplar de forma fría, la nariz de Víctor mostraba un tenue rojo por lo mismo, Yuuri se resguardaba las manos con las mangas de su sudadera. Caminaban en un silencio nada incómodo, solo despacio, hasta que llegaron a la estación del tranvía.

—Me la pasé muy bien, Víctor.

—Igual yo. Tal vez, podamos volver a salir.

Yuuri se sonrojó mirando a todos lados.

—No se si sea correcto. Eres el padre de una de mis alumnas y bueno...

Víctor no veía nada malo en eso, las implicaciones sociales que una relación de su parte podría tener lo tenían sin cuidado.

Además sería como salida de amigos, ¿no?

—Como amigos podríamos compartir una cerveza, no veo nada malo en eso.

Yuuri se lo pensó un largo momento, al final asintió.

—Otro día nos ponemos de acuerdo.

—¡Amazing!

El corazón en sus labios se formó de nuevo ante la esperanza de volver a compartir un momento con Yuuri.

No se había dado cuenta de la falta que le hacía distraerse un poco de las responsabilidades diarias aunque fuera por un par de horas, hasta que las compartió de forma amena con el.

Lograba entender porque Naddy se entusiasmaba de volver a verlo cada día. Era encantador, sencillo y la forma en que sonreía alegraba los días.

—Entonces nos vemos. Salúdame a Naddy-chan. Espero no debas llevarla al salón de belleza de nuevo.

Rayos.

—Sobre eso... puedo preguntarte ¿cómo lograste hacerle ese moño? Ya vez que lo intenté y no soy muy bueno al peinarla.

Yuuri soltó una carcajada. No parecía de burla, aún así no pudo evitar inflar las mejillas.

—Lo siento. Es solo que, no creo que tuvieras problemas al peinarla. Cuando eras joven tenias el cabello largo.

—Jamás aprendí a peinarlo. Con ponerle horquillas y diademas era suficiente.

—Entiendo. Aprendí a peinar a las niñas con una amiga mía cuando estaba en Japón. Tiene trillizas y a veces le ayudaba con ellas, para distinguirlas les hacían peinados diferentes y las vestía de colores. Tal vez debas hacer eso, aprender.

—No suena a mala idea.

—Te puedo ayudar a buscar a alguien que sepa hacerlo. Tal vez un curso.

El entusiasmo de Víctor se vio reflejado en un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a Yuuri. Que se puso nervioso y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Con la voz temblorosa y algo sonrojado le dio su número de teléfono para estar en contacto por si lograba encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara en tan fuerte predicamento.

—Gracias Yuuri. Por todo.

Solo le sonrió y así se fue.

Mientras el tranvía avanzaba, Víctor se quedo aspirando el aroma que había dejado su presencia alrededor de él y casi imperceptible se impregnó en la ropa que llevan puesta.

—Huele a moras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todavía no entraba a casa, cuando, a través de la puerta, escuchó los gritos de Nadezhda y a Makkachin ladrando.

La sangre le fue drenada de su cuerpo y con mano temblorosa intento en dos ocasiones en abrir la puerta, sin éxito por qué no atinaba a la llave correcta.

Cuando por fin entró. Se quedó de una pieza. Nadezhda estaba escondida detrás de la mesa de centro que estaba volteada, Makkachin permanecía agazapado mirando hacia los sofás y Yuri salía de una esquina con una pistola Nerf de dardos.

—¡Rápido Makkachin! ¡El tigre de hielo atacará por el sillón, me quede sin balas!

Makkachin brincó al sillón y Yurio salió disparando dardos hacia dónde estaba Nadezhda, quien soltó un grito de susto y corrió hacia Makkachin para recoger más dardos, que estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, los sillones, bajo la mesa de la cocina y entre el mueble de la televisión.

—¡Ríndete princesa de hielo! ¡Aún tengo dardos y pronto el fuerte caerá! ¡Los peluches serán míos! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

—¡Jamás! — dijo desde debajo de la mesa. Víctor no vio a que hora corrió hacia allá. Yuri la perseguía agachado y Makkachin ladraba cuidando los peluches de Nadezhda amontonados en una esquina.

Nadezhda dio un par de maromas en el piso de forma que quedo detrás de Yuri y le disparó con un par de dardos en la espalda. Yuri cayó de frente y fingió dolor soltando la pistola.

Se volteó solo para ver a Nadezhda que le apuntaba con el arma de juguete y ponía el pie en su estomago.

—La reina de hielo gana, gatito. ¡Los peluches son nuestros!

Se puso a brincar, celebrando, hasta que vio a Víctor de pie, sorprendido y que no se había movido de su lugar desde que llegó.

—¡Ah! Hola papi.

—Hola.

—Makka y yo ganamos los peluches. ¿Puedo tener una pistola de estas?

—Amm. Debo pensarlo.

—Hay que recoger los dardos Nadenka.

La niña hizo un puchero pero empezó a recoger los dardos metiéndolos a una caja de cartón. Mientras Yuri volteaba la mesa y acomodaba las cosas que había sobre ella.

—Yo creí que...

—Tsk. Solo jugábamos, estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió que tenía estás pistolas en casa. Fuimos por ellas y mi abuelo que está de visita nos preparó pirozhki.

—¿La llevaste a tu casa?

—Tranquilo. Beka nos llevó.

—¡¿En la moto?!

—Pff. ¿Me crees tan irresponsable? ¡No! El tiene carro, olvide que quedamos de vernos, le dije que estaba cuidando a tu hija, vino, me acordé de las pistolas, nos llevó a casa en su carro, comimos pirozhki con el abuelo, nos trajo de vuelta y se fue.

Víctor suspiró —Está bien, solo la próxima vez trata de no sacarla de la casa o avísame que van a salir.

—¡Beka tiene un águila papi! ¿Puedo ir a verla?

—Otro día vamos.

Recogió sus peluches y llevaba un montón grande entre sus brazos, que la sobrepasaban.

Poco a poco la casa quedo recogida de los juguetes regados de la pequeña, Víctor así se quitó los zapatos, la sudadera y se relajó un poco en el sofá.

—Abuelo Niko te mando pirozhki papi. Me hizo uno especial de piña.

—Los dejaré para la cena y no es tu abuelo.

—Pero el me dijo que le dijera abuelo Niko. Quiere que vuelva a visitarlo otro día. ¿Puedo?

No sabía que decir ante eso, trataba de no encapricharla, y a la vez no podía ir contra esa carita inocente.

—Está bien. En la semana vamos.

La niña gritó de emoción y corrió a la cocina donde Yuri tomaba un poco de agua, Naddy le decía que si la había dejado y se ponían de acuerdo de cuando ir a visitarlo.

—¿Qué tal tu cita?

—No fue una cita solo salí a distraerme común amigo.

—Ajá. ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

Víctor gruñó despacio mirando al chiquillo jugando con su celular desparramado en el sillón.

—Es un él. Se llama Yuuri.

—¡Oye! Solo hay un Yuri y ese soy yo.

—Mi maestro de ballet también se llama Yuuri. ¿Verdad papi?

—Así es.

—Aunque decir Yuuri y Yuri es raro. No puedo llamarte gatito siempre. Y si le cuento a mi maestro Yuuri que estuve jugando con Yuuri... no voy a saber de qué Yuri hablo.

—Comienzas a marearme niña.

Naddy llevo un índice a sus labios y pensó un largo rato en cómo solucionarlo. Víctor le sonrió al verla tan concentrada, como toda una pequeña adulta.

—¡Ya sé! Ahora tú serás Yurio. —agregó segura alzando los brazos al aire.

—¡¿Qué?!

Víctor soltó una carcajada. —Buena idea Naddy. Dejo de ser gatito Plisetsky para ser Yurio. ¿Qué te parece Yurio?

El recién apodado Yurio gruño en respuesta. —Cállate. Mi nombre no es Yurio.

—Claro que si gatito. Ahora eres Yurio.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo en que Yurio era un buen apodo mientras él solo gruñía como gato molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había terminado un día más.

En la barra donde comían los dos de nuevo compartían la cena, está vez acompañados de música.

El recién apodado Yurio se había ido hace un par de horas, con la promesa de llevar a Nadezhda con su abuelo Nikolai cuando quisiera.

"Here comes the sun" amenizaba el silencio entre ambos, sonando desde una pequeña bocina conectada al celular de Víctor. Compartían los pirozhki que les fueron regalados, Naddy bebía té de manzanilla y Víctor una cerveza para poder descansar.

En medio de la cena, Víctor la miró comer un poco y cabecear despacio. Había sido un día lleno de juegos para ella. A pesar de tener siempre mucha energía. Llegaba el momento en que su energía se terminaba.

Sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse, dejando la mitad del pirozhki de piña sobre el plato. Después de un rato, la vio caer dormida apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

El corazón se le lleno de ternura.

Haciendo a un lado los platos la admiró por segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Se puso de pie y le acarició el cabello antes de levantarla con cuidado. Al cargarla se abrazó a él dejando su cabeza recargada en el hombro.

La recostó en su cama colocando el perro de peluche entre sus bracitos y le dio un sonoro beso en su frente.

El mundo dejo de girar por algunos segundos en los que la miraba dormir, inocente y ajena de todo lo que el mundo y sus peligros significan. Encendió la lámpara de noche que reflejaba figuras en las paredes de color lila por si llegaba a despertar en medio de la noche.

Le volvió a acariciar su largo cabello y con un beso en el cabello le deseo la buenas noches.

—Te amo mi princesa.

Le susurró. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Makkachin entró para subirse a la cama y recostarse al lado de Naddy.

No renegaba por haber dejado atrás muchas cosas y cambiar su mundo entero, hasta sus gustos. No se arrepentía de haber cometido errores y llegar a ese punto. Ya que adoraba mirarla así, tranquila y a veces moviendo todo.

Como un huracán que le había movido incluso el corazón.

No estaba arrepentido de sus decisiones. Estaba seguro de que si el tiempo regresará, volvería a tomarlas...

Por qué no cambiaría ni uno solo de sus ajetreados días a su lado, porque valía la pena verla dormir tranquila y jugar con ella las veces que hicieran falta.

Volvería a cometer errores, si con ellos, tiene un día más con ella.


	4. Seguir practicando

**¡Papi me peinó hoy!**

**4\. Seguir practicando.**

Si en algún momento llegaras a preguntar sobre cómo era Víctor a sus conocidos, seguro te dirían que es olvidadizo.

No es como una enfermedad. Más bien, tenía una memoria selectiva, cosas que no requerían de toda su atención se le olvidaban.

Fue así que por varias semanas más olvidó en buscar una forma de peinar a Nadezhda por su cuenta. En ese tiempo la estuvo llevando con la estilista, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo siempre, ese dinero podría usarlo para algo más, era una pérdida de tiempo innecesario y Nadezhda comenzaba a ponerse reacia a que una extraña la peinara.

Lilia Baranovskaya notó de inmediato que algo en la pequeña alumna había cambiado de repente, su ojo analítico no dejaba que se le escapara una.

Así que, habló con Yuuri sobre lo que podría estarle pasando. Ella sabía que la niña tenía talento para ser una gran bailarina, lo supo desde el primer día, sabía que puliendo ese diamante en bruto la haría brillar y no quería que algo tan mínimo pudiera ir menguando su desempeño. Así que le dejó a cargo a Yuuri descubrir que pasaba con ella. Aunque el maestro ya se imaginaba que sucedía.

Para antes de que terminara esa semana logró hablar con el atareado padre que, con un sonrojo, admitió que no había buscado la ayuda necesaria con su pequeño gran problema.

Fue así que Yuuri se ofreció a enseñarle a hacerle el famoso peinado para que no afectará su desempeño en las clases, él sabia mas de lo básico sobre el cuidado del cabello. Víctor con una enorme sonrisa de corazón lo citó el sábado en su casa para la primera clase express.

El sábado siguiente se levantó ¬—como todos los días de esa semana— muy temprano, cuando el sol aún no salía. Amaba que Nadezhda lo fuera a levantar, como si fuera su pequeño despertador personal. Pero había aflojado bastante su rutina, comenzó a notar que había una pequeña masa de carne a los lados de su cintura y entró en pánico. Ya casi no hacía ejercicio como antes y aunque ayudaba a los patinadores con sus rutinas, los jóvenes hacían todo el trabajo.

En otra ocasión tal vez no le afectaría subir de peso paulatinamente, se imaginaba siendo un abuelo gordito. Pero, desde que las pláticas con el joven maestro se volvieron más de un “Hola” “Buen día” y “Adiós”, sus ganas de verse bien siempre, volvieron a él como por arte de magia.

Así que, ahí estaba en la sala de su casa, haciendo un calentamiento antes de poner sus ya famosos videos de yoga, agregando un poco más de ejercicios para sentirse bien y bajar ese rollito extra.

No le molestaría salir a correr a los jardines frente al edificio, o unirse a la multitud de gente que utilizaba las bancas como apoyo para hacer abdominales y sentadillas, pero no quería dejar a Naddy sola. Así como no quería despertarla temprano para que lo acompañara a correr, tampoco se animaba a dejarla 15 minutos en el departamento sola.

Se imaginaba que en búsqueda de algo que comer se subiría a uno de los bancos que usaban para desayunar, y por alcanzar las galletas podría resbalar, también podría abrir las llaves de la estufa causando que se intoxique ya que así Víctor prepara los alimentos.

Se imaginaba las mil y una posibilidades que podrían suceder en solo quince minutos de abandono y el pecho se le llenaba de angustia.

Así que, si quería seguirse viendo bien y no dejar sola a la pequeña, optó por el entrenamiento en casa. Más lento, pero no por eso menos efectivo.

Pasadas las siete de la mañana, Nadezhda entro a la cocina por el delicioso olor de los huevos recién hechos acompañados de jamón ahumado, Víctor había hecho un sustancioso desayuno ya que tenían muchas cosas por hacer y necesitaban energía.

Naddy no podía negar que su padre se veía diferente, para ella era emoción por algo nuevo. Víctor lo estaba, al fin cumpliría con lo que Naddy le ha estado pidiendo por días y hacer sentir bien a su niña era lo único que podía darle alegría.

—¿Papi?

—¡Princesa! Apenas iba a ir a despertarte para que desayunaras. —le sonrió entusiasmado con la sartén de los huevos en la mano.

Naddy se subió a su banco con Makkachin a su lado esperando a que terminara de servir la comida en los dos platos. Víctor acercó jugo de naranja y panes de cebada con la mermelada sin abrir.

—¿Te sientes bien papi?

—De maravilla.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me dejaste despertarte?

Nadezhda era muy perspicaz y se le hizo extraño que no la hubiera dejado despertarlo como siempre, se notaba en las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillosos de lagrimas.

—¿Ya no quieres que vaya a despertarte como siempre?

Uh oh.

Víctor apagó la estufa y se acercó a su lado en dos pasos, la tomó de las mejillas y con una sonrisa brillante intentó calmarla.

—Claro que si pequeña. Pero hoy es importante que estemos listos antes de tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero que se nos haga tarde.

—Pero yo quería despertarte como siempre.

Comenzó a gimotear, el ceño fruncido de Víctor era indicador de que había cometido un error y no sabía como arreglarlo.

—Lo siento mi princesa. —la abrazó escuchando como sollozaba al sentirse desplazada aunque fuera solo una vez en su trabajo de despertarlo las mañanas de sábado. —Solo será esta vez. Dejaré que me despiertes todos los días que quieras, mi amor.

Naddy duró un rato en calmarse, al final el café de Víctor dejó de humear y los huevos comenzaban a enfriarse. Pero al menos, por ese breve momento, se prometieron seguir en su rutina sin que nada, ni nadie la cambiara.

Ya vería Víctor que hacer para mejorar su condición física, que Naddy no volviera a llorar por eso se volvió su prioridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después del incidente del desayuno, Naddy lo comió más tranquila, se fue a lavar los dientes, le pidió ayuda a Víctor para vestirse y pasaron el resto de la mañana viendo televisión.

Víctor mientras compartía su tiempo sentado cerca a Nadezhda, que a veces brincaba en su propio asiento en emoción por las caricaturas, buscó en Internet peinados para niñas. Se sorprendió de la gran variedad de peinados sencillos y complicados para pequeñas incluso más grandes que Naddy.

Se preguntaba si algún día podría peinarla de esa forma y porque en esos seis años jamás se propuso el hacerla lucir más bella de lo que ya era.

Su largo cabello plateado era perfecto para hacerlo lucir.

Suspiró un poco cuando recibió un mensaje, era Yuuri, preguntándole si tenía todo lo necesario para peinar a la niña.

Con una enorme sonrisa de corazón le dijo que si y quedaron de verse en una hora más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba bien visitar a una de sus alumnas en su casa, o ayudar al atareado padre soltero que, aún cuando se retiró de las pistas de hielo, no dejaba de ser una leyenda.

Había sido un gran modelo a seguir en sus años de juventud, su más grande sueño era patinar en la misma pista que el multi-campeón, Víctor Nikiforov. Pero, mientras descubría el camino a seguir, se topó con la danza y fue así que sus prioridades cambiaron. Sé volvió el mejor en sus clases, el bailarín principal en los recitales y cuando la mismísima prima ballerina, Lilia Baranovskaya, le ofreció un espacio en su escuela de ballet, no lo pensó dos veces.

Empezaría enseñando a los pequeños y en las tardes se dedicaría a los recitales en la mejor escuela de toda Rusia. Sus sueños apuntaban a lo alto y los niños eran adorables. Estaba acostumbrado a convivir con ellos gracias a su amiga Yuko, así que le iba bastante bien aún estando lejos de su país.

Pero jamás imaginó, que un día llegaría una pequeña de cabellos plateados que necesitará de su ayuda y que su padre sería aquel Dios que por tantos años admiró.

Ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a la puerta del gran edificio, suspirando por tercera vez para tener el valor para tocar el timbre. Cuando al fin lo hizo, la voz en el inter comunicador le dijo que pasara y la vibración de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo temblar de emoción.

Tocó la puerta dos veces al llegar al número acordado, un perro ladró y la niña que vestía una camisa en color púrpura con dibujos de flores en el borde y un short de mezclilla le abrió la puerta.

—¡Maestro Yuuri!

—¡Hola Naddy-chan!

Nadezhda salió corriendo a la sala dejándolo de pie en la puerta.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡El maestro Yuuri está en la puerta!

Yuuri asomó un poco la cabeza para ver la larga cabellera de Naddy meneándose con sus movimientos. Víctor le dijo algo y escuchó cómo se dirigía a él, justo antes de sentir un gran peso que cayó en su estomago y lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Al alzar un poco la cabeza recibió la lengua húmeda y tibia de un perro de tamaño considerable que comenzaba a babearlo y la fría nariz en sus mejillas le ladeó los anteojos.

—¡Makkachin! ¡Bájate de nuestro invitado!

Makkachin hizo caso a su dueño y entró corriendo a la casa haciendo lo mismo con Nadezhda, que no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas.

Víctor le extendió la mano a Yuuri para ayudarlo a levantarse. Al hacerlo, sus lentes se cayeron obteniendo una mejor vista de los ojos chocolate de Yuuri.

—¿Estás bien? Normalmente Makkachin no se comporta de esa forma. Tal vez eres de su agrado.

Yuuri asintió dos veces y dejo que Víctor se agachara a recoger sus lentes, se habían astillado un poco del marco, pero no dijo nada.

Al entrar en la casa Nadezhda seguía jugando con Makkachin, iban y venían del pasillo a la habitación de Naddy, que no dejaba de repetir que el maestro Yuuri fue a visitarlos.

Víctor le ofreció agua y Yuuri aún un poco sonrojado negó dos veces. Seguía un poco mareado por el golpe que le dio Makkachin, sin contar el cálido agarre de la mano de Víctor.

Ya más tranquilo y sentado en el sofá, se dio cuenta de la agradable mezcla en el ambiente, cítricos, galletas recién hechas y una pizca de flores de Lilia. Era acogedor y cálido.

—¿Por qué vino a visitarnos maestro Yuuri?

Yuuri miró a Víctor de pie al lado del sofá, llevaba un plato de galletas recién hechas que dejó sobre la mesa de centro y de forma inocente le sonrió a Yuuri.

—El maestro Yuuri va a enseñarme a peinarte hija.

Yuuri le mostró una leve sonrisa. Era obvio que Víctor lo ocultó como sorpresa, al principio se iba a molestar porque no le dijo a Naddy, pero la alegría de la niña lo hizo desistir de la idea.

Antes de comenzar con la clase express, Nadezhda se encargó de romper el hielo, Yuuri estaba algo cohibido por la situación en la que estaba metido, pero ser bombardeado por preguntas debido a la gran curiosidad de Nadezhda, como de donde era y si tenía novia, lo ayudó a relajarse y sentirse más en confianza.

Comieron galletas que al principio Yuuri se negó a probar, pero después de ver cómo Naddy las saboreaba se lo pensó de nuevo y termino comiendo hasta cuatro.

Víctor a veces intentaba que las preguntas de Naddy no fueran tan incomodas para el joven maestro que solo respondía con un rubor en las mejillas. Cuando Víctor vio que estaba más relajado, dijo que era hora de aprender.

Yuuri entonces se quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta, dejándola en el sofá. Naddy corrió a su habitación y trajo el banquillo en el que se sentaba para verse al espejo y Víctor trajo el cepillo de la abuela y un listón.

Yuuri se dio cuenta que Víctor estaba muy perdido, era ya muy obvio que en seis años no había intentado cambiar el peinado de su hija ni una vez.

—Víctor. Temo decirte que con esto no será suficiente para que puedas peinar a Naddy-chan.

Víctor y Naddy ladearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo, se le hizo algo tan tierno que soltó una risa divertida, parecían dos cachorros mirando a su dueño sin entender que decía.

Le explicó que para hacer el tan famoso moño se necesitaba de un cepillo con cerdas más duras, ligas para sostenerle el cabello, fijador y un peine.

Obviamente no tenía nada de eso.

—Estoy muy perdido en esto.

Yuuri sonrió de nuevo —No te preocupes, son cosas que se consiguen con facilidad en las tiendas y son muy económicas. Puedo acompañarte si gustas.

—¡Si papi! Qué el maestro Yuuri nos acompañe.

Fue así que, ataviada con un sombrero coqueto y ambos adultos con sus sudaderas para la ocasión, salieron a la calle en busca de lo necesario para la clase express.

Para llegar al centro comercial, solo se tenía que caminar algunos veinte minutos, en carro llegarían en menos tiempo, pero Yuuri se puso nervioso de ir en el carro de Víctor, así que sugirió el subterráneo, Naddy se emocionó por la idea de ir en tren y fue así que emprendieron el camino.

El centro comercial “Galería” estaba cerca del río Nava, saliendo del subterráneo se caminaba un tramo pequeño, Yuuri iba al lado de Nadezhda que emocionada contaba todo lo que vio en los vagones, Víctor le hacía segunda con su mano bien sujeta de la suya.

El centro comercial era enorme y de varios pisos, para llegar al lugar donde comprarían lo necesario debían de subir las escaleras eléctricas, Naddy se sujeto de Yuuri que la ayudó para subir y bajar sin miedo. Caminaban tranquilamente escuchando lo que Naddy alcanzaba a ver en los aparadores, hasta que llegaron a L’occitane, un establecimiento de productos para el cuidado de piel y cabello de origen francés.

La iluminación en amarillo le daba un toque elegante a los estantes de madera llenos de shampoos perfumados, jabones, cremas, tintes y variedad de productos. Nadezhda corrió hasta la mesa en el centro que tenía los productos nuevos exhibidos.

—Bienvenidos a L’Occitan. ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

Una hermosa rubia que olía a vainilla se les acercó. Alta y de ojos azules les sonreía a los dos, pero su atención se iba hacia Víctor que no despegan la mirada de Naddy que husmeaba en las cosas que había expuestas.

—Buscamos todo lo necesario para peinar a una niña.

La mujer solo sonrió ignorando a Yuuri.

—Síganme, les mostraré lo que necesiten.

—¡Mira papi! Hay shampoo de moritas y jabón también.

—Nadezhda no toques nada.

—Cómpramelo.

Víctor suspiró asintiendo, se dirigieron a los estantes donde pedían todo lo necesario y aunque Yuuri era quien le pedía las cosas, la mujer le acercaba todo a Víctor que iba tras Nadezhda, quitándole cosas de la mano que parecían frágiles o muy caras.

Los minutos se les fueron en conseguir todo lo que les hacía falta y en la insistencia de Naddy de que le comprara una bandana de color violeta que llevaba una flor de adorno.

Al final salieron con dos bolsas perfumadas y Nadezhda abrazaba la bolsita con ese arreglo para el cabello que tanto le pidió.

Caminaron por los pasillos llenos de gente que salían y entraban de las tiendas, Víctor vio con emoción en un aparador el conjunto de blusa y falda en color azul. Perfecto para Naddy, entraron ante la sonrisa de Yuuri que no dejaba de hablar con ella. La tienda era grande, aparadores y ropa por todos lados. El aire acondicionado y el olor a ropa fresca les dio la bienvenida.

Yuuri sostenía las bolsas de su primera compra mientras veía como Naddy y Víctor iban de un lado a otro escogiendo los que se le hacían más bonitos, al final terminaron con varios conjuntos, shorts de colores, playeras y camisas en su mayoría de varios tonos de morado, un sombrero y dos pares de tenis.

En los probadores había una pequeña sala donde Yuuri se sentó a esperar a que Naddy saliera con los atuendos para ver cómo se le veían. Víctor a veces le ayudaba, en otras la esperaba en la entrada del vestidor.

—Veo que vienen seguido de compras.

—Crece muy rápido, a veces de todo lo que se prueba solo le gustan dos o tres cosas, trato de que no deje la ropa nueva, pero si algo deja de gustarle, la vendo o la regalo.

—Entonces, no tiene un gran guardarropa.

Víctor hizo una adorable sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Solo tiene lo necesario para la escuela y la casa. En ocasiones repite los conjuntos porque se vuelven sus favoritos y aunque me gustaría verla con muchos más conjuntos, trato de consentirla.

—Papi, quiero este.

Al salir de la cortina en rosa pastel, la vieron con un vestido hasta las rodillas de flores blancas sobre una tela morada, los zapatos hacían buena combinación y algo tímida se sonrojó por la enorme sonrisa que tenía Víctor.

—Te vez preciosa mi princesa. Nos llevamos ese.

Pasaron otros diez minutos en los que Yuuri no dejaba de pensar en la forma tan amena que ambos se llevaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, Nadezhda salió de la tienda con dos vestidos, un par de zapatos y tennis, dos conjuntos y tres playeras.

Siguieron viendo aparadores y tiendas, está vez no comprando nada. Yuuri los seguía desde atrás, admirando la forma en la que ambos se abstraían en su mundo, donde convivían, se decían las cosas sin rodeos, en como Víctor le mostraba algo que a él le gustaba para ella y Naddy le mostraba a Víctor lo que le gustaría que se comprara para si mismo.

Era un momento padre e hija que Yuuri disfrutó desde lejos.

Debido al ajetreo, Nadezhda comenzó a quejarse que tenía hambre. Víctor sugirió comer algo ligero en el “Costa Coffee”.

Yuuri disfrutaba de ver cómo Víctor ayudaba a Nadezhda a cortar el pan del emparedado de jamón, antes de eso, Nadezhda colocó con delicadeza la servilleta de tela sobre sus piernas, con ceremonia tomaba los pedazos del emparedado e intentaba comerlo bien, fallando ya que terminaba manchándose la cara.

La platica fue amena, disfrutándola en compañía de café y pan. A veces Naddy gritaba emocionada al recordar las caricaturas de la mañana o decía que quería ir a los juegos más tarde.

Una mancha de catsup se quedó en la mejilla de la pequeña y Víctor con la cabeza recargada en el brazo la miraba comer, ajeno a su alrededor. Disfrutándola.

Al final, con su celular, le tomó una foto, que subió a Instagram, Nadezhda devorando un pedazo de emparedado, con la mancha de catsup y la mirada distraída.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El regreso a casa fue igual por el subterráneo, Víctor esperaba que Naddy tuviera energía para que Yuuri le enseñara como peinarla.

En el departamento. Sacaron todas las cosas que habían comprado y Nadezhda ayudándole acomodo todo en la mesa de centro.

—Bien, vamos a comenzar.

—Estoy un poco nervioso.

—No es tan difícil. Ven Naddy, siéntate.

Nadezhda se sentó sin chistar y espero a que Yuuri le desenredar el cabello.

Víctor prestaba atención al ver cómo con una increíble destreza, las manos de Yuuri maniobraban el peine para separar el flequillo del resto del cabello, como con el cepillo recogía el largo cabello plateado en una coleta alta y el resto lo enroscó en una dona de tela gruesa, sosteniéndolo con ligas y fijador.

—Para terminar. El cabello que sobra lo enredamos alrededor de la liga y lo sostenemos con horquillas.

Naddy se mordía los labios. Esperaba a que terminara para correr al espejo a verse.

—Y el flequillo se lo sostienes con sus horquillas lilas. Y Naddy-chan está lista.

—¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver!

Víctor le acercó el espejo y se lo mostró.

Nadezhda sonrió feliz. Yuuri había hecho lo mismo que la primera vez que la peinó y ahora que Víctor estaba decidido a aprender se emocionó mucho más.

Ahora, había llegado el momento de Víctor de intentarlo.

Le deshicieron el moño y al pie de la letra fue siguiendo instrucciones, pero se le hacía difícil sostenerle el cabello en la coleta, a veces le quedaba un poco floja y en otras no parecía tan lisa como debía de ser.

Al tercer intento Nadezhda comenzó a fastidiarse y ya no dejó que la peinara una cuarta. Solo se levantó y se fue a jugar con Makkachin.

Víctor se rindió con un profundo suspiro. Se dejó caer en el sofá soltando el cepillo y miro a Yuuri con un puchero.

—Es imposible. No voy a poder peinarla para su siguiente clase.

Yuuri le sonrió, comenzó a recoger las cosas y sin míralo dijo.

—Cuando no te salía un salto o algún pasó en tus rutinas ¿Te rendías?

—No. Lo volvía a intentar hasta que quedaba perfecto.

—Es lo mismo con esto. No esperaba que te saliera a la primera. Solo necesitas seguir practicando hasta que el moño te quede perfecto. Naddy es una niña que seguro entenderá el esfuerzo que estás haciendo y el día que lo logres será muy feliz por ti.

Víctor miró al joven maestro, que tenía una sonrisa adorable que se reflejaba en el rosa de sus mejillas. Tenía razón. No podía rendirse ahora. Era su primera caída. Se levantaría de ella y volvería a intentarlo. Solo debía seguir practicando.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Pero tienes mi número. Si tienes alguna duda con gusto te responderé.

—Gracias Yuuri. Hiciste mucho por mi hoy.

—Fue un placer.

Yuuri tomó sus cosas, mientras Víctor llamaba a Nadezhda para que se despidiera de él, pero no respondió. Extrañado, la buscó en su habitación viendo que se había quedado dormida sobre el estomago de Makkachin, que también dormía.

Víctor sonrió de medio lado volviendo a la sala.

—Se cansó más de lo que creí. Se quedó dormida.

—No hay problema, la veré en clases de todas formas.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y ahí se despidieron con cálidas sonrisas y agradeciendo por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Cuando Yuuri se fue, Víctor acomodó a Naddy en su cama, en la soledad de la sala buscó tutoriales en su celular de como ayudarse para peinar a Nadezhda.

Vagando por internet, hasta llegar a sus redes sociales, se topó con el me gusta de Yuuri, en la foto de Naddy.

Al entrar a su perfil encontró muy pocas fotos, eran más que nada de paisajes y playas que no reconoció, al ver la ubicación, marcaban Hasetsu, en Japón.

Comenzó a seguirlo y le llenó de corazones las fotos.

Se entretuvo largo rato dirigiéndose a varios lugares en la pantalla hasta que se encontró con un video no muy viejo de Yuuri. En el, bailaba en silencio, sin ningún tipo de música, parecía que lo habían grabado a escondidas, ya que parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Aún cuando no había música de fondo, Víctor casi podía escucharla en sus movimientos y con gran impresión, se dio cuenta que era su último programa libre, con el que ganó su ultima medalla de oro en el Grand Prix y las olimpiadas.

Se quedó mirando el video hasta el final y lo repitió varias veces más para seguir admirando sus movimientos sobre la madera del salón, como si se deslizara sobre el hielo si tuviera un par de patines en sus pies.

Se admiró tanto que terminó con una emoción en el estomago que lo llenó de un fuego extraño que le dio inspiración y las ganas de no rendirse.

Al final guardó el video y abrió las tiendas en línea.

No iba a rendirse para lograr que su pequeña se viera hermosa cada día de la semana, seguiría practicando como el joven maestro le dijo. Utilizaría lo qué ya sabe a su favor y demostraría que ningún Nikiforov se rinde a la primera.

Logrará que la pequeña Naddy se sienta orgulloso de su papi.


	5. Matryoshka

**¡Papi me peinó hoy!**

**5\. Matrioshka**.

Decir que Víctor la tuvo fácil para aprender a peinar, sería muy osado.

Había aprendido algo muy importante en su época de patinador, si se caía, se levantaba y lo volvía a intentar hasta que le saliera el salto.

El problema con Nadezhda al querer levantarse de sus fallos, era que es una niña. Cualquiera diría que una niña aceptara ser conejillo de indias de su propio padre y le hará caso las veces que quiera, pero siendo aun pequeña se aburría con facilidad.

Cuando Víctor creía que ya estaba a punto de dominar la técnica para hacerle el moño, Naddy se levantaba diciendo que estaba aburrida y se iba con el cabello a medio peinar. Lo dejaba suspirando vencido ya que no podía lograrlo aún. La empezó a entretener con su propio celular, poniéndole juegos o videos. Funcionaba un rato, pero después se quejaba de que le dolía la cabeza por las muchas veces que le jalaba el cabello.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ya llevaba más de una semana intentándolo, cuando Nadezhda le impedía seguir practicando, Víctor le mandaba un mensaje al joven maestro que siempre le respondía con optimismo.

Puedes hacerlo Víctor

No te desesperes.

Así son los niños, tenle paciencia.

Solo así podía seguir intentándolo, hasta que un día, una idea cruzó su cabeza, había visto en los videos por internet que muchos de los peinados se hacía en cabezas de plástico, con cabellos sintéticos que simulan el cabello humano.

Así que buscó en tiendas locales donde conseguirla, apartó una y al día siguiente antes de pasar por Naddy a la escuela la recogió.

Así que, mientras la niña miraba televisión, él seguía intentando.

Víctor era muy necio, habían puesto como meta personal llevarla peinada por su cuenta al día siguiente, así que, después de llevarla a dormir siguió haciendo el dichoso peinado.

Era ya de madrugada, cuándo cansado y un poco fastidiado logró hacer a la perfección el moño, en el proceso, aprendió varias técnicas para peinados diferentes, los videos de YouTube y lo que le enseñó Yuuri le sirvieron de mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, con un hueco en el estomago, sentó a Nadezhda en el banquillo de la mesa para tener un mejor alcance debido a su altura, desenredó su largo cabello y puso manos a la obra.

Cinco minutos después colocó un poco de fijador en el cabello, acomodó su flequillo con las horquillas y colocó un listón morado alrededor del moño.

Sonrió complacido por su trabajo y Nadezhda lo miró algo insegura.

—¿Qué te parece? —le pasó el espejo de mano mientras le preguntaba y Naddy después de mirarse bien se bajó para verse en el espejo de su cuarto, volvió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en forma de corazón y lo abrazó.

—¡Me encanta! Por fin pudiste peinarme.

Víctor sonrió de igual forma, por fin hacía alusión a su nombre. Había logrado la Victoria.

.-.-.-.-.

—¡Maestro Yuuri! ¡Maestro Yuuri! ¡Papi me peinó hoy!

Yuuri volteó a ver a Nadezhda que llegaba corriendo al salón lanzándose a Yuuri, abrazándolo por las piernas de la emoción.

Víctor llegó a los pocos segundos con su mochila y de igual forma sonreía victorioso.

—¡Vaya! Que hermoso moño, veo que tú papi al fin lo logró. —Yuuri le acomodó un pelito que se le escapó del flequillo, Naddy soltó una risita mostrando un cálido rosa en sus mejillas, Yuuri la invitó a pasar junto con sus compañeras, lo que hizo después de darle un sonoro beso a Víctor a modo de despedida.

—Lo lograste Víctor, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Fue gracias a lo que me enseñaste y un poco de videos en internet también.

Yuuri le sonrió logrando que sus ojos brillaran de forma especial —Cuando quieras, si así Naddy es feliz, estoy dispuesto ayudarte en lo que haga falta.

Víctor alzó un poco las cejas por el comentario, Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y el tono rojizo en sus mejillas hizo aparición.

Parece que fue muy directo.

—Yo... debo dar clases. Te veo luego Víctor.

Se fue antes de que Víctor pudiera decirle algo, aún así se quedó con esa sensación de ver a Yuuri interesado en que Naddy fuera feliz. Eso hablaba mucho del joven maestro.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo.

En el entrenamiento, Víctor les decía a todos sus colegas que había podido peinar a Nadezhda, estaba tan orgulloso de su logro que, deseaba que todo mundo compartiera su alegría, obviamente no le creyeron ya que en seis años jamás había peinado a la pequeña, aún cuando les mostraba las fotografías que le tomó recién peinada. De igual forma, les hizo saber que verían a Nadezhda más constantemente con hermosos peinados.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Nadezhda jugaba con Makkachin y Víctor preparaba la cena, recibió una llamada.

Su madre estaba viajando a San Petersburgo.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo meses sin ver a mi nieta, no eres para traerla a Moscú, así que iré a visitarlos, llego en un par de horas.

—¿Por que tan de repente? Al menos me hubieras avisado.

—Me hubieras dicho que estás muy ocupado, no, no. Así me aseguro de que no huirás a ningún lado.

—Pero madre...

—Víctor Vladimirovich Nikiforov, ¿a caso no quieres que vea a mi pequeña?

—No madre, no es eso.

—En ese caso no tienes de qué quejarte. Ya voy de salida cariño, te veo ahí.

—Si madre, buen viaje.

Víctor soltó un profundo suspiro y miró el reloj de muñeca, su madre tardaría dos horas máximo en llegar a Moscú, apenas le daba tiempo de ir al aeropuerto a recogerla.

—Naddy, cariño. Trae tu chaqueta, vamos a salir.

—¡Makkachin va a hacer acrobacias papi!

—Déjalas para después, babushka viene de visita.

Se escuchó que algo golpeó el piso y Víctor solo pudo imaginarse a Nadezhda haciendo las acrobacias en vez de Makkachin.

—¡Babushka viene de visita!

Víctor adoraba como Nadezhda se emocionaba, soltaba pequeños grititos y repetía lo que le decía en voz alta.

Llegó de inmediato con una sudadera en lila, de sus favoritas, se sobaba un brazo y Víctor se sonrió a si mismo al ver que había acertado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala de arribos del aeropuerto Púlkovo, mucha gente esperaba a sus familiares y amigos con los brazos abiertos.

Para Víctor y Nadezhda, era igual, pero al parecer el vuelo de el pariente que esperaban se había atrasado un poco, así que Víctor mantenía entretenida a Naddy con juegos en su celular, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Makkachin esperaba recostado al lado del asiento a que Víctor hiciera algún movimiento, mientras Víctor movía una pierna de nervios.

No es que tuviera una mala relación con su madre, de hecho se llevaban muy bien, pero su madre era muy insistente en un tema, cada que ella los visitaba repetía lo mucho que le hacía falta una mujer que le ayudara a criar a Nadezhda.

Víctor no necesitaba de nadie más para criarla, tal vez solo alguien de confianza para cuidarla cuando era necesario, pero para educarla no. Después de Galya, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba a alguien que lo fuera a dejar solo y, aunque a veces si hacía falta el cariño de alguien más, eran breves momentos que quedaban rezagados con Naddy y toda su dulzura.

No podía ganarle en una discusión a su madre, así que evitaba iniciar una.

La puerta de cristal corredizo se abrió con la entrada de nuevos pasajeros llegando, al verlos, reconoció la larga cabellera rubia de su madre, que se balanceaba con gracia, su cabello iba adornado con una pañoleta color verde a forma de diadema.

—¡Vitenka!

Alzó su mano derecha saludándolo desde lejos, jalaba una maleta grande del mismo color de la pañoleta y su largo vestido floreado se bamboleaba con cada paso que daba.

—¡Babushka Alía!

Naddy corrió a su abuela que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Le dio un par de vueltas dándole sonoros besos en las mejillas.

—¡Mi pequeña cisne! Cuanto has crecido.

Víctor las alcanzó en ese momento, recibiendo dos besos en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo de la mujer que le dio la vida.

—Un gustó verte mama. —tomó la maleta de su madre para emprender el camino a casa.

Naddy la sostuvo de la mano jalándola a la salida. Junto a Makkachin que la seguía moviendo la cola.

—Mi hermoso Vitenka, si no es por qué llego de sorpresa jamás me visitarías.

—De verdad no he podido, Naddy empezó clases de ballet y pronto empezará la temporada de patinaje, apenas tengo tiempo para descansar.

—Eso cambiaría si vivieras en Moscú, te cuidaría a mi pequeñita siempre que lo necesitarás.

—No empecemos madre.

—Tienes razón cariño. Mejor dime quién peinó a mi bella cisne.

—Papi lo hizo abuelita, me peinó muy bonito.

Después de las clases de ballet, Víctor quiso intentar otro peinado que aprendió con la cabeza sintética, constaba de una trenza de dos gajos que bajaba después de una media coleta, lo adornó con pequeñas flores blancas que compró el día que Yuuri lo enseñó y el flequillo iba sostenido por dos horquillas blancas, que se perdían en su cabello plateado.

Alia se quedó boca abierta al escuchar a la niña, la última vez que Víctor intentó peinar a Nadezhda tenía cuatro años y no dejaba de llorar por qué le jalaba los pequeños nudos que se le hicieron por lo largo de su cabello.

Alena Nikiforova por primera vez, se había quedado sin palabras.

En el camino, Víctor compró comida ya que no alcanzaría a preparar algo para los tres, además de que ya era tarde y Nadezhda comenzaba a quejarse de que tenía hambre.

—¿Cómo está papá? No te acompañó está vez.

—Tu hermano Vladik lo llevó a Noruega, ya vez como es tu padre, siempre qué hay oportunidad de viaje lo aprovecha.

—¿Y Marrinette?

—Sigue en relación con ese tailandés que conoció el año pasado, está lista para ir a visitarlo a fin de año, le mandó regalos a la princesa ya que no pudo venir.

—Ya tenias tiempo planeando venir.

—Solo una semana. Los extrañaba.

Víctor suspiró algo cansado. Conocía los planes de su madre y a veces era cansado cuando no le avisaba que iba a visitarlos.

En casa compartieron un poco de pizza en la mesa que servía de división, entre la cocina y la sala. Naddy le contaba a su abuela lo que había aprendido en la escuela de ballet, las nuevas amigas que había hecho y lo mucho que le gustaba su maestro Yuuri.

—Es japonés abuelita, papi me mostró el país, está rodeado de agua y el maestro Yuuri me mostró una foto de su casa. Un día vamos a ir ¿verdad papi?

—Tal vez.

— Es un país muy bonito, esperemos algún día puedas conocerlo pequeña.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Naddy alimentaba a Makkachin con un pedazo de pizza.

—¿Quien te enseñó a peinar a Nadezhda?

—Yo lo hice por mi cuenta.

—Y el maestro Yuuri.

Alena miró a Víctor con una ceja alzada, intentó ignorar esa mirada concentrándose en la comida en su plato. Naddy seguía contándole a su abuela sobre el día que fueron al centro comercial a comprar las cosas o cuando Yurio —que le explicó después porque le dijo así— la cuidó porque su papi salió.

—Y Beka tiene un águila abuelita. Dijo que un día me la presentaría.

—¿Beka?

—Otabek Altin. Es un patinador de Kazajistán que está entrenando con nosotros esta temporada, es un buen amigo de Yurio y ambos me ayudan a veces a cuidarla.

—Así que has dejado a veces a mi bebe al cuidado de jóvenes, cuando yo podría hacer eso sin problema.

Aquí vamos.

—Madre. Tú bien sabes porque no puedo irme a Moscú.

—Al menos si no quieres que yo te ayude, encuentra a alguien aquí que pueda cumplir el papel de madre para Naddy.

—Naddy, ¿porqué no vas a ver la tele mientras recojo la mesa?

Nadezhda asintió seria, bajándose del banquillo, en cuanto puso el sonido a una altura moderada, Víctor alejó su plato.

—Tu sabes que te amo madre, pero no quiero que hables de esos temas frente a Nadezhda.

—No tiene nada de malo, ella tiene derecho a ver a su papi con alguien que la pueda ayudar a educarla.

—Yo estoy bien solo, ambos la llevamos bien. No te niego que es difícil a veces pero acepté la responsabilidad.

—Entiendo eso hijo, pero no olvidemos que no es bien visto que un padre eduque solo a su hija, Naddy necesita una figura femenina que la ayude a descubrir los caminos de una mujer. Apenas acabas de enseñarte a peinarla, no es algo que marque su personalidad a lo largo, pero a lo que voy, es que te falta esa delicadeza para cuidar a una niña, que solo la figura de mujer puede crear.

Víctor la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, se masajeo el puente de la nariz, despacio, contando hasta diez.

—Se que he fallado tal vez en algunas cosas. No soy perfecto madre y tal vez no tengo oportunidad de fallar con una niña pequeña, pero, no necesito a nadie para eso, Naddy me ha ido enseñando con el paso de los días a su lado que hacer y no para que sea una niña feliz y plena.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad y plenitud por Nadezhda? ¿Qué pasará cuando crezca y haga su vida?

—Ya me encargaré de eso en su momento.

—Vitya...

—No disfraces tus intenciones de emparejarme con alguien usando a Nadezhda. Lo que pase con ella me concierne solo a mí. Deja de usarla de excusa.

Víctor la miró con seriedad y Alena le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo. No volveré a molestarte con eso hijo.

—Gracias.

—¿Pero qué harás si Galya en algún momento aparece?

Víctor la miró sorprendido y volteo a ver a Nadezhda, que le prestaba mucha atención a la televisión como para ignorar la platica de los adultos.

—No deja de ser su madre. Si llega a aparecer no le negare sus derechos. Pero si veo que ella no es buena influencia para mi hija, no me tentare el corazón para alejarla.

Alena ya no agregó nada.

Al terminar de cenar, sacó de su maleta los regalos que traía dejándolas cerca de donde estaba Nadezhda. La pequeña miraba emocionada como sacaba y sacaba cosas entre sus propios artículos personales y lo que parecía ropa para Víctor.

—Te traje un par de cosas Víctor, para que dejes esa ropa de anciano que cargas.

Víctor suspiró vencido recibiendo la bolsa de marca conocida en sus manos y despacio fue desenvolviéndola.

—A Makkachin le traigo un collar nuevo con una placa en forma de huesito.

Makkachin ladró moviendo la cola al saberse nombrado, Víctor se lo colocó dejando al lado el que ya no iba a utilizar.

—Y por último eh dejado el regalo más importante para mi princesa.

Sacó una maleta pequeña, que al abrirlo traía unos conjuntos en lila y azul pastel para Nadezhda, que emocionada brincó en el sofá.

—¡Mira papi! ¡Qué bonitos!

—No te hubieras molestado mama.

Alena hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, sacó de su maleta el último regalo, envuelto en una tela roja con adornos en dorado.

Era una muñeca Matrioshka, cabello castaño de ojos azules con una pañoleta en azul claro y flores rosas, el vestido era adornado por figuras en blanco sobre un color azul.

Era muy grande, para que Alena pudiera sostenerla debía usar ambas manos y con cuidado la puso en la mesa de centro frente a Naddy.

—¡Una matryoshka! Gracias abuelita.

Víctor acariciaba a Makkachin que descansaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas viendo cómo Naddy, admiraba la muñeca.

—Había esperado años para regalártela, mi pequeño cisne, es una pieza muy antigua, perteneció a la mismísima zarevna Anastasia Romanova.

Naddy soltó un jadeo y con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

—Mamá, deja de inventarle cosas.

—¿Quién dice que son inventos? Hay muchos tesoros de los zares que están perdidos, este es uno de ellos.

Víctor dejo que siguiera con sus cuentos, no le molestaban pero no le agradaba la idea de que hiciera creer a Naddy que descendía de zares.

Nadezhda se entretuvo con la muñeca un rato, sacando y metiendo las pequeñas muñecas, que venían una dentro de la otra, mientras contaba cuantas más iban saliendo.

Entre ambas jugaban con la muñeca, Víctor aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a Yuuri, con quien desde hace días había entablado una amistad para conversar.

V.Nikiforov Mi madre vino de visita.

Katsuki.Yu Que bien, las visitas familiares son buenas.

V.Nikiforov Con ella no, siempre insiste que consiga pareja y llena a Naddy con ideas de que desciende de los zares.

Katsuki.Yu Bueno, las madres cuando son abuelas sacan ideas para entretener a sus nietos.

Víctor torció la boca mirando a Nadezhda que seguía entretenida jugando.

V.Nikiforov Me hace pensar de qué tal vez mamá ya es anciana.

Katsuki.Yu Creo que solo desea que Naddy-chan se divierta y desarrolle su imaginación. O tal vez es cierto y eres el heredero de los Romanov.

Víctor soltó una risita que atrajo la atención de las dos damas en la sala, Víctor no se dio cuenta de ello, solo siguió escribiendo en su celular.

V.Nikiforov Si así fuera, entonces sabes mi secreto. Creo que tendré que eliminar las pruebas y huir del país.

Katsuki.Yu Jajajajajaja

Se imaginó a Yuuri riendo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillando, casi podía escuchar su risa en sus oídos. Y sonrió. Yuuri le calmaba los nervios y su forma positiva de mirar la vida le ayudaba a hacer frente a situaciones que iban ajena a lo que conoce.

Se sentía feliz de tenerlo como amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La visita de babushka Alia se había extendido ya a tres días.

Esa mañana decidida a conocer al maestro Yuuri acompañó a Nadezhda y Víctor a la clase, quería saber porque Naddy no dejaba de decirle lo que le había enseñado Yuuri en sus clases y porque, cada que Víctor recibía un mensaje de su parte, sonreía.

Antes de eso, Víctor las despertó temprano con un delicioso aroma a huevos recién hechos, pan de centeno y salchichas horneadas.

El desayuno fue acompañado de las canciones infantiles del televisor y a un Makkachin que exigía atención a falta de alimento. Al término, todos fueron a cambiarse y aún cuando ya llevaba dos días en casa de Víctor, se le hacía increíble la forma en que peinaba a Nadezhda, hasta hace una semana no sabía que Víctor sabía peinarla y ahora que lo veía se le hacía increíble el especial cuidado que ponía en fijar el flequillo con horquillas blancas y el listón en forma de moño en el peinado recién hecho.

En la entrada del salón de Naddy, Yuuri recibía a las niñas que, acompañadas de sus madres, lo saludaban con afecto, a su vez, él les entregaba una hoja y les explicaba con paciencia de que trataba.

En cuanto Nadezhda lo vio, corrió a él dándole un abrazo a la altura de su cintura, que es a donde lo alcanzaba.

—¡Maestro Yuuri! ¡Hola!

—¡Naddy-chan! Tan enérgica como siempre.

—Mi babushka nos visita de Moscú, hoy me vino acompañar.

Yuuri alzó la mirada y se encontró a Víctor acompañada de quién dedujo, era su madre.

Joven y de blanca piel, parecida a Víctor por sus ojos aquamarina, pensaría que era Víctor en su época junior por el largo de su cabello, de no ser por qué su melena rubia, además de que iba trenzado a la espalda.

—Hola Yuuri. Te presento a mi madre, Alena Nikiforova.

Yuuri hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, para después ser recibido con dos besos en la mejilla por parte de Alena.

—Él es mi maestro abuelita.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi pequeña cisne habla mucho de ti.

Yuuri enrojeció por las palabras y solo atinó a asentir.

—Un gusto conocerla. Naddy es una excelente alumna, a este paso vendrá siendo la bailarina principal en el recital de invierno.

Yuuri le acarició la cabeza sonriéndole complacido. Víctor formó una sonrisa de corazón llena de orgullo al escuchar eso.

—¿Cuándo es el recital?

—Dentro de dos meses, las clases se están centrando en esto, todos los grados van a participar, pero mi número es el mejor.

Naddy sonrió emocionada y Víctor recibió la hoja de manos de Yuuri, mientras le explicaba que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante para el recital.

Se despidió de Nadezhda con un sonoro beso y a Yuuri le sonrió complacido diciéndole que lo vería más tarde.

Alena acompañó a Víctor a el entrenamiento, ahí conoció a Beka y con una enorme sonrisa se complació al ver que Yuri, alias Yurio, había crecido mucho de la última vez que lo vio.

Veía desde las gradas cada uno de los nuevos programas de los patinadores y se reía a cada chiste que Yakov le decía.

Ambos se conocían desde hace muchos años, cuando Víctor empezó en el patinaje, su madre era quien lo llevaba a cada entrenamiento y competencia, curaba las heridas de las caídas, buscaba la forma de que sus trajes estuvieran impecables y listos para las competencias.

Alena Nikiforova siempre estuvo al pendiente de su hijo pequeño, era al que más cuidaba por su naturaleza sensible, que aún demostrando que era fuerte, en su interior, no soportaba las burlas de compañeros de clase, que lo hacían sentir menos por dedicarse a un deporte "para niñas".

—Me preocupa Yakov, Víctor siempre ha sido sensible en su interior, aunque quiere demostrarme que está bien cómo está, no deja de asustarme la soledad que lo envuelve.

—Tiene a Nadenka para evitar eso.

—Eso lo se Yakov, pero aunque Vitya no lo quiera admitir, le falta algo. No es el mismo desde que Galya se fue. Y cuando estaba con ella también cambio. La vida lo alzó y lo golpeó de forma cruel al ser abandonado. Nadezhda lo hizo centrarse en alguien más que no sea él mismo y aunque le ayudó a superar la ruptura, no deja de ser triste ver que no hay nadie para él. Siempre trato de hacérselo ver. Pero creo que no lo he hecho bien. Solo quiero que mi Vitya sea feliz.

Yakov lo miró de lejos, dándole indicaciones a Yurio desde el centro de la pista, llevaba un dedo índice en los labios con los brazos cruzados.

—Tal vez debamos esperar a que lo note.

—La soledad lo consumirá antes de que se de cuenta Yakov. Mi niño es un genio, pero muy distraído para ver que dedicarse solo a Nadezhda no será suficiente en algún momento. Lo sé yo, que tuve tres hijos.

Yakov asintió gruñendo un poco. Entendía a que se refería Alia. Nadezhda crecería y aunque Víctor se dedique solo a ella, la niña se volverá independiente y al no tener a nadie que dependa de él. La soledad lo consumirá.

—Esperemos que algo pase o se dé cuenta antes de que sea tarde.

Alena soltó un suspiro mirando a Víctor sacar su celular, se acercó a la orilla de la pista y recargado en la baranda, vio que contestaba un mensaje con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

En un momento toda el aura que envolvía a Víctor cambió, sus labios en un corazón se curvaron de forma natural y fluida, el calor parecía emanar de sus pupilas y cuando volvió a su trabajo con Yurio, traía otro semblante.

Era como si por un momento la soledad fuera olvidada.

Alena sorprendida abrió la boca, esperando que Yakov lo hubiera notado, no lo dijo pero por su rostro supo que estaba en lo correcto.

Víctor tenia a alguien especial.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Alia no quería presionar, pero su naturaleza como madre era intentar descubrir quién era la extraña, que hacía sonreír a su hijo en breves momentos.

Lo notó el día que llego, mientras jugaba con Nadezhda y le enseñaba como se acomodaba la muñeca dentro de la otra, Víctor sonrió.

Su hijo al parecer tenia a alguien especial.

Intentó de modo más sencillo y sutil preguntarle con quien hablaba tanto, Víctor no entendía la pregunta, sabía que no estaba mintiendo, era un niño distraído que a menos que no le digas las cosas con claridad no va a entenderlo.

A la cuarta noche de su visita, estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo, preguntarle por quien le hablaba siempre por mensajes y lo hacía sonreír.

Pero antes Nadezhda, con todo su encanto, necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Abuela, no entiendo, ¿por qué las muñecas tienen otras muñecas adentro?

—Es porque representan a las mamás cuidando a sus hijas, son como pequeños costalitos de vida que irán dando otra vida más pequeña que pronto será una madre que dará mas vida.

Naddy la miro un momento y después a la muñeca sobre la mesa que estaba toda desarmada, la niña era inteligente, pequeña, pero inteligente.

Alia se puso de pie aprovechando que Víctor se servía un poco de té en la cocina y lo intercepto antes de que huyera. Le quedaban aun un par de días de visita y quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

Era madre y como tal solo quería ver feliz a su hijo, no por breves segundo o solo minutos. Lo quería ver feliz siempre.

—Víctor hay una cosa que no me deja estar tranquila.

—¿No estas cómoda? Le puedo decir a Nadezhda que duerma contigo si eso quieres.

—No, no, hay un tema importante que quiero hablar contigo. —Alia se preparó un té para hacerle compañía a Víctor con el suyo, hablarían de forma civilizada, de madre a hijo.

—Sé que me pediste que no me metiera, pero desde hace días he notado algo en ti hijo.

—No estoy viendo a nadie.

—Eso lo sé. Pasas todo el día en casa, cuando no estás ocupado con los entrenamientos o llevando a Nadezhda a sus clases. No te recrimino nada, le das la atención que necesita y la ayudas en sus tareas.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi duda es, a quien le sonríes cuando vez el celular.

Víctor alzó una ceja no entendiendo la pregunta de su madre.

—Te lo pondré mas claro. El día que le di la muñeca a Naddy tu sonreías y en la pista lo vi también. Es con alguien con quien hablas. ¿Quién es? ¿Me la vas a presentar?

Aun cuando su madre fue más detallada, no lograba entender a que se refería con sonreír.

El sonreía, cuando Naddy le contaba algo, cuando se despedía para ir a dormir o le daba los buenos días.

Jamás se creyó una persona amargada, para él la vida era muy corta para ser tan negativo y eso que ha pasado por cosas difíciles que a veces lo hacen desesperarse o temer por el futuro.

Estaba a punto de decirle a su madre que le explicara eso de que "sonríe" en momentos en específicos, ya que él no era un amargado, cuando Nadezhda se le acercó muy seria.

—Papi, ¿donde está mamá?

Víctor palideció.

La pregunta tan repentina le hizo corto circuito en el cerebro. Incluso Alena se quedo de piedra al escucharla con esa pregunta.

Desde que era pequeña, Nadezhda le preguntaba a Víctor por que ella no tenia mamá como las niñas que jugaban en el parque, le dejo en claro que ella tenía una mamá pero que se había ido a "trabajar" lejos.

Que saliera con esa pregunta de forma tan repentina le había helado la sangre.

—¿Qué?

—Mi mami, ¿dónde está?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Babushka dijo que las muñecas representan a las mamás cuidando a sus hijas para que sean mamás. ¿Dónde está mami?

Víctor sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, hasta que cansado fuera a detenerse.

Sabía que en algún momento le tenía que contar sobre esto, sobre lo que paso con Galya, con él y con Naddy, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

No sabía cómo acabar con el silencio y quitarle esa mirada tan seria a una niña de seis años que solo quería una respuesta.

¿Cómo le dices a tu hija que su madre se fue porque el hacerse cargo de una niña no estaba en sus planes y a su vez no lastimarla de por vida?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Víctor deseo ser tan chiquito, para que pudiera esconderse dentro de la matrioshka.


	6. Juegos de lluvia

**¡Papi me peinó hoy!**

**6\. Juegos de lluvia.**

Víctor tenía álbumes llenos de fotografías de la niña en diferentes facetas de su corta vida.

Hay unas de cuando era pequeña, en las que recuerda bien que estaba más regordeta de sus mejillas. A veces con nostalgia y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la recuerda como una adorable bolita de carne.

Víctor adoraba tomarle fotografías y Naddy adoraba que su papi la tomará como una modelo; cada gracia, sonrisa, cuando gateó, aprendió a caminar y a hablar, cada momento de Víctor con Nadezhda estaba registrado en esas imágenes que quedarían grabadas para siempre.

En momentos esas fotografías con su pequeña hija, lo hacían sentir algo viejo, pero no por eso menos feliz.

Además de fotografías, Víctor guardaba anécdotas y situaciones con Naddy que lo hacían sonreír y a veces las tomaba como experiencia. Una de sus muchas anécdotas referente a los primeros meses en soledad con Nadezhda, era cuando comenzó a alimentarse con algo más que leche. Recuerda haber comprado una dotación completa de papillas para bebe de diferentes sabores, juguitos y sus utensilios de color rosado adornado de perros y gatos para animarla a comer.

Había aprendido casi a la mala que los niños pueden ser muy necios, Naddy no era la diferencia.

La duda llegaba cuando se agarraba a llorar porque algo no le gustaba, se retorcía en su sillita especial mientras gritaba con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, Víctor le hablaba de diferentes maneras para hacerla calmarse, más cuando intentaba darle la papilla que la niña se negaba a comer tirando el contenido de la cuchara, manchando sus manos, su ropita, el babero y hasta las playeras de Víctor.

Recuerda muy bien que suspiraba intentando calmar sus nervios. No estaba seguro si estaba haciéndolo bien, no entendía porque la molestia de Naddy.

¿Lograría entender que necesitaba su pequeña para hacerla sentir mejor?

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero, sus primeros momentos de duda cambiaban para convertirse en certezas al descubrir de que forma ella se sentía a gusto.

Fue así que poco a poco cambio rutinas y formas de alimentarla, cuidarla y vestirla.

Por ejemplo; a la hora de comer, la sentaba en sus piernas y la entretenía con videos mientras le daba su comida despacio. Comenzó a comprarle ropa que se lavaba con mayor facilidad y el mismo empezó a usar playeras viejas por si llegaba a ensuciarlo no fuera a lamentar la pérdida.

A base de prueba y error aprendió a cuidar de su hija. La duda siempre estaba ahí, ya que continuamente descubría cosas con referencia a tener una hija.

En este momento no era diferente.

Mientras peinaba su cabello para llevarla a dormir, descubrió que nunca se está listo para lo que vendrá después, creía que cuando le preguntara por Galya ella ya tendría edad suficiente para entender y él estaría listo.

Error. Nunca se esta listo para nada.

Ni para afrontar los problemas de la vida, ni para ser padre.

No le quedaba de otra más que afrontarlo. Como ha afrontado cada situación desde que se quedaron solo los dos.

La llevó a la cama y después de acomodarle su peluche y dejar que Makkachin se recostara en las piernas de la pequeña, fue que tomó un largo suspiro.

Había llegado el momento.

Se sentó a su lado dejando que recargara su cabeza en su pecho, la abrazó lo mejor que pudo, dejando que su calor la envolviera para que se sintiera segura ya que la siguiente situación era difícil y no quería causarle conflictos.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

—Si, siempre me lo dices.

—Quiero que te quede bien claro que te amo y que todos lo hacen igual. Yurio, Beka, tus abuelos, hasta creo que el maestro Yuuri.

Naddy asintió sonriendo.

—Tu mami igual.

Al decir esto su voz bajó un decibel, no olvidaba las palabras que le dirigió cuando se fue, las mismas que se repetía cuando sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir y le daban ese empujón que necesitaba.

No estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto al decirle que ella también la amaba. Galya se fue, dejándola cuando tenía solo unos meses de nacida.

Para Víctor eso no era amor.

—¿Y dónde está?

Víctor suspiró terminando de acomodar las palabras de mejor forma para que las entendiera. Ya no quería equivocarse, pero con ella había aprendido que en la vida todo es a base de prueba y error, ser padre en muchas ocasiones es más error que prueba.

—Tu mami y yo tuvimos muchas diferencias. —Eso no era mentira, haciendo retrospectiva, cuando estaban en relación hubo un momento en que las cosas ya no iban bien.

Y sin embargo lograron concebir a Naddy.

—A veces los adultos creemos que todo será para siempre, pero en ocasiones no podemos congeniar, causando que dejemos de llevarnos bien y empiecen los problemas.

Naddy lo miraba no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería, para ella la vida era simple, si alguien no le caía bien no le hablaba y ya.

Naddy lo miro, a veces los adultos eran muy complicados.

Víctor llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, tenía que ponerlo más simple para ella.

—Tu mami y yo dejamos de llevarnos bien, ella buscaba algo completamente diferente a lo que yo buscaba, así que decidió ir por eso, a otro lugar, lejos de aquí. No fue porque no te amara, si no porque esta vida no era lo que quería.

Aun así esa explicación no le gusto mucho.

—Y se fue. — Nadezhda bajo la mirada triste.

—No estaba lista de dejar todo por lo que siempre soñó, tal vez un día vuelva y quiera ser tu mami para siempre. Algún día se dará cuenta que le haces falta y vendrá.

—¿Y te casaras con ella?

Víctor se mordió el labio, esto se estaba poniendo peor.

Jamás pensó en casarse con Galya, la relación que tenían no era para que llegarán al altar, la amó mucho, pero nunca se sintió listo de dar ese paso. Cuando Naddy nació, llegó a pensarlo, pero la ambición por ganar medallas era más fuerte que sentar cabeza y dedicarse de lleno a su familia.

Ya que lo meditaba, tal vez ese fue uno de las cuestiones porque Galya se fue.

—Como te dije no buscábamos lo mismo. Ella seguirá siendo tu mami, jamás dejará de serlo, pero ya no podemos estar juntos. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que si. Es solo que, a veces pareces estar triste, no quiero que estés triste, papi.

Víctor le sonrió abrazándola más a él.

—No te preocupes mi amor, mientras te tenga conmigo, siempre seré feliz.

Naddy alcanzó a darle un beso en la barbilla.

—¿Te ayudé con tus dudas?

—Sip. Ojalá un día pueda conocer a mami.

—Algún día.

. -. -. -.

Víctor bebía un poco de vodka sentado en la sala, iluminado sólo por la luz de la lámpara que había en la mesita a su lado.

Miraba una fotografía. Es la única que conservó después de que Galya se fue, todas las demás las rompió y tiró, a excepción de la que tenía en sus manos.

En ella estaba Galya sonriendo abrazada de Víctor que mostraba su ya famosa sonrisa de corazón. Se veían bien juntos, compartiendo una tarde en la playa, era su foto favorita porqué era la única en la que Galya sonreía.

Entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que no tenían nada en común, que tal vez congeniaron por mucho tiempo debido a la atracción.

No podía negar que era una mujer muy bella y esa belleza le hizo caer a Víctor, también el deseo inconsciente de tener a alguien a su lado que le apartará la soledad, pero no se dio cuenta o al menos no a tiempo, antes de notar que sus caminos iban dirigidos en diferentes direcciones.

No se arrepentía de sus decisiones, ya que tal vez no tendría a Nadezhda, pero no le quitaba el peso de que ahora estaba de nuevo solo y que ella seguía siendo una parte del pasado que lo perseguiría para siempre.

Galya no dejaba de ser la madre de Nadezhda y si en algún momento ella tocaba la puerta, no iba a impedirle el paso.

Sea como fuere, no podría alejarla de su vida para continuar, esa era su mayor preocupación.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Alia se sentó en el sofá de enfrente envuelta en una bata, sus ojos azules lo escudriñaban, lo hacía sentir expuesto.

—A veces pienso en Galya y en que va a pasar si algún día vuelve

—¿Alguna vez la has buscado? ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Claro que la he buscado, cuando Naddy tenía como un año, mi intención era que estuviera en cada paso que daba aunque no estuviéramos juntos, ni siquiera iba a pedirle que me ayudara a educarla, pero jamás dejó que la encontrará, se alejó por completo de ambos. Así que lo dejé por la paz, es obvio que lo que menos le interesa es Nadezhda y por mi esta bien. No la necesitamos.

—Hijo…

—No importa madre.

—¿Qué harás si un día vuelve?

—Ya veré.

—Sabes que eso no es una respuesta.

—No creo que vuelva mamá, son casi siete años de que se fue, es obvio que no le importamos, además no hace falta, hemos estado bien los dos y solo vendría a estorbar.

—Víctor…

—Me voy a dormir.

Víctor miro de nuevo la fotografía, soltó un bufido y la rompió en varios pedazos tirándolos al bote de basura.

Alia entendía su coraje, si ella estuviera en el mismo lugar no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a crear conflicto en su familia.

Aún así, no dejaba de pensar que Galya era la madre de su pequeño cisne, aunque el hecho de haberla dado a luz, no la convertía en mamá.

Apagó las luces para volver a la cama, al pasar por la habitación de Víctor no pudo evitar verlo abrazado a la almohada.

A ella no le preocupaba tanto que Galya volviera. Era el que Víctor jamás saliera de la soledad que no se daba cuenta tenía sobre él.

. -. -. -. -.

La visita de babushka Alia había terminado, había llegado el momento de volver a Moscú.

A Naddy no le gustaba despedirse de su abuelita.

A veces por el trabajo de Víctor las visitas se hacían muy largas una de la otra y ella adoraba a su familia, su abuela siempre preparaba comida deliciosa, su abuelo la cuidaba y le cumplía sus caprichos y sus tíos la llevaban a paseos por la ciudad. Era la única nieta por el momento y adoraba la atención que tenían sobre ella.

Aún a falta de ver a sus familiares seguido sonreía ante sus besos y abrazos, junto con las promesas de verse más seguido y la ida a una cabaña cerca del río en las vacaciones.

La vieron partir y volvieron a casa no sin antes pasar por pizza a un local donde comieron juntos y Nadezhda jugo en la piscina de pelotas.

Los días después de eso avanzaron con increíble calma. Nadezhda no volvió a tocar el tema de su mamá en todo ese tiempo, aun cuando Víctor temía ser interrogado de nuevo por la pequeña eso jamás paso, parecía ser que Naddy se había conformado con lo que le dijo y gracias a eso podía seguir con su vida de niña.

Nadezhda estaba cerca de ser la primera en el recital de ballet con un solo incluido, los días se le iban en ensayos, la escuela, las tardes de juegos con Makkachin y los fines de semana visitando al abuelo Nico.

Víctor en ese tiempo había decidido llevarla al hielo para que se familiarizara con él, tal vez no seria patinadora como lo fue, pero al menos le quería mostrar lo que tanto amaba.

Víctor así aprovechaba momentos durante el día para seguir con su hija, ayudaba al joven Yurio con sus rutinas y entrenamientos ya que era su coreógrafo personal y a su vez vigilaba a su pequeña hija que era ayudada por Mila para no caerse.

Los patinadores la adoraban y ella adoraba jugar con Mila. Otabek a veces se acercaba a ayudarla, al igual que Georgi. Incluso Yurio en mas de una ocasión la sostenía de la mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

Se había ganado el corazón del equipo ruso y cuando faltaba todo mundo reclamaba su ausencia.

Cuando Naddy empezó a practicar más su rutina de baile, Víctor tomó el papel de entrenador cuando la niña tenía alguna duda, aunque para ella su maestro era Yuuri, que su papi le ayudara le facilitaba las cosas.

Aún así, era un poco exigente y cuando algo no le gustaba Naddy simplemente lo dejaba y se iba a su cuarto.

Víctor reconocía ese carácter en Galya y a veces sonreía nostálgico.

Estaban a casi un mes de la presentación de ballet, en ese tiempo la relación de Yuuri y Víctor avanzó un poco más.

Víctor iba por Naddy todos los días y gracias a la facilidad de Nadezhda de enamorar a todos, Víctor pasaba las últimas dos horas de clase observando desde la banca. De ahí iban a la pista de patinaje y después del entrenamiento la pequeña llegaba agotada directo a dormir.

Ya que pasaba parte de sus clases observando de lejos, supo que su hija era adorable, aprendía con facilidad y tenía gracia para bailar, había mejorado mucho y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Víctor también aprovechaba para observar al maestro que con gran paciencia y dedicación instruía a las niñas. Les hablaba con cariño y si alguna se atrasaba la ayudaba hasta que todas salían parejas.

No podía olvidar el video donde Yuuri bailaba una rutina suya, así que cuando lo veía mostrándoles poses, haciendo giros y bailando junto con las niñas, se llenaba de un sentimiento parecido al gozo, bailaba con gracia, sus movimientos eran tan limpios.

No había duda que Lilia eligió a un buen bailarín.

Yuuri se sentía observado, eso le erizaba la piel, pero no perdía concentración y volvía a los movimientos y a enseñarle a las pequeñas.

Cuando no aguantaba más, se giraba para ver a Víctor con un dedo en sus labios escudriñando cada movimiento y las sonrisas que se daban lo hacían sentir especial.

Víctor disfrutaba verlo, las miradas cómplices hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza, en su estómago las mariposas volvían a revolotear, el mundo tomaba color.

El maestro Yuuri le traía calor. Hacía mucho que no sentía algo similar.

Fue así que a veces platicaba con el mientras las niñas de la clase tomaban sus cosas para irse, Naddy lo único que hacía era jugar con el celular de Víctor sentada en el piso de madera, a veces la platica se extendía por minutos hasta que solo quedaban ellos en el salón.

Se llevaban bien y las pláticas eran amenas, nunca había un tema único de conversación, iban y venían entre debates y risas.

Cuando ya el tiempo apremiaba, Víctor se despedía de Yuuri, tomaba las cosas de Naddy y se iban. No sin antes asegurarle que seguirían sus platicas por WhatsApp.

Así fue como se fueron haciendo amigos, Yuuri ya no era tan tímido con Víctor, había aprendido a darle entrada a su vida sin miedo a ideas que el mismo se creaba en la cabeza.

Víctor a su vez había ganado a alguien más en su vida que el trabajo y Naddy.

Sin que se dieran cuenta se iban haciendo indispensables el uno hacia el otro.

. -. -. -. -

A dos semanas del recital el clima cambió considerablemente.

La temporada de patinaje estaba a punto de comenzar, así que el equipo ruso se esforzaba bastante para estar más que listos para recibirla.

Debido a eso, Víctor se ponía más exigente, la presión era mucha y el estrés comenzaba a mermar sus horas de sueño.

Cuando las lluvias comenzaron, recibió de parte de la Federación Rusa una invitación para viajar con el equipo de patinaje ruso como entrenador líder, él solo era un entrenador en la pista y un coreógrafo de tiempo completo, pero ya que no tenía con quien dejar a Naddy y no quería que perdiera clases dejó los viajes definitivamente.

Sin embargo, habían notado que el rendimiento de sus pupilos había mejorado, por lo que, para asegurar el oro le pedían que el también fuera.

Esa tarde tuvo una reunión que terminó con sus nervios, le exigían su presencia en cada competencia, la familia no era una excusa para faltar a sus deberes.

No le daban muchas opciones.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que iba a hacer, algunas competencias serían en Rusia y otras más en países lejanos, eso lo ponía nervioso.

¿Con quien dejaría a Naddy? ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso?

Pensaba en miles de posibilidades que le ayudarán a salir del embrollo de la mejor forma, pero en todas era dejar a Naddy sola.

Suspiró pesado, el reloj sobre la mesita de noche indica a las 3:45 y aún no podía dormir.

. -. -. -. -.

Cuando la alarma sonó, su cuerpo estaba pesado e imposibilitado para levantarse.

No podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, no había dormido casi nada y ya era hora de iniciar un nuevo día.

Si no es porque Nadezhda brincaba en la cama para obligarlo a moverse seguro se hubiera quedado dormido.

El día pasó con normalidad, preparó el desayuno como siempre, peinó a Naddy con el moño y un listón en color morado y la escuchó cantar de camino al instituto.

Saludó como siempre a Yuuri, con un sonoro beso le deseo un buen día a su pequeña y prometió ir por ella a la salida.

Pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió descansar un poco antes de ir al rink. Tenía tiempo, una pequeña siesta le ayudaría a soportar el resto del día.

Desconectó por completo su cerebro cuando entró a su departamento, dejó a Makkachin en la sala junto con su celular, se hecho a la cama hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

. -. -. _. _. _. _.

Ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y Víctor no llegaba.

Nadezhda era la última niña en todo el instituto, aun había gente, alumnas de grados avanzados, pero ella no podía seguir ahí.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, Víctor era muy puntual y nunca olvidaba a Naddy, no contestaba su celular y ya era la quinta vez que le marcaba.

Ese día no se había presentado como era su costumbre y comenzaba a asustarse, ya que tal vez le había pasado algo.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, en los que Madame Lilia llegó con Yuuri para preguntarle porque no se había ido a su ensayo y Nadezhda Nikiforova seguía en la escuela.

Yuuri con voz nerviosa le dijo que Víctor no había llegado por ella y se sentía responsable de permanecer con la pequeña hasta que apareciera.

—No olvides que tienes una responsabilidad, tu ensayo para la presentación de fin de año, así que, arregla este asunto.

—Claro madame, así lo haré.

Naddy estaba escondida detrás de Yuuri, aun le tenia cierto temor a Lilia y que fuera el tema la ponía nerviosa.

Yuuri suspiró, había dos opciones, llevarse a la niña con él y esperar a que Víctor apareciera o llevarla a su casa deseando que ahí estuviera el atolondrado padre.

Tomó la chaqueta de Nadezhda, se la colocó con cuidado y junto con sus cosas se llevó a la niña con él.

—¿A dónde vamos maestro Yuuri?

—Vamos a tu casa. Tal vez se le atravesó algo a tu papá y no ha podido venir por ti, así que te llevaré con él.

—¿Y si mi papi no esta ahí?

—Entonces te llevare conmigo a mis ensayos en lo que aparece, ¿te agrada la idea?

Naddy sonrió abiertamente.

—Me agrada mucho la idea.

—Bien. —Yuuri le acomodó el flequillo, la tomó de la mano y en silencio llegaron al subterráneo.

Yuuri y Naddy habían congeniado muy bien en ese tiempo, por lo que se sentía segura. El joven maestro la tomaba de la mano guiándola entre el cúmulo de gente en hora pico, eso la puso un poco nerviosa, siempre iba en carro a casa y ver tanta gente pasando a su lado era algo anormal para ella.

Al entrar al vagón, Yuuri solo encontró un asiento el cual tomó y colocó a la pequeña en sus piernas, Naddy soltó una risita y después miraba por la ventanilla viendo la velocidad con la que avanzaba el tren.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego?

—¿Qué juego?

—Se llama “Veo, veo”.

—Nunca he jugado “Veo, veo”

—Es un juego muy fácil, yo te diré que veo algo y tu tienes que decirme que es. Por ejemplo… mmm… Yo veo, veo algo rojo.

Naddy miro a su alrededor, no muy lejos de ellos estaba una señora mayor que llevaba un gorro en color rojo.

—¡Es un gorro!

—¡Muy bien! Ahora es tu turno.

Naddy volvió a mirar a su alrededor encontrando a un joven con una playera con dibujos.

—Veo, veo… ¡un lobo!

Yuuri empezó a buscar, apenas alcanzó a ver al muchacho con la playera antes de que se bajara en la estación.

—Es una playera.

Naddy soltaba risitas entretenida esperando el turno de Yuuri.

Para cuando llegaron a su estación, ya habían visto un barco amarillo en un celular, el pelaje de un perro poddle y una caña de pescar.

Saliendo de la estación Yuuri vio el cielo ennegrecido, las nubes anunciaban lluvia inminente, así que aceleró el paso para que Naddy no fuera a mojarse.

Estaban aún a unas cuadras, Naddy seguía viendo cosas al igual que Yuuri que tenía un nudo en el estómago, si Víctor no estaba en su casa, no sabía que iba a hacer, podía cuidar a Nadezhda un par de horas más, pero un padre desaparecido no era bueno.

El aire era húmedo y frío, que cuando entraron al edificio fue muy grato sentir algo de calor.

Ya en la puerta Yuuri tocó el timbre, no hubo respuesta, solo el ladrido de Makkachin al otro lado, aún así espero un momento antes de volver a tocar.

Naddy se veía un poco nerviosa ya que su papá no abría.

En el interior Víctor escuchaba a lo lejos que algo sonaba, en medio del sueño el ruido era insistente, pero no lograba descifrar que era.

Al tercer toque algo en su cabeza hizo clic, era el timbre y Makka ladrando, se despertó despacio y aún somnoliento se giró para ver la hora en el reloj digital cerca de la mesa. Eran las 3:23.

—¡Naddy!

Se levantó de golpe mareándose en el acto, corrió a la puerta que volvió a timbrar y sin asomarse la abrió.

Naddy soltó una risita al verlo y Yuuri intentó no hacerlo de la misma forma, ya que Víctor era un desastre; traía la camisa desaliñada, le faltaba un zapato y un mechón de cabello estaba levantado sobre su cabeza con el parecido a una cresta de gallo.

—Hola Víctor.

—Oh dios lo siento. Me quede dormido.

—Pareces un pollo papá.

Víctor arrugó la frente y se llevó una mano al cabello, donde descubrió porque ambos estaban tan divertidos.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, los dejo pasar. Nadezhda entró a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Víctor revisaba su celular notando las quince llamadas del celular de Yuuri, más dos de Yakov y un mensaje de Yurio molesto porque faltó al entrenamiento.

—Me preocupé por ti, creí que te había pasado algo, por eso llame tanto, no quise dejar a Naddy-chan sola, así que la traje a casa.

—Lo siento, nunca me había pasado esto. Es solo que anoche no dormí bien, es una temporada difícil en el trabajo y estaba muy cansado, solo iba descansar un rato, no creí que se me fueran las horas. Gracias Yuuri, por cuidarla.

—Esta bien, fue un placer.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Debo irme, tengo un ensayo y…

Fue interrumpido por un relámpago que lo cayó de cualquier respuesta. Víctor se asomo para ver que literalmente el cielo se estaba cayendo.

—No creo que vayas a ningún lado con esta tormenta.

Yuuri se mordió el labio sacando su celular. Faltaban veinticinco minutos para las cuatro, tenía que llegar en quince y con esa tormenta tomar un taxi a su destino sería imposible.

Naddy soltó un grito.

—¡Están lloviendo gatos!

Víctor soltó una carcajada. —Nadezhda ya te expliqué lo de los gatos.

—Babushka dijo que llovían gatos.

Negó dos veces y volvió a Yuuri que parecía contrariado.

—Prefieres té de hierbas o de canela.

Yuuri lo miró, después a la ventana y por último a él.

Un transporte ejecutivo le iba a cobrar mucho por un viaje de quince minutos debido a la alta demanda, esperar a un taxi estaba descartado y ni que decir del subterráneo.

Soltó un suspiro vencido.

—¿Tendrás de menta?

Víctor formó una adorable sonrisa de corazón.

—Iré a prepararlo, ponte cómodo.

. -. -. -. _.

La tormenta se había vuelto eléctrica y ya había durado un par de horas.

Víctor preparaba algo fácil de comer mientras Yuuri jugaba con Nadezhda en la sala, la niña comenzaba a aburrirse gracias a que no podía prender la televisión, así que Yuuri se encargó de entretenerla, con unas hojas y colores entre los dos se pusieron a dibujar.

Víctor los miraba pasarse los colores y escuchar a Naddy contándole la historia de cada dibujo.

—Y está es la princesa de hielo, que tiene un perro de mascota y el gatito juega con el.

—Oh vaya, es hermosa. Pero le hace falta su castillo.

—¡El castillo!

Naddy volvió al dibujo ante la vista de Yuuri que le sonreía.

Víctor de nuevo sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y a las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Estaban los tres en la barra tranquilamente comiendo en medio de una platica dirigida por Naddy, ambos adultos le prestaban atención o agregaban cosas a su historia. Los relámpagos seguían surcando el cielo, era una de las primeras tormentas del año y parecía que llegaba con todo.

Para que la pequeña y ellos no se aburrieran en casa, Víctor se les unió en un juego de escondidas, por turnos escondían algo de valor en toda la casa y debían de encontrarlo. Cuando era el turno de Naddy para animarla, le decían que si lo encontraba se llevaría un premio.

Pasaron horas entretenidos escondiendo cosas en la casa, así fue como Naddy se llevó de premio dos borradores en forma de cupcakes y estampas para su libreta.

La noche llegó sin que lo notarán.

Debido a la tormenta Yuuri no había podido irse a su casa, además todo estaba en penumbras ya que hubo un apagón.

Naddy se abrazaba a Makkachin sentada en el sofá mirando como Víctor iluminaba el lugar con velas.

—No creo que vayas a poder salir con este clima.

—Solo debo tomar un taxi que me acerque lo más posible.

Víctor sonrió colocando otra vela.

—Mañana el clima estará mejor, el sofá es cómodo, te puedo ofrecer mi habitación y ya mañana puedes irte.

—No…no, yo no.

Yuuri comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante las palabras de Víctor. Pasar la noche en su casa ya era demasiado, intentar olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y desde antes era imposible.

Había una connotación en todo esto que prefería olvidar, ya que era emocionarse por algo que tal vez no sucedería nunca.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—No lo eres, cuidaste a mi pequeña cuando no tenias que hacerlo. Me siento en deuda.

—Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

—Y te lo agradezco. Así que no estaría tranquilo si te vas así. Mañana yo mismo te llevo a tu casa cuando esté más tranquilo el clima.

Era obvio que Víctor no aceptaría un no por respuesta, sus ojos azules brillaban con inocencia y un poco de algo más que no podía o no quería descifrar.

—Si maestro Yuuri, quédese y mañana lo llevamos a la escuela.

Makkachin ladró para hacer énfasis en las palabras de sus dueños.

—Está bien, pero yo dormiré en el sofá.

—¡Yay! ¡El maestro Yuuri hará una pijamada con nosotros!

Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por esto, sabía lo que sentía por el padre de su pequeña alumna y además le tenía cariño a la niña, le daba miedo estar malinterpretando las cosas y que a la larga eso le causará conflictos y problemas.

Ya se había tomado muchas libertades siendo maestro de Naddy. Había entablado una amistad con su padre, era su ídolo, debía mantener un límite, aún así su corazón le rogaba por pasar la noche ahí, ya se encargaría de todo lo demás después.

Lo que más miedo le daba era estarse ilusionando con Víctor. Si, se llevaban bien, pero no creía probable que pasara a algo más que una amistad.

No podía perder el rumbo.

Sin embargo, ver a Nadezhda tomándolo de la mano para que se sentara con ella y lo uniera a sus juegos le derretida el corazón.

Se había ganado a la pequeña sin querer.

Víctor preparó un poco de café para los adultos y a Naddy leche con chocolate, que acompañaron con algunas galletas. Mientras cenaban un poco, Yuuri les enseñó el viejo arte del origami.

Con cuidado y mucha paciencia les decía donde y cuando hacer los dobleces para formar hermosas figuras.

Víctor tenía un problema con las manualidades, eso era obvio, entonces poder doblar el papel se le estaba dificultando, formaba figuras algo faltas de gracias, a veces rompía el papel al intentar lograr la figura final, Naddy se reía divertida por la forma en que su papá terminaba bufando porque no le salía.

Aún así pudieron hacer varias figuras.

Al final del día, cuando la lluvia comenzaba a mermar y las velas comenzaban a agotarse, el departamento se fue quedando en silencio.

Cuando Yuuri terminó de lavar los trastes y volvió a la sala se encontró con la escena más tierna que jamás haya presenciado.

En el sofá, Víctor estaba dormido con Naddy encima de él, que igual dormía profundamente.

Los miro un rato, Naddy tenía una mano cerca de sus labios, su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Víctor el cual la sostenía de la espalda con una mano.

Sonrió.

Sacó su celular para tomarles una fotografía, Makkachin ladró.

—Shhh Makka, los vas a despertar.

Tomó una frazada del cuarto de Víctor y con cuidado la puso encima de ambos.

Miro a todos lados no sabiendo que hacer, suspiró vencido.

El otro sofá parecía igual de cómodo. 


	7. Heroe

**¡Papi me peinó hoy!**

**7\. Héroe.**

Cuando Víctor era un niño de sólo seis años fue que conoció las artes circenses.

En la sensibilidad de un pequeño de su edad, junto con su imaginación e inocencia, se encontraba maravillado con lo que veía.

Bajo la carpa, con la música, los animales, los payasos y algodón de azúcar, estaba hiperactivo, nunca había visto un lugar tan colorido y divertido en su corta vida, era un nuevo mundo abriéndose ante sus ojos de niño y eso era emocionante.

Cada cosa que veía lo señalaba y les decía a sus padres su nombre, gritaba, saltaba en su asiento y llenaba su largo cabello plateado de dulce color rosado.

Su madre estaba feliz de verlo así, le encantaba que su pequeño se emocionara con las cosas a su alrededor. Su padre ayudaba a que el niño no saliera disparado mientras miraban el show de los payasos que hacían reír al público con sus ocurrencias.

Para Víctor todo era perfecto, había estado jugando en su asiento disfrutando del show hasta que el momento culmine llegó, su vida cambió a partir de ese momento.

—¡Damas y caballeros! !Niños y niñas! ¡Ha sido una noche maravillosa!—el showman se hizo escuchar en medio del barullo con un altavoz en su mano en forma de cono dorado, con su largo sombrero de copa y traje de un rojo brillante alzaba los brazos y daba vueltas en su eje para hacer énfasis en sus palabras—¡Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar!

—Oww, ¿ya se terminó?

—Aún queda un show Vitenka.— su madre de forma paciente le explicaba las cosas para que él pudiera entenderlas.

—No quiero que se acabe mami.

Le acarició el cabello al pequeño Vitya mirando al showman que seguía animando a la gente, entre palabras y movimientos de su sombrero.

—¡Pero, para el gran final dejamos lo mejor! ¡Alcen sus rostros para admirar a Lorelaine “El ángel”!

Las luces cambiaron de posición, hasta la parte alta de la carpa, donde una dama de cabellos de color ébano saludaba al público.

Tenía un antifaz de plumas y su vestido entallado a su cuerpo era de un hermoso azul pastel. Medias de seda y lechosa piel que asomaba por los pliegues de su ropa.

El estilo de su traje era como una reina victoriana que, mostraba en sus largas piernas y brazos listones de encaje.

Víctor miraba atento las luces que la iluminaban como rayos de sol en la mañana, estaba impresionado de la dama que sonreía con sus labios de un rojo intenso acomodándose en el trapecio, se sentó en el y comenzó a balancearse como columpio de atrás hacia adelante, hasta que ganó altura y velocidad.

El lugar quedó en silencio solo roto por la música sencilla que amenizaba el momento.

La joven lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás, balanceándose sólo sostenida por sus piernas, sus manos se movían al ritmo de la música, cambiaba de posición quedando solo sostenida por sus brazos, un segundo trapecio comenzó a balancearse y con ayuda de sus piernas lo atrajo para quedar de cabeza.

Víctor miraba todo con un escrutinio que parecía imposible para un niño de seis años, se había quedado quieto y en silencio admirando las hazañas de la joven en las alturas.

Un joven se unió a la trapecista y entre ambos se balancean cambiando de trapecio en medio de giros, cuando la música estaba por terminar el hombre quedó boca abajo y la joven sostenida por sus manos del trapecio tomó impulso para dar dos giros y ser sostenida por el hombre que la atrapó en el aire.

Víctor jaló aire asustado ya que creía que iba a caer, al igual que todos en el lugar, los ojos se le volvieron brillosos y con rostro acongojado vio como la joven se levantaba en la barra de soporte y saludaba a todos mandando besos.

Sentía que su joven corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, aplaudió viendo a la joven bajar sostenida del trapecio que lentamente la ayudaba a descender hasta la red de seguridad, mandando besos, saludando a la gente, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Víctor no está seguro de si fue verdad o no; pero antes de dejarse caer en la red, “El ángel” lo miro y con una gran sonrisa le guiñó el ojo mandándole un beso.

. -. -. _. _. _.

Víctor terminaba de hacerle una coleta de caballo con un listón en verde que adornaba su cabello a la pequeña Nadezhda, que se miraba en el espejo mientras cantaba una canción.

Recordaba aquella vez que fue al circo por primera vez.

Era pequeño, pero sabía muy bien que él quería ser trapecista como Lorelaine, insistió tanto a sus padres que decidieron buscar alguna alternativa que no pusiera en riesgo su vida, como el hacer peripecias en las alturas.

Fue cuando entró al patinaje.

Ya desde antes la gracia y movimientos conjugados con música estaban con él, el llamar la atención de la gente y que todo mundo viera lo hermoso y agraciado que era estaba en sus genes. Pero, sabe que ver a esa bella dama columpiándose en las alturas le dio la motivación necesaria para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Sus primeros programas en la categoría junior, iban relacionados con temas que se escuchaban en las carpas de circo y recuerda con una enorme nostalgia, que el show de Lorelaine le sirvió de inspiración para sus trajes en su primera competencia como senior. Cuando ya entraba en esa categoría, uso un traje parecido al showman para el programa corto; un traje en un rojo brillante con hilos dorados y el programa libre el de Lorelaine, el ángel trapecista.

Desde hace días iba y venía con esos pensamientos ya que pronto sería el recital de Nadezhda, bien se sabía que las pequeñas debían de ir con el traje característico en rosa, y todas debían de vestir igual, pero Naddy disgustaba del rosa.

Claro lo había dejado cuando en una reunión con los padres, el maestro Yuuri había dicho lo que se necesitaba para el recital, haciendo énfasis en sus trajes con tutu rosa. Nadezhda jaló aire y sin que Víctor pudiera detenerla se paró en su asiento, y gritó para decir que ese no era su color favorito.

Los padres la miraron mientras Víctor la sostenía de la cintura antes de que saliera corriendo, la pequeña se puso de colores al ver como todo mundo la miraba, se sintió avergonzada así que quería correr lejos para que nadie la juzgara.

Víctor notó como cambió de inmediato y por la vergüenza casi se agarra a llorar, así que, para que no se sintiera extraña Víctor ayudó un poco a la causa.

—¿Los tutu siempre tienen que ser rosa? Porque no verdes o amarillos, no a todos nos gusta el rosa.

Yuuri sonrió de medio lado y se giró un poco para no soltar a carcajadas al ver el rostro desconcertado de los padres que empezaron a murmurar que el rosa siempre había sido el color natural para las niñas. Víctor los escuchó y ya que había comenzado no iba a detenerse, así que se puso de pie.

—Creo que sería bueno para las niñas que usen un tutu del color que deseen, morado por ejemplo, imagínense a nuestras pequeñas bailando con colores brillantes.

Los murmullos cambiaron a unos más entusiastas, Yuuri se enderezó sonriendo.

—Me parece una buena idea, las niñas pueden usar tutu del color de su preferencia.

Siguió con las especificaciones que Víctor se encargó de preguntarle después a Yuuri, ya que en cuanto se sentó se giró a Naddy que se limpiaba las mejillas con fuerza, la abrazo mientras le susurraba de cariño que estaba todo bien.

Esa misma noche, Víctor la detuvo antes de que se fuera a acostar.

—Naddy, ¿quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó hoy?

Nadezhda asintió y con cabeza baja se sentó de nuevo en el banquillo.

—¿Por qué te sentiste triste?

La nena tardó en responder, poniendo una cara de incomodidad que no iba de acuerdo a la sonrisa que siempre traía.

—No fue eso, me dio mucha pena que todos me vieran por lo que dije, pero a mí no me gusta el rosa. Parece que los moleste.

—Esta bien princesa, decir lo que uno siente o cree esta bien mientras no insultes a nadie.

—Pero no dije nada malo ¿o si?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿porqué me miraban así?

—Por que te atreviste a decir algo que ellos pensaban pero no se atrevían a decirlo.

—No entiendo muy bien.

—Lo entenderás, lo que quiero que te quede claro, es que, lo que hiciste esta bien, si algo te gusta o no debes decirlo, hacerte escuchar, no ofender a nadie y siempre decirme si te parece algo o no.

Nadezhda se le quedó mirando, asimilando lo que había pasado, al final asintió y cuando estaba por irse a dormir abrazo a Víctor después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero papi, gracias por defenderme.

—Siempre lo haré preciosa.

Gracias a que Víctor había podido ayudar a la pequeña, los trajes de las niñas iban a ir variados en color, Yuuri se veía emocionado y había acomodado todo para que se vieran mucho mejor en el recital.

Cuando al fin terminó de peinarla, sonrió.

—Lista. ¿Te gusta?

Naddy se miro al espejo, traía una coleta en alto que dejaba caer su largo cabello plateado en la espalda, que iba adornada con flores verdes que combinaban con el listón.

—¡Si! Me encanta.

Le coloco las dos horquillas en el flequillo y recogió todo lo que había usado.

—Ve por tu chaqueta, ya es casi la hora de la cita.

Naddy salió corriendo a la puerta donde estaba su chamarra favorita, el ambiente era fresco, Víctor no quería que se enfermara estando tan cerca el recital.

El camino iba en silencio, Makkachin los acompañaba asomando la cabeza por la ventana en el asiento del copiloto, Naddy iba atrás contando los carros de color blanco que iba viendo en el camino.

—¿A dónde vamos Papi?

—A que te tomen las medidas para tu conjunto de bailarina.

—¿No voy a usar el que uso en la escuela?

—No princesa, ese es para tus ensayos, para el recital debe de ser uno especial. ¿Recuerdas los trajes que usa Yurio? No son los mismos que usa para las competencias, contigo es igual.

—Aaah. ¿Y como va a ser?

—Ya lo veras.

El lugar al que llegaron después de estacionarse, era una tienda cerca del río Nevá, era un pequeño establecimiento donde se veía en sus aparadores ropa de diferentes tamaños y colores, para niños y adultos.

Víctor tomó de la mano a Nadezhda y Makkachin los seguía de cerca, en la entrada Víctor le colocó la correa y lo dejo en un descanso especial donde al menos tres cachorros mas esperaban a sus dueños.

Guió a la pequeña hasta la parte de atrás, pasando entre conjuntos de diferentes estilos, algunos maniquíes portaban hermosos trajes de gala, vestidos con rubíes y diamantes, trajes lustrosos, vestidos dorados para niñas, entre muchas cosas mas.

Era un lugar no muy grande como tienda departamental, solo lo suficiente para aguardar a toda esa gama de vestimentas increíbles.

Naddy pasaba sus manos por las telas brillosas con una sonrisa enorme, le encantaba la vista que tenia a su alrededor y Víctor sonreía gustoso encaminándola al área de probadores donde una mujer de cabello negro y lentes estaba empinada sobre un gran mesón, marcando telas y cortándolas con unas largas tijeras.

—¡Ira!

Al escuchar su voz, la mujer alzó la cabeza de inmediato, una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro y dejando todo atrás corrió a Víctor que la recibió con un enorme abrazo.

—¡Vitya! Que agradable sorpresa. Tenia mucho que no te veía.

—Lo sé Ira, han sido años desde que me hacías mis trajes para patinar, extrañaba venir a visitarte.

Naddy miraba a su papá hablar con la mujer que le sonreía abiertamente a su padre, era joven de largo cabello negro y unos ojos verdes escondidos tras sus lentes cuadrados, Naddy se sostenía con fuerza de la mano de Víctor, conocer a extraños siempre se le dificultaba, algo poco común considerando que el encanto natural de su padre era poder hablar con cualquiera de inmediato, eso en ella no había sido heredado.

—Quiero presentarte a Naddy, mi pequeña princesa.

Ira se agachó a la altura de Nadezhda y le extendió una mano sin dejar de sonreír —Mucho gusto Naddy, me llamo Irina pero todos me dicen Ira.

Naddy se mordió el labio y le estrechó la mano no muy segura —Mucho gusto, me llamo Nadezhda Nikiforova.

—¡Es un encanto! Y se parece tanto a ti Vitya.

—Te dije que la amarías.

—Bien, solo déjame recoger todo y empezamos.

Ira se fue empezando a mover cosas en el gran mesón, Víctor ayudó a Naddy a quitarse su chaqueta y ponerla en un perchero que estaba cerca.

—¿Qué me va a hacer?

—Solo te tomara medidas para hacerte el traje. Después nos mostrara como va a ser el conjunto y en unos días lo entregara ya terminado.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola?

—Claro que no, estaré aquí frente a ti, no me iré a ningún lado.

Ira regresó con un block de notas, algunas hojas, pedazos de tela y una cinta métrica.

—Empecemos.

Le extendió la mano a Naddy que después de mirar a Víctor que le sonreía, le tomó.

La ayudó a subir a una tarima frente a unos espejos, colocó varias cosas en el block y empezó a medirla; cintura, cadera, brazos, cuello, altura total de su cuerpo, de la espalda y del pecho, algunos detalles a la altura del torso y varias cosas mas.

Todo lo hacia con delicadeza, casi sin tocar a la pequeña que solo hacía caso a lo que le decía; si le pedía que alzara un brazo lo hacia, si se tenia que quedar quieta sin chistar no se movía y después miraba a Víctor que seguía atento mirándolos a ambas.

—Ya nada mas para terminar hare un par de pruebas con tela de reserva, si quieres puedes sentarte un rato, ahorita te digo cuando puedes volver a subirte.

Naddy hizo caso, se sentó al lado de Víctor que seguía hablando con Ira mientras Naddy miraba los maniquíes con trajes variados, se puso de pie para ver los trajes, tocarlos y sentir la tela, Víctor la miraba con adoración.

—Fue muy triste escuchar que dejarías el patinaje para convertirte en padre. —Ira comenzó a hablar mientras hacia mediciones sobre los retazos de tela —Amaba hacer tus trajes, siempre era una ilusión escuchar que ya tenias tu nueva rutina, esperaba que vinieras a decirme que planeabas y empezar a diseñarlo, pero ahora te veo y veo a tu nena y se que a veces hay mejores cosas.

Víctor volteo a ver a su amiga, después de ver a Naddy tomar la tela de un vestido y colocarlo en su cabeza mientras sonreía mirándose en el espejo.

—No fue fácil para mí tampoco, patinar era lo único que sabía hacer, dejarlo tan de repente fue un paso gigantesco que no creía estar listo para dar. Sin embargo, han pasado años de eso, sé que ha valido cada segundo que no estoy en el hielo y prefiero estar con ella.

Ira lo miró un momento y después a la niña que seguía jugando entre las telas, entendía el sacrificio que había hecho al dejar una vida entera atrás para comenzar otra diferente. Lo conocía y sabía que no se arrepentía de sus acciones, sabía que todo lo que hacía era por un bien aún mayor.

Así que no lamentó no ser más su modista, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser de la pequeña que se escondía bajo las faldas de los largos vestidos.

Cambiaron el tema mientras Ira hacia una muestra de como quedaría el conjunto para medírselo. Naddy había comenzado a hablar con mayor soltura, le hacia preguntas y comentarios a Ira que con gusto le respondía, se estaban llevando bien algo que Víctor agradeció para futuras situaciones.

Irá tomó del mesón un par de hojas que acerco a ambos curiosos.

—Así es como va a quedar más o menos tu traje.

Ira le mostró una hoja, tenia anotaciones, medidas, tipo de tela y color, pero también estaba el diseño principal que había dibujado con la idea que le dio Víctor.

Al ver el boceto, Víctor recordó a Loreline, la trapecista, ese traje se parecía mucho al que ella usaba esa vez, a excepción del color y el tutu. Víctor de alguna forma cumplió un berrinche personal en hacerle un traje a Naddy para su primer recital, como el que el ideo para sus primeras competencias cuando era un niño.

Los ojos de Nadezhda brillaron tomando la hoja en sus manos, miro a Ira y después al dibujo.

—Cuando lo termine será todavía mas precioso.

Nadezhda soltó un gritito emocionada.

—¡Tendré un vestido nuevo!

—Y serás la bailarina mas hermosa de todas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camino a casa Nadezhda estaba entusiasmada por el nuevo mundo que había descubierto gracias a Víctor. Hablaba sobre todo lo que había visto y la enorme ilusión que le hacia estrenar ese vestido con tutu para el recital.

—Quiero enseñarle mi vestido a el maestro Yuuri.

—Lo verá el día del recital.

—Pero quiero decirle como va a ser. ¿Por qué no vino con nosotros?

—Él tiene cosas que hacer también.

—Pero por que no viene cuando no tenga cosas que hacer, Ira también podría hacerle un traje. ¡Papi! Él también va a tener un recital en su escuela. ¡Digámosle de Ira! Seguro le hará un traje muy bonito.

—Naddy...

—¡En azul! Al maestro Yuuri le gusta el azul. Siempre usa azul.

—Hija...

—¡Si papi! ¡Llámale! Dile que Ira le puede hacer un traje muy bonito, como el mío, pero para él.

—Nadezhda, creo que él ya se esta encargando de eso.

—No importa, le podemos ayudar.

—Pero hija

—Por favor papi. Llámale y dile.

Víctor suspiró.

A veces quería tener fuerza para negarse a los caprichos de su hija, no caer en la tentación de hacer todo lo que le pide, pero tampoco podía evitar el cumplirle algunas cosas.

—Esta bien, hablare con él.

—¿Ahora?

—Estoy manejando.

—Puedes usar el altavoz.

—Dios, dame paciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri recibió la llamada mas extraña de su vida aquella tarde fría.

Estaba a nada de entrar a los camerinos del teatro Mariinski cuando el numero de Víctor brincó en la pantalla, al contestar alcanzo a escuchar a Víctor decir solo la primera silaba de “Bueno”, cuando Nadezhda grito a lo lejos.

—¡Maestro Yuuri! ¡Tendrá un traje nuevo!

Yuuri solo alzó una ceja no entendiendo bien que pasaba, alcanzaba a escuchar que Naddy decía algo sobre una costurera y un traje de ballet, pero no entendía bien.

—Perdona que te moleste Yuuri pero Naddy esta muy inquieta hoy.

—No hay problema, pero no entendí a que se refería.

Víctor le pidió a Nadezhda que bajara el volumen de su voz para que pudiera hablar con el joven maestro, pero aun así se alcanzaba a escuchar al fondo.

—Llevé a Naddy a que le tomaran medidas para el conjunto para el recital que tendrá, esta muy emocionada por eso que, cree que tal vez necesites ayuda para tu recital.

—¡Traje nuevo papi! ¡Un traje nuevo para el maestro Yuuri!

—¿Te molesta si nos vemos? Nadezhda no me dejara explicártelo por teléfono.

Yuuri aun seguía extrañado por la llamada, pero no veía nada malo en ver a Víctor y Naddy, aun así no entendía bien que pasaba.

—Claro, mis ensayos son en el teatro Mariinski.

—¡Perfecto! Estoy cerca, llegamos en un rato.

Colgó sin despedirse y Yuuri se quedó un rato mirando a la pantalla sin entender que había pasado.

Lo único que hizo fue ignorar todo y prepararse para el ensayo, primero se puso sus zapatos y sostenido de la barra frente a los espejos en la parte de atrás del teatro calentó sus músculos para evitar cualquier lesión.

Soltó un profundo suspiro tomando su lugar junto al resto de la comitiva que presentaría “El Cascanueces” un clásico de la temporada, pero que el coreógrafo modificó para llevarlo a un nivel mucho más alto.

Había cambiado por completo el libreto, lo habían llamado loco cuando se dieron cuenta que la grandeza de sus coreografías se sostenían en el cambio total de las cosas, salirse de los parámetros para recrear un nuevo mundo, era un hombre con experiencia pero abierto de mente a la hora de abrir los horizontes.

Fue así que cuando empezó las audiciones para su obra mas ambiciosa, se enamoró de la forma en que Yuuri se desenvolvía en el escenario, una sensualidad escondida en una coraza de timidez que iba cayéndose a pedazo cuando comenzaba a agarrar ritmo y color.

Se inmediato encontró lo que buscaba en Yuuri, dándole el papel principal.

Yuuri creía que seria “El cascanueces” pero se dio cuenta que habia cometido un error y que le faltó poner mas atención.

Resulto ser que “Clara” la joven protagonista habia cambiado de genero para ser “Clarence” y el rey ratón, cambiaria por una reina.

El mundo estaba a punto de colapsar, en un país tan conservador, siendo la cuna del ballet clásico, un visionario habia decidido cambiar los géneros de una obra de arte solo para demostrar que las cosas pueden cambiar.

La presión era mucha.

Yuuri tenia que hacer un trabajo excelente a la hora de bailar para que todos vieran que se pueden cambiar las cosas y a la larga seguir obteniendo papeles tan importantes como ese, un lugar fijo en la compañía, no volver a ser suplente nunca jamás, demostrar que Yuuri Katsuki puede con todo.

Era fácil decirlo, pero mientras tomaba posición frente al grupo esperando a que la música empezara, su propia inseguridad le decía que era difícil. Que corrió con suerte. Que no era suficiente.

Que era uno más del montón.

Yuuri tenia talento y una gran flexibilidad, pero a veces le falta un “algo” que aquel visionario veterano del ballet veía y por el que lo escogió. El visionario coreógrafo comenzaba a preocuparse, tal vez se había equivocado, ya no había tiempo para cambios, necesitaba que Yuuri sacara la coreografía, el tiempo apremiaba.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habia pasado ya, pero sentía acalambrados los pies y aun quería seguir intentándolo, quería demostrar que podía ser la mejor “Clara” que jamás se haya visto.

¿Pero por que le era tan difícil terminar de creérselo?

—Tomen cinco minutos, Yuuri, descansa un poco, empezaremos con el segundo acto después del descanso, necesito que te relajes un poco.

Yuuri suspiró pesado, iba a renegar, a pedir que le diera mas tiempo, pero vio a Nadezhda saludándole efusivamente desde los asientos y desistió en su necedad.

¿Lo habían visto fallar? ¿Creerán que es un mal bailarín? ¿Cómo puede dar clases y ser tan malo en lo que hace?

—¡Maestro Yuuri baila muy bonito!

Nadezhda lo alcanzó a medio camino para terminar abrazándole las piernas, ella aun era pequeña y aun no alcanzaba a ver los errores, para ella todo era perfecto un mundo lleno de colores.

—Hola Naddy-chan.

Le acarició el cabello, mientras la pequeña desde abajo le sonreía con las mejillas en un tenue rosa, a pesar de que la pequeña no podía ver sus errores, le hacía sentir un calor especial en el corazón, con sus palabras y acciones.

—Tienes buena técnica, apuesto que si patinaras serias tan sensual y hermoso como en el escenario.

Víctor era otra cosa, el era más técnico, tenía experiencia y hablaba sin filtros, a veces Yuuri no sabia como tomar sus palabras, era un enigma a pesar de ser tan abierto, así que solo se sonrojó ante las palabras y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la inigualable sonrisa de corazón apareció.

—Tienes algunos fallos, pero eso ha de ser porque no te concentras ¿Haz dormido bien? ¿Te preocupa algo?

Tampoco esperaba eso.

Se sentaron en las butacas de mas atrás, Nadezhda miraba a los bailarines en el escenario mientras Yuuri le contaba que iba a bailar en cuanto empezara la temporada de invierno, no le contó sus inseguridades, pero si le dejo claro su papel en todo ese embrollo que aquel coreógrafo había puesto sobre sus hombros.

Víctor se llevo el índice a los labios.

Entendía bien que pasaba y aun sin escuchar de los propios labios del maestro sus inseguridades, Víctor ya se imaginaba que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Tomé clases de ballet cuando era un niño, un poco mayor a Nadezhda, fue obligatorio, Yakov me presento a, en aquel entonces, su esposa Lilia. Ella me enseñó todo lo que se y que use en mis presentaciones sobre el hielo.

—¿Yakov Felstman era esposo de madame Lilia?

—¿No te lo dijo? Que desconsiderado de su parte. En fin, puedo ayudarte a mejorar eso que esta ahí pero no termina por salir. Lo reprimes, pero esta listo para explotar, hay algo en tu interior que desea ser expuesto, pero por alguna razón que desconozco no lo permites.

Yuuri suspiró.

—No podría pagarte unas clases extras.

Víctor soltó una carcajada.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías?

—Tienes buena técnica Yuuri, pero necesitas ayuda a dejar salir eso que reprimes con fervor.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Maestro Yuuri, Ira podría hacerle su traje para que baile.

Víctor le explico rápido quien era Ira y porque habían llegado ahí en primer lugar.

—Gracias Naddy-chan, pero la compañía tiene sus propios diseñadores y ellos me están haciendo mi traje.

—¿Y es bonito?

—Creo que el tuyo estará más bonito.

Los ojos de Naddy brillaron de emoción y se lanzó a Yuuri para abrazarlo, él la recibió con una sonrisa.

Victor sintió un cosquilleo cálido en el pecho, Naddy era encantadora con las personas, pero pocas veces dejaba que algún adulto se acercara a ella con tanta familiaridad y cariño.

Yurio y Otabek era una excepción, pero aún así tardo mucho en desenvolverse con ellos, a pesar de que Irá había logrado bajar sus defensas, no creía posible que la considerará un miembro de la familia.

Yuuri ya tenía ese lugar en su pequeño corazón, le demostraba el gran cariño que le tenía con esos gestos, era consciente de que le llevaba dulces al joven maestro varias veces a la semana, ya que el se los compraba por la insistencia de la pequeña.

Víctor se estaba dando cuenta de que Naddy quería agregar a Yuuri a su círculo permanente.

—¿Podemos ver tu traje maestro Yuuri?

—Aun no lo terminan pero en la ultima prueba tome una fotografía de incognito.

Fue por su celular y le mostró la fotografía a la niña, estaba un poco borrosa por la rapidez con la que la tomó para que no vieran que estaba tomando una foto de algo que aun no estaba terminado.

Era un bello traje azul y negro con velo brillante encima, hombreras de plata, detalles del mismo color y unas mangas en negro que cubrían parte de sus dedos. Se veía que aun le faltaba detalles pero a simple vista, era un traje que le quedaba muy bien.

Los ojos de Nadezhda de nuevo se volvieron brillantes, se habia enamorado del diseño por completo.

—¡Parece un príncipe!

—Bueno, esa es la idea.

—¡Es el príncipe Yuuri!

El comentario hizo sonrojar a Yuuri esperando algún comentario de Víctor, pero el solo se quedó mirando la fotografía por un largo rato, embelesado, casi hipnotizado.

—Seguro, te veras muy bien en el.

Yuuri mordió sus labios, tomó su celular, sin evitar rozar sus dedos con los de Víctor, estaban fríos pero le causaron una corriente eléctrica que logró que las mariposas vomitivas que existían en su estomago volvieran a la vida.

—Eso me recuerda que...si quieres... yo.

Víctor lo miro expectante al igual que Naddy que miraba todo atenta, maquinando ideas en su mente inocente.

—Me gustaría invitarte a la presentación, a ti y a Naddy-chan, serian mis invitados de honor. Claro, si es que no tienes nada mas que hacer.

—¡Yuuri! Claro que nos gustaría asistir, queremos verte arrasar en el escenario, será un gran honor.

Yuuri se emocionó de formas que no creyó capaz.

Víctor se habia vuelto importante en su vida, habían logrado crear un vinculo fuerte en poco tiempo y Naddy se había ganado su corazón.

Que le dijeran esas cosas hacia que todo el esfuerzo, que la responsabilidad que habían puesto en él, valiera la pena.

Cuando volvió del descanso, no hubo ningún error que cometer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Víctor estaba seguro de que el tiempo es muy inflexible.

Tenia tantas cosas que hacer, entre el trabajo, Nadezhda y Yuuri habia logrado ocupar todo su tiempo.

Makkachin le hacia compañía esa tarde mientras terminaba de arreglar algunos pendientes por teléfono, seguían insistiéndole en que acompañara a Yurio en las competencias, Yakov estaba cerca de la jubilación y él tendría que hacerse cargo, según los designios de la Federación Rusa de Patinaje.

Estaba consciente de eso, pero no podía tomarse la libertad de viajar y dejar a Nadezhda sola, no tenia el corazón para hacerlo. No aún.

Hablando con su madre volvía de nuevo al ruedo la eterna pelea, buscarse alguien para que le ayudara.

Él sabia que no era una solución, conseguir una mujer para cuidar a su hija era egoísta e irresponsable, su madre disfrazaba su preocupación por su soledad con la excusa de que necesitaba a alguien para educar a la niña. Pero él sabia, que si encontraba a alguien así tan rápido, solo arriesgaría a Naddy y a su corazón.

Aunque desde hace días algo habia cambiado.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras pensaba en la platica que tuvo con su madre, mientras le decía que conocía a una linda mujer de Moscú que viajaba a San Petersburgo por trabajo, parecía una oportunidad para que se conocieran y tuvieran a la larga algo que ver.

Pero Victor sabía que no podía dejar entrar a nadie en su casa que pudiera causar un daño a Naddy y su mundo. Aún así, no dejaba de pensar de que si en algún momento dejara meter a alguien a su casa, ese seria Yuuri.

El pensamiento lo emocionaba y asustaba por igual.

Estaba consciente de que miraba a Yuuri de una forma mas especial, convivir con él a diario gracias al ofrecimiento de ser algo así como su maestro, le habia abierto los ojos a la posibilidad de que no solo le atraían las mujeres.

Desde hace días pensaba en la posibilidad de que no habia puesto atención en el sexo masculino porque no habia encontrado a alguien que le moviera el mundo.

Yuuri comenzaba a moverlo como terremoto, derrumbando ideales y pensamientos.

Recordaba como desde que aceptó su ayuda, su mente ideaba nuevas formas para volverlo perfecto en su futura presentación, pensaba en que adoraba los momentos en que tomaban café después de un día agotador, la forma desinteresada y cariñosa con la que trataba a Nadezhda, además de que contaba con una sensualidad innata y una sonrisa llena de encanto.

Se restregó la cara con fuerza sintiendo el peso de Makkachin en su estomago.

Una notificación en su celular atrojó su atención, era Yuuri.

“Ya estoy en el salón, Nadezhda esta conmigo :)”

Se habia ofrecido hace días a llevarla con el después de las clases, se quedaban de ver en el salón de baile de una amiga de Víctor, así le daba tiempo de arreglarse con sus pupilos, duraban al menos 45 minutos de ensayo y después Yuuri se iba a la compañía o a su casa, o a terminar sus pendientes.

Todos los días desde hace al menos una semana.

—Tengo miedo Makkachin. —acarició las orejas del perro que lo escuchaban mientras sacaba la lengua para lamerle la otra mano —Tengo miedo de que termine gustándome.

Le terminó por contestar de que ya iba para allá, sin dejar de pensar en el camino que debía mantener la calma y no demostrar nada.

Aun no era tiempo.

O al menos eso creía el.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.

El recital de Nadezhda llegó con rapidez, tanta que ya estaban recogiendo el conjunto que usaría ese día, con accesorios y unas zapatillas nuevas que Ira le regaló a la pequeña entusiasta.

Naddy estaba enamorada de las zapatillas que después de que Víctor le ayudara a aflojar y acomodar para que no le lastimaran los pies, guardó con cariño en su closet, junto al traje que colgaba de un gancho y el tocado que estaba en una caja de plástico.

El día siguiente seria el gran día y la emoción no la dejaba dormir.

Víctor tuvo que usar “Here comes the sun” para que la niña se arrullara, era la canción favorita de Víctor y cuando la niña se ponía necia o se enfermaba, Víctor se la cantaba para que la pequeña se durmiera.

Seguía teniendo el mismo efecto a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

La mañana llegó muy rápido para los dos en casa, que desde temprano prepararon todo para el gran día.

Víctor la peinó como todos los días, con una maestría que le habia generado la practica, el moño de bailarina estaba perfecto, su cabello plateado estaba adornado por el tocado de rosas en violeta que le habia dado Ira, Víctor le colocó su traje del diario y en el coche cargó todo lo demás.

Makkachin por esta ocasión se quedaría en casa, el rasguñaba la puerta para que lo llevaran pero no podía estarlo cuidando y ver a su pequeña bailar al mismo tiempo.

En el salón de eventos de la escuela de madame Lilia, todo era regocijo, los padres orgullosos tomaban sus asientos, platicaban animados de sus hijos, orgullosos por su primer recital.

Todo era una burbujeante euforia que poco a poco aumentaba de volumen.

Naddy miró a toda la gente en los asientos antes de pasar a la parte trasera del escenario, donde todas las niñas estaban esperando a que empezara. Víctor le ayudó a ponerse su traje, junto con las zapatillas y después de acomodarle el flequillo con las horquillas le sonrió orgulloso.

—Serás la pequeña bailarina mas hermosa de todas.

Naddy asintió dos veces, Víctor le besó las mejillas.

—Todo estará bien preciosa, saliendo de aquí iremos por un helado.

—¿Doble chocolate?

—Doble chocolate.

Desde que Víctor empezó a llevar a Naddy a las competencias donde era el entrenador y a la pista a ver a sus pupilos, descubrió que Yurio le empezó a llamar su amuleto de la suerte a la pequeña. Antes de entrar a la pista, el gatito le extendía la mano a lo que Naddy las chocaba después de que le decía “Cinco para la buena suerte”

Nadezhda extendió su mano hacía él con esa referencia, pidiendo que esta vez a ella le diera la buena suerte.

—¿Cinco para la buena suerte?

Su corazón se derritió, Víctor la miró impresionado, ya que sabia lo que eso se significaba para ellos dos que se llevaban tan bien, como si fueran hermanos; que ahora lo hiciera con él, le causaba estragos en el interior.

Víctor chocó su mano con la de ella y le besó la frente.

—Cinco para la buena suerte.

Yuuri estaba atareado acomodando todo para el evento, pero miro desde lejos lo que pasaba, no era ajeno a ambos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, así que prestaba especial atención a su joven aprendiz y a su maestro.

Lo conmovían, la forma en que se trataban, la conexión tan fuerte que se tenían.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Víctor lo alcanzó.

—¡Yuuri! Te deseo suerte. Es tu primera presentación oficial como maestro, así que, espero todo salga bien.

—Gracias Víctor.

—Y ¿te gustaría comer un helado con nosotros saliendo de aquí?

Las mejillas de Yuuri se volvieron como dos cerezas bajo sus anteojos, tragó duro mirando como la nariz de Víctor tomaba un tono carmesí por la pregunta, al igual que la punta de sus orejas.

—Me...me encantaría.

—¡Genial! Saliendo de aquí te espero.

Yuuri asintió viéndolo alejarse para tomar su asiento y Yuuri solo tomó aire para seguir en lo suyo.

Habían al menos tres grupos antes que el de Yuuri en la presentación, donde padres entusiastas aplaudían ante las presentaciones, cuando fue el turno de Nadezhda, Víctor emocionado tomó su celular y comenzó a grabar.

Naddy tendría el primer solo, así que iba en la parte de en medio en la fila que se formó guiados por el maestro que vestía unas mallas negras y una playera en azul oscuro, se habia quitado los lentes y su cabello iba peinado hacia atrás.

Las niñas tomaron su lugar en el escenario, pero a Víctor solo le importaba Naddy que miraba a todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos, la música comenzó a tocar y desde un extremo Yuuri les indicaba los pasos a seguir.

Naddy los seguía despacio, no con la gracia de siempre, parecía que temblaba y sin entusiasmo levantaba los brazos o daba los giros, fue cuando Víctor supo que algo no andaba bien.

Su solo estaba a punto de empezar pero no dejaba de mirar a toda la gente que comenzaba a murmurar cosas, cuando las niñas se hicieron hacia atrás, dejándola en medio Yuuri le susurró para que hiciera su parte, pero Nadezhda se quedó de pie, temblando y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

Tenia miedo.

Yuuri se giró al publico, la música se detuvo, unas mujeres, las que mas presumía de sus hijas comenzaban a decirse cosas entre si en medio de risas, algunos mas murmuraban algo sobre la niña que congelada de miedo no sabia que hacer, solo dejar que el liquido salado se agolpara en sus ojos azules.

Víctor sintió una mezcla de emociones que no supo descifrar en el momento, sentía compasión por Naddy y el terror que debería de estar sintiendo, ternura al mirar a Yuuri que intentaba hacer que Naddy lo siguiera para que bailara y decepcionado de él, por que no se había dado cuenta que la pequeña sufría de pánico escénico.

Todo en un segundo en el que veía que Naddy intentaba alzar los brazos pero que temblaban como hojas en el viento, entonces escuchó que una de las madres se reía levemente y decía que “esa niña era un desastre”

Algo en Víctor se rompió en una llama que subía por su estomago, un calor abrazador que lo hubiera hecho ponerse de pie para caerle encima como araña a la maldita mujer.

Pero en cambio guardó su celular, se quitó el saco dejándolo en su silla y a pasos agigantados llegó al escenario, con solo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir, se acomodó para subir de un brinco al escenario, los padres atónitos lo vieron acercarse y aseguraban que tomaría a la niña y se irían de ahí.

Pero nadie estaba listo para lo que sucedió.

Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña, le limpió las mejillas, le guiñó el ojo y tomó su mano izquierda.

Alzó su brazo izquierdo poniéndose en primera posición, Naddy lo miraba desde su altura con los ojos igual de abiertos, pero ya no de miedo, si no de asombro, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero cuando le indico con la cabeza que tomara la misma posición ella no objetó nada.

Alzó su brazo aun temblorosa, pero Víctor le apretaba la mano con fuerza, la sostenía para asegurarle que no había nada que temer, él estaba dispuesto a bailar a su lado para que no tuviera miedo, para asegurarle que sin importar qué, estaría con ella para evitar que sufriera.

Yuuri entendió de inmediato que planeaba e indicó que pusieran la música, cuando empezó Víctor sin soltarla la guiaba en cada movimiento, se sabia su rutina ya que mas de una vez la habían bailado juntos, en donde le ayudaba para que le saliera perfecto.

A mitad de rutina Víctor se alejó un poco para que el resto de las niñas se unieran para terminar el baile, se habia quedado a la altura que usaba Yuuri pero del otro lado por si Naddy lo necesitaba, aun así siguió bailando creando una composición que no se había visto antes.

Los padres se habían quedado boca abiertos viendo como Víctor se movía con gracia pero no le quitaba el papel a la pequeña, que ya no temía, que se movía con la destreza de quien nace con la genialidad de un padre talentoso y que demostraba con pasos sencillos que no era un desastre.

Demostraba que era una Nikiforov.

Demostraba con hechos porque era hija del “Emperador de hielo”

. -. -. -. -. –

Cuando el recital terminó, las niñas se reunieron con su familia después de cambiarse, Naddy salió corriendo hacia Víctor que la alzó dándole un par de vueltas en el aire sacando unas tiernas sonrisas de la niña.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi niña.

—Gracias papi— Naddy le dijo abrazado de su cuello, para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla —Eres mi héroe.

Víctor con ojos brillantes le dio besos en sus mejillas, sintiendo su corazón ensancharse de orgullo, la cargó hasta la salida donde esperarían a Yuuri, mientras caminaba con ella, las amigas de Naddy se despedían de ella, Víctor dirigía a las mamás su encantadora sonrisa de corazón, haciéndolas entender que no había rencores.

Pero que tenía formas interesantes de desquitarse.

En la entrada al recinto Víctor escuchaba atento a todo lo que Nadezhda le decía, por primera vez le hizo ver que le daba miedo toda la gente que estaba ahí, el mismo miedo la había hecho llorar.

Yuuri llegó después de un rato con ellos, Víctor estaba de cuclillas frente a Naddy escuchando atento todo lo que le decía, mientras ella hablaba jugando con la bufanda de su padre.

El joven maestro veía cada vez con más cariño a Víctor, el cómo prestaba toda su atención a la pequeña y ella podía confiar en él sin problemas, le explicaba su sentir y Víctor la consolaba haciéndole ver que nada estaba mal en eso.

Eso le llenaba el corazón a Yuuri, en especial porque la pequeña Naddy ya ocupaba un espacio en su interior.

—¡Maestro Yuuri! ¿Vio a mi papi bailar conmigo?

—Claro, todos lo vieron.

—Siento mucho eso Yuuri, pero no podía dejar que mi pequeña se quedara asustada.

Yuuri negó dos veces sonriéndole.

—Hiciste bien, no todas las niñas tienen el mismo control para afrontarse a una situación de estrés como ese, a veces los papás no saben como actuar pero tu pudiste calmarla y ayudarla a que se desenvolviera en el escenario. Gracias a eso la próxima vez podrá hacerlo por su cuenta, porque sabe que si pasa algo estarás ahí para apoyarla.

Víctor le sonrió a Yuuri con alegría y sus ojos brillaron cuando Naddy se abrazó a su cintura, estaban a punto de salir cuando Madame Lilia, envuelta en una gruesa chamarra color mostaza los miraba con su frío semblante.

—¡Lilia! Que gusto me da verte.

—Se que estas muy ocupado Víctor pero ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar para apartarse, Yuuri tomó la mano de Naddy para esperar a Víctor que con sonrisa inocente se acercó a Lilia.

—Debo decir que ese color te queda bien Lilia.

—Por favor Nikiforov, tus halagos no me hacen diferencia. Quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Vas a regañarme como cuando era un niño?

Lilia soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

—Entiendo que ser padre soltero no es sencillo para ti, ahora que Nadezhda comienza a crecer y conocer más gente debe afrontar las cosas que el mundo trae en consecuencia.

—Habla claro Lilia.

—Fue imprudente de tu parte interferir en la presentación de las más pequeñas. Se que te gusta ser el centro de atención, pero este era su momento.

Víctor sonrió.

—Por favor Lilia, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan infantil como para querer llevarme el momento de mi hija? Dame un poco de crédito.

—Las niñas deben de aprender a afrontar este tipo de situaciones desde pequeñas, como van a trabajar bajo presión si siempre van a ayudarlas.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dejar que el miedo terminara por causarle un ataque de pánico, es mi hija Lilia y como tal solo se me ocurrió mostrarle mi apoyo mostrándole que no hay nada que temer.

Lilia alzó una ceja incrédula.

—No quería hacerlo, pero Naddy no dejaba de llorar y eso me parte el corazón, supe que, si me veía en el escenario, con confianza, sin miedo, ella vería que no hay nada que temer y lo haría por su cuenta, la próxima vez, te aseguró que te dejara sorprendida.

Lilia soltó un profundo suspiro, llevó sus largos dedos a la barbilla y lo miro por un largo rato.

—Por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Si no me veré en la penosa situación de darles una sanción.

—Vamos Lilia, sé que me quieres mucho como para hacernos esto.

Le robó un beso en la mejilla y se alejó para tomar a Naddy de la mano, Yuuri un poco nervioso le dijo adiós con la mano y se fue cerca de ellos.

Lilia no separó su mirada del trio, Naddy platicaba encantada tomada de la mano de Víctor y en un momento tomó la mano de Yuuri para que ambos la llevaran de la mano.

Una ligera sonrisa escapo de sus labios, rompiendo por un segundo su estoicidad.

Las señales estaban claras, ahora solo le quedaba esperar.


	8. Como mariposa

¡Papi me peinó hoy!

8\. Como mariposa.

La puerta algo oxidada de un edificio se abrió con un gran chirrido que asustó a las palomas que estaban en la orilla descansando.

Otabek caminó despacio cargando una cubeta de aluminio y varias cosas más bajo el brazo, atrás de él apareció Yurio con la pequeña Nadezhda sostenida de su mano mirando todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad.

—¡Mira Yurio! Se ve la catedral desde aquí.

Yurio la acercó hasta la orilla donde se podía admirar el paisaje de la ciudad de San Petersburgo, con sus edificios antiguos y las calles pobladas de gente en un día soleado y fresco.

—Que bueno que no esta Víctor, seguro se pondría loco si la acercas tanto a la orilla.

—No la voy a dejar caer Beka.

Otabek soltó una risita quitándose la sudadera dejándola cerca de las cosas que llevaba, cerca de la puerta de metal había un aviario, donde las palomas y algunas aves se posaban a comer un poco y tomar agua para seguir su camino, se introdujo a ella sirviendo un poco de semillas en algunos trastos de metal ante la vista curiosa de Nadezhda que esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Quieres ayudarme pequeña?

—¡Si!

Yurio se metió con ella a la improvisada construcción de madera y alambre. Le puso un poco de semillas en las manos que ponía en los trastos, iba y venía por un poco a veces agarrando directo de la cubeta mientras Otabek se colocaba un guante de cuero negro.

—La otra vez que venimos, Víctor me regaño porque no le avise.

—Es entendible, si algo llegara a pasar a donde iría a buscar a Naddy seria en su casa, no en la calle.

—Si bueno, creí que no la dejaría volver. Pero la pequeña es muy persuasiva.

—Se acabaron las semillas Beka.

—Bien, hay que llenar de agua los estanques para cuando las aves tengan sed.

Le extendió la mano que Naddy tomó para acompañarlo a llenar ahora la cubeta y le enseñó cómo hacerlo.

—La única condición para dejarla venir era que yo estuviera vigilando siempre.

—En parte lo entiendo, es padre y le preocupa que algo fuera a pasarle. Ponte en su lugar, te sorprendería descubrir que tal vez tu harías lo mismo.

—No me dan ganas de pensarlo aún, pero algo si se, no soy como Víctor.

Beka soltó una risita acercándose al final del aviario, con cuidado quitó la puerta de madera y salió con un águila real que tenía los ojos cubiertos.

Naddy soltó un jadeo emocionada, salió detrás de Beka y espero a que le quitara la capucha que cubría la cabeza del ave. Beka se sentó en el suelo, Naddy lo siguió de inmediato cruzando las piernas y Yurio se puso a su lado creando una especie de círculo.

—Naddy, te presento a Erasyl.

—Que bonita.

Naddy susurró acariciando con cuidado las alas del ave mientras Beka le indicaba como hacerlo.

—¿Qué significa Erasyl?

—Héroe noble.

Volteo a ver a Yurio que de igual forma se acercó para hacer lo mismo que Naddy, las plumas del águila eran suaves y brillaban con el sol, el ave tenía unos redondos ojos café oscuro que miraban con detenimiento a Naddy, un pico que se abrió y cerró con cada parpadeo de sus ojos.

Erasyl soltó un chillido que hizo brincar a Naddy asustada al igual que un gritito que, sacó una risita de Beka.

—Le agradas Naddy.

Nadezhda sonrió nerviosa mirando a Beka. —Pensé que me iba a picar.

—Es muy noble, no agrede a menos que lo lastimes.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Vengo de una tribu que hace muchos años entrenaba águilas para cazar, mi abuelo me enseñó a cuidarlas y educarlas, a Erasyl lo encontré cuando era un polluelo, era el menor de la familia, los padres lo arrojaron del nido por débil, así que lo cuidé y protegí hasta que se volvió mayor, cuando lo dejé en libertad siempre volvió.

—¿Te siguió hasta acá?— Yurio esta vez preguntó emocionado.

—Si, son aves muy listas, sabrá encontrarme donde sea que esté.

—Quiero un águila para mi.

—Tal vez algún día te regale una y te enseñare a cuidarlas.

—¿Harías eso por mi Beka?

—¡Claro! Creo que tienes madera para domar águilas.

Nadezhda sonrió emocionada acariciando al ave.

—Sería divertido.

—Yo pagaría por ver a Víctor si eso sucede.

Beka sonrió dejando al ave sobre el suelo, de una trampa sacó un pequeño ratón blanco al cual agarró por la cola.

—La última vez que salió a cazar alguien lastimó a Erasyl, por el momento no puede volar, así que vamos a alimentarlo.

—¿Qué comen las águilas Beka?

—Son carnívoras, así que comen ratones, víboras, liebres, hasta ciervos y jabalíes.

Naddy abrió los ojos impresionada.

—Mi abuelo dice que Horus, un águila que él tuvo, llegó a cazar un antílope. Por eso debemos de usar este guante para que sus garras no vayan a lastimarte, ya que son muy fuertes.

—Wao.

Otabek acercó el ratón al águila, lo pescó con el pico, uso sus garras para destazar al animal y poderlo comer ante la vista asqueada de Yurio y la curiosa de Nadezhda.

—¡¿Cómo le enseñas esas cosas a una niña, tonto?!

—¡Mira Yurio! ¡Se la comió!

Beka volvió a sonreír dándole otro ratón al águila, Yurio miraba hacia otro lado, algo asqueado por la idea de ver como destazaban al ratón, Beka estiró un poco el brazo, el águila se poso sobre el guante y le acarició las plumas, el águila abrió un poco las alas, al menos una ya que la otra la tenia lastimada. Le estaba ayudando un poco al estirar sus alas para que se recuperara en menor tiempo.

—Quiero cargarla.

Otabek se lo pensó un momento, pero con cuidado le colocó el guante que le quedaba grande a Naddy y le mostró al águila que subiera al brazo.

El peso del águila la tomó por sorpresa, Beka alcanzó a sostenerle el brazo antes de que el águila cayera por su propio peso.

—Creí que era más ligera.

Yurio soltó una risa tomándole un par de fotos a la niña con el águila en su brazo, le acarició un poco las plumas y cuando se canso se la paso a Beka, que le colocó la capucha y lo llevó al aviario.

Regresaron a la seguridad del apartamento de Otabek donde tenia preparados unos “baursaki” postre tradicional de Kazajistan que había preparado ya que la pequeña Naddy iría de visita. Sirvió un par a cada uno de sus invitados con un poco de té de manzanilla para acompañar.

Él y Yurio platicaban un poco sobre lo que harían en la noche, mientras la pequeña se entretenía con unas hojas y dibujaba lo que había visto en la tarde, un águila en el brazo de Beka. Se emocionaba mucho ante la idea de que pudiera tener un águila en algunos años.

—Tenemos que irnos Nadenka, el viejo ya debe de estarnos esperando.

—Toma Beka, te hice un dibujo.

—Gracias, es muy lindo. —Naddy sonrió sonrosada, Otabek con un imán colocó el dibujo en su nevera y le colgó a la niña una pequeña mochila color morado en el hombro donde puso cuatro baursaki —Para tu papi y para ti.

—Gracias.

Yurio miraba su celular y torció un poco la boca —Ya vámonos el anciano ya esta desesperado porque no llego con Nadezhda.

—Olvidaba decirte que lleve al taller el coche, solo tengo la moto.

Yurio bufó un poco abrochándose la chaqueta —Tomemos un taxi entonces.

—Puedo llevarlos en la moto.

—¿Podemos Yurio? ¡Anda di que si! Quiero subirme a la moto de Beka.

—Tu padre va a matarme.

—Compré un casco para ella hace un tiempo.

—¿Ya pensabas subirla a tu moto?

—Era por precaución, por si algún día algo pasaba. Recuerda que la seguridad es primero .

—Por favooooooor Yurio. Vamos en la moto.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que la niña es muy persuasiva?

No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero sentía feo que la pequeña estaba emocionada por subirse a la motocicleta y decirle que no.

Ya habían comentado antes los patinadores que era difícil no cumplirle los caprichos a Nadezhda. Víctor ya había tenido problemas con ella por eso y había decidido ya no cumplirlos —aunque a veces fallaba— pero ahora, no estaba seguro de nada.

Beka estaba hincado frente a Naddy ajustándole el casco, Yurio se mordió el labio, solo rogaba que Víctor no fuera a arrancarle la cabeza

. -. _.. _.

Víctor miraba con detenimiento a Yuuri haciendo la rutina del Cascanueces en el salón que le habían prestado.

El chiquillo tenía talento, era lo que se decía así mismo mientras lo veía bailar, pero por alguna razón a veces dudaba de sus capacidades aunque ya había demostrado ser muy bueno en esto, Víctor suspiraba frustrado por ver que la mente de su pupilo lo engañaba por momentos, fallando algún salto o paso.

Veía que cada que le pedía que comenzará de nuevo entraba en papel, concentrado en lo que hacía, pero a veces se salía del papel y no entendía porque.

—¡Alto! ¡Alto!

Yuuri respiraba agitado sosteniéndose de las rodillas, Víctor se llevó las manos a la cintura y soltó el aire.

—Tomemos un descanso.

—Puedo seguir ensayando.

—Cinco minutos Yuuri.

Se sentó cerca del espejo sacando de las mochilas una botella de agua de donde tomó Yuuri un poco.

Víctor espero a que se limpiará el sudor, se sentó frente a él despacio, cruzando las piernas y evitando su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que traes en la mente, Yuuri?

—¿Eh?

—Hasta hace unos días el arabesque de más de cinco segundos te salía perfecto, ahora parece que te da miedo intentarlo.

Yuuri miro a otro lado mordiéndose el labio. No se animaba a terminar de contarle todas sus inseguridades; Víctor era un genio que había alcanzado la gloria más de una vez y ahora la presión de una obra tan importante en su carrera comenzaba a aplastarlo. Lo peor era que él no creía de que fuera tan grandioso como Víctor, tenerlo frente a él, ayudándole en ese paso tan importante en su vida se iba tornando poco a poco en una losa que le pesaba en el corazón. Además, sus compañeros de ballet ya sabían que tenía clases privadas con tan reconocido artista, que le daba miedo hacerle quedar mal ante el mundo, ya que no terminaba de creer que valía la pena entrenarlo.

No creía que él fuera a entender por lo que pasaba.

Víctor volvió a suspirar bajando los hombros derrotado —Bien, no me lo digas, pero no dejes que ese tipo de pensamientos te detengan, eres muy talentoso y estás a un paso de lograr un gran sueño según me has contado, aleja los pensamientos y deja que todo fluya.

Es fácil para ti decirlo.

—Sigamos donde nos quedamos.

No había ayudado mucho pero al menos Yuuri pudo terminar la rutina sin que Víctor lo interrumpiera, al final ambos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del lugar con el camino a casa.

—Nadezhda esta con Yurio, se ofreció a cuidarla ya que Otabek la invitó a ver a su mascota. ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

Yuuri se volvió a morder el labio, seguía sin estar seguro de nada. Se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Claro, porque no.

Víctor le sonrió emocionado, hablando de muchas cosas a la vez, Yuuri solo agregaba leves “Mmh” a la conversación sin muchos ánimos de platicar algo más.

Llegaron a un establecimiento donde pidieron un par de ensaladas y las comieron en silencio en las mesas que estaban en la calle, donde disfrutaban del cálido sol sobre sus cabezas y el viento fresco que indicaba la pronta llegada del invierno.

Yuuri no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez había sido un error aceptar la ayuda de Víctor, no porque no la quisiera, si no porque poco a poco iba escarbando en su interior para descubrir quien era ese Yuuri temeroso y decidido, como las dos caras de una moneda con intrincados detalles en cada una de sus caras.

Víctor en cambio, sabía que el chico de ojos chocolate frente a él mostraba ser toda una caja de sorpresas, en las últimas semanas había aprendido a descubrir que en sus momentos de angustia prefería permanecer en silencio para ahogar en su interior cada sentimiento negativo, pero cuando la presión cedía y se abría despacio al exterior, mostraba una fortaleza que lo hacía brillar cegadoramente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba tan distante que Víctor creía por momentos que estaba solo en la mesa al ser el único en hablar.

Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios mirando al joven picar varias veces un tomate con el tenedor sin ánimos de comerlo, solo estaba entretenido en volverlo una masa sin forma rojiza sobre su plato.

Ya eran varias semanas así.

Había logrado entablar una amistad especial con él, las salidas eran constantes y Naddy lo quería mucho que lo estaba haciendo parte de su vida, le agradaba eso, que ahora verlo tan distante se sentía extraño.

Era como si de repente hubiera puesto unas altas paredes de mármol difíciles de tumbar, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, debía sacarlo de ahí.

Caminaron un par de calles cuando Yurio llamó, estaban cerca y le llevaría a Nadezhda para disfrutar el resto de su tarde con Otabek, los esperaron en una calle no tan transitada mientras Víctor seguía hablando sobre sus planes para las vacaciones y las ganas que tenía de llevar a Nadezhda a España para que conociera el país.

—¿Qué harás en las vacaciones Yuuri?

—Visitare a mi familia en Hasetsu, ya tengo todo listo para pasar unos días allá.

—Supongo que es un lugar muy bonito.

—Lo es, es pequeño pero está cerca del mar, a veces me siento nostálgico y voy a los muelles para sentirme tranquilo, el olor a sal y el sonido de las gaviotas me alivia de extrañar mi hogar.

Mientras hablaba Víctor vio el brillo en sus ojos, era un sentimiento de añoranza que estaba fijo en la distancia. Podía imaginarse la sensación de soledad que debería de sentir, aunado a toda la presión de las últimas semanas.

Iba a agregar algo más, cuando el sonido de una motocicleta llamó su atención, al final de la calle, a una velocidad considerable se acercaba una motocicleta negra, la miró un momento hasta que la sangre fue drenada de su rostro volviéndolo en un ser casi transparente. En la motocicleta, iba Otabek conduciendo, atrás de él Yurio se sostenía de su cintura y entre las piernas de Beka llevaba una niña con un casco en morado y unos goggles que combinaban a la perfección.

Se estacionaron frente a ellos ante la mirada tranquila pero atónita de Yuuri y la furiosa de Víctor.

—¡Papi! Mira, mira. ¡Otabek me subió en su moto!

Ante el peso de esas palabras Yuuri se giró a mirar a Víctor, lo conocía y sabía que a la niña la cuidaba bastante, no se equivoco al pensar que esto lo molestaba, ya que tenía una seriedad congelante, de un momento a otro el azul de sus ojos, tan calmo y fluido se había vuelto en una masa de hielo que congelaba a cualquiera.

—Buenas tardes Víctor.

Yurio se colocó al lado de Otabek después de que ayudó a la pequeña a bajar sin decir nada, sabía que estaba haciendo mal y que no hizo nada para evitarlo. Nadezhda al ver a Yuuri corrió a él abrazándose de sus piernas.

—¡Maestro Yuuri!

Yuuri le sonrió de forma diferente, con un brillo especial, acuclillándose frente a ella le ayudó a desabrocharse el caso y quitárselo junto con los goggles. Mientras tanto, Víctor miraba con intensidad a la pareja frente de si.

—¿Te atreviste a subirla a la motocicleta?

—Fue mi culpa Víctor, me ofrecí a traerlos por mi cuenta y había olvidado que mi auto esta en el taller, no era mi intención dejarlos venir solos tampoco.

—Hubieran tomado un taxi, el tren, lo que sea, ¿Por qué necesariamente tu motocicleta? Es peligroso, la arriesgaron solo por que querías verte caballeroso.

—¡Papi¡ ¡Papi! Fue tan divertido. No regañes a Yurio, ni a Beka.

—¡Es una niña!

—Me hago responsable de todo, no era mi intención ponerla en peligro.

Otabek se mostraba serio y hablaba de forma correcta, sabia que había cometido un error, entendía a Víctor y aun así no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, sobre todo porque cuando la subió, la pequeña Nadezhda soltó una sonrisa que derretía hasta el más frío corazón, en el camino, comentaba la velocidad en la que iban y se sostenía del manubrio como si ella fuera la que iba manejando.

—Papi. Fue tan divertido ¡Yo iba manejando!

—¡Basta Nadezhda!

Ante el grito de Víctor, Yuuri se puso de pie con la niña que volvió a abrazarse a su piernas. Tenía un rostro compungido por el grito.

—Víctor, no pasó nada, estoy seguro que Beka-san no quería ponerla en riesgo, no le pasó nada y Naddy-chan disfruto el paseo, ¿cierto?

La pequeña Naddy le sonrió abrazándolo más después de asentir, Yuuri sólo le acaricio la cabeza, Víctor lo miró un momento y cuando volvió a ver a la pareja ya tenía otra cara, la forma en que había cambiado fue tan notoria que incluso Yurio se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que sus ojos miraban.

—Te pido una disculpa Víctor.

—Está bien, sólo… que no vuelva a pasar.

Yurio tomó a Beka del brazo y se puso el casco subiéndose a la moto sin decir nada.

—Nos vemos Nadenka.

La niña se despidió de ambos con ánimo y desaparecieron calle arriba, Yurio no dijo nada, pero estaba feliz de haber salido ileso de esta situación.

Ya tendría tiempo para comentar lo que vio en otro momento.

. -. -. _.

Las vacaciones habían llegado, indicando también que la presentación de Yuuri estaba cerca.

Estaba más que nervioso, sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento en un ataque de pánico, se mantenía con rostro compungido todo el tiempo y aún cuando Naddy los acompañaba en los ensayos no ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo.

Naddy con su encanto siempre daba un par de vueltas mirándose en los espejos cuando Yuuri tomaba un descanso, después con el rostro iluminado veía a su joven maestro bailar con un brillo que la deslumbraba, en su pequeño corazón la emoción de ser tan buena como él le llenaba el pecho, la inspiraba para seguir esforzándose y ser una gran bailarina.

Por otro lado, Víctor lo miraba con escrutinio especial para indicar en donde se equivocaba y pulir la presentación, estaba a nada de ser perfecta y le emocionaba la forma tan especial con la que se dedicaba a expresar los sentimientos de “Clarence” con su cuerpo. Yuuri era música, de eso estaba seguro, podía escuchar las notas de un piano en sus oídos cuando levantaba las manos, cuando daba giros, saltos y maniobras, en el brillo de sus ojos chocolates dirigía una orquesta en la que cada uno de sus miembros era un instrumento que daba vida a la más bella sinfonía.

Yuuri era arte.

Cualquiera diría que tener a Naddy y Víctor hacia las cosas más fáciles, pero la verdad era que se sentía peor.

Yuuri no podía controlar esa burbujeante sensación en la boca del estómago que comenzaba a quitarle las ganas de comer, era sofocante y hasta estresante, solo causaba que tuviera las ganas de correr lejos hasta desaparecer en el horizonte y no saber nada del mundo.

Yuuri y su mala actitud estuvieron juntos el resto de la semana hasta que el gran día llegó.

Desde temprano se había preparado para estar presente en el teatro, el traje que portaría esa noche lo esperaba en un maniquí en el camerino que le habían asignado y por más que intentaba no podía deshacer del nudo en su estómago que no lo había dejado comer más que un par de tragos de agua en todo el día.

Era demasiada presión que como cuerda de violín estaba a nada de romperse.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a arreglarse para el gran momento, se colocó con gran ceremonia el traje a la medida hecho para él, se peinó hacia atrás quitándose sus anteojos reemplazándolos por unos de contacto y cuando al fin se sintió listo se miró al espejo.

Dos toquidos en la puerta lo hicieron saltar en su lugar, con corazón acelerado dio el pase, viendo a Víctor envuelto en un fino traje negro, impecable y bien peinado, a su lado la pequeña Naddy le sonreía feliz, llevaba un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas de color lila con flores de adorno, su cabello iba recogido en un intrincado moño y ambos lo miraban boquiabiertos.

—Maestro Yuuri. Parece un príncipe.

Yuuri le sonrió débilmente, la pequeña lo abrazó de las piernas y solo así Yuuri pudo hablar.

—Igual te vez muy linda Naddy-chan.

Naddy soltó una risita nerviosa con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Yuuri se sentó en la silla para ponerse las zapatillas ante la vista segura de Víctor, que no había dejado de sentir un calor especial en su pecho.

Desde hace semanas y junto con la convivencia diaria comenzaba a crear un sentimiento más especial, profundo y hasta cierta forma demasiado simple.

Darle un nombre ahora lo ponía nervioso, pero sabía que sin etiquetas ya era algo mucho más grande que su propia persona.

—¿Cómo te sientes Yuuri?

Yuuri no dijo nada, solo siguió con su trabajo sin mirar a ningún lado. Víctor aprovechó para prestarle atención, sus manos temblaban, arrugaba la frente de forma que ya se formaba una arruga en la ligereza de su piel, los labios los mordía constantemente comenzando a partirlos.

—Bien. —contestó secamente tomando otra bocanada de aire, Víctor se acercó a él tomándolo de los hombros.

—Te saldrá perfecto, solo no olvides respirar.

Yuuri asintió no muy seguro, vio como de la gabardina que llevaba en su brazo sacó un bálsamo con olor a cereza que colocó delicadamente en sus labios.

—Tus labios están partidos, con esto se verán mejor.

—Gracias.

—¡El maestro Yuuri es un príncipe!

A pesar de todo soltó una risita ante el comentario de la pequeña, Víctor sintió que se le removía algo en el pecho ante la ligereza de ese gesto.

Aun cuando le sonreía a la pequeña, era obvio que estaba más que nervioso y eso no era buena señal, ya había visto que pasa con el cuando no controla sus pensamientos. Este era un paso importante que no debía fallar, así que como amigo, como maestro, como compañero intentaría ayudarlo.

¿Pero como? Él había estado nervioso pero no de esta forma, ¿Qué le podía decir para hacerlo sentir más tranquilo? Iba a hacerlo cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo, avisando que era la segunda llamada.

—Será mejor que vaya al escenario.

Hasta la voz le sonaba amortiguada, Naddy le sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Le irá muy bien maestro Yuuri.

En el pasillo Madame Lilia los alcanzó diciéndole a Yuuri que lo estaban esperando tras bambalinas.

—Lilia, ¿podrías encargarte de Naddy por unos minutos? Ahora los alcanzo.

Lilia alzó la ceja y Naddy se hizo chiquita a su lado.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

—Por qué me quieres demasiado para decirme que no.

Lo miró sin ninguna expresión por unos segundos y después a Yuuri que se distraía con algún punto en el piso, Lilia tomó la mano de Nadezhda y con cuidado la llevó hasta la entrada a bambalinas, muy lejos de donde estaban ahora.

Se quedaron solos en el pasillo, se puso frente a Yuuri y lo tomó de los hombros notando como se asustó al grado de casi salir volando de ahí.

—¿Nervioso?

Yuuri no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí intentando respirar.

—Debo estar allá ahora.

Se zafó de su agarre y lo paso de largo. No iba a inmiscuirlo en esto, saldría adelante solo, como siempre lo había hecho, no iba a fallar.

Pero, ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Si decepcionada a todos? ¿A madame Lilia, Naddy, sus padres…? ¿Y si decepcionada a Víctor?

¿Y si todos se daban cuenta del fraude que era?

—Yuuri.

Yuuri se detuvo ante el llamado.

—Si fallas esta noche, tomaré toda la responsabilidad y no volveré a ser tu maestro.

Yuuri abrió de más los ojos mirando a Víctor que tenía el rostro ensombrecido y serio.

¿No volver a bailar frente a Víctor?

Las últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de toda su vida, había aprendido cosas que en la escuela jamás hubiera imaginado, a pesar de sus nervios él quería seguir aprendiendo de una leyenda como él ¡De su ídolo!

Y si llegaba a fallar, Víctor dejaría de estar a su lado.

Algo resbaló, tranquilamente por su mejilla, era cálido y bajaba hasta su barbilla, una vez y otra más.

Yuuri estaba llorando.

Víctor abrió de más los ojos impresionado por que Yuuri se había roto en miles de pedazo en solo unos segundos.

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

Habló con la voz constipada por el nudo en su garganta.

—Yuuri… yo no…

—Se que puedo llegar a ser un desastre y me he hecho cargo de eso siempre, pero esta vez no solo mis fallos me afectarán a mi, también afectarán a Víctor.

—Amm… no soy bueno lidiando con personas llorando frente a mi…

—He estado nervioso por que si fallo en esto, todo mundo sabrá que Víctor Nikiforov no es buen maestro, ante el mundo quedará como un fracaso por mi culpa y no quiero que eso afecte a Víctor. Tengo que ser más que perfecto para que vean que no fue una perdida de su tiempo.

—Deja de llorar Yuuri, dime que hago. ¿Debo besarte acaso?

—¡Claro que no!

Gritó aún con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas mojando los detalles en su traje, temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero aún así levantó el rostro y lo miró con una increíble fuerza en sus ojos que hizo a Víctor quedarse paralizado frente a él.

—¡No quiero que hagas nada! Solo ten más fe que yo, ten fe de que podre hacerlo. No tienes que hacer nada. ¡Solo quédate a mi lado y nunca te vayas!

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, el corazón se le aceleró demasiado que creía iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, en su mente resonaban como campana las palabras de Yuuri.

Así se quedaron uno frente al otro por largos segundos, Yuuri intentando ensamblarse de nuevo, limpiándose las mejillas que se mojaban cada vez más, suspirando y ahogando el sollozo, Víctor solo lo miraba dándose cuenta que, ese sentimiento que no quería ponerle nombre ahora caía en su lugar como piezas de rompecabezas.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo volvió a funcionar, sacó de su gabardina una bolsita de pañuelos que extendió a Yuuri, con un gracias tomó un par y se sonó la nariz ya más tranquilo.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos al igual que sus mejillas, tomó otro pañuelo y lo paso por sus ojos para quitar el agua salada de su rostro, Víctor le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar y extendió su mano para tomar los pañuelos y deshacerse de ellos, Yuuri extendió la mano para dárselo y justo cuando los iba a soltar la movió para que cayeran en el piso, Víctor se agachó soltando un jadeo para alcanzarlos y quedó con una rodilla en el piso, Yuuri aprovechó para tocarle el remolino con su dedo índice y después puso la palma sobre su cabello.

Víctor asombrado lo miro desde su posición, Yuuri le sonrió sin decir nada, espero a que se pusiera de pie, Víctor lo abrazó de los hombros sin decir nada para llevarlo al final del pasillo para que tomará su lugar en el escenario.

En todo ese tramo se acompañaron uno al otro en total silencio.

. -. -. _. _.

Yuuri se sintió ligero en cuanto el telón se abrió, llevaba puesto un traje sencillo, de los dos que usaría este era el menos elegante y aún así se veía como un príncipe, o al menos eso decía Naddy.

Sentado en un taburete hacia alusión a que estaba dormido, con el crescendo de la música fue moviéndose para empezar con su presentación.

Tenía la mente en blanco, desde hace semanas que no había tenido esa sensación de tranquilidad que lo hacía más ligero.

—Me siento mejor después de haber llorado.

Iba y venía entre giros y pasos, conjugándose con sus compañeros contándoles la historia a los presentes.

Mientras bailaba, les contaba como en la noche de Navidad “Clearence” se inmiscuye en la lucha con los ratones que invaden la sala de su casa, donde además aparecen los soldados de plomo y el cascanueces que le habían regalado la noche anterior, con su cuerpo en ligeros movimientos les cuenta al mundo como es que se unió al cascanueces para vencer a la reina Ratón.

—La cara de Víctor cuando comencé a llorar es impagable.

Sonrió al recordar los ojos saltones de Víctor ante la impresión de verlo tan roto en segundos.

—Está aún muy verde como maestro, le falta el temple de madame Lilia. Víctor idiota.

Concentrado en lo que estaba se iba diciendo así mismo la impresión que tenía de Víctor en ese momento tan vulnerable para ambos, sonreía emocionado y expresaba la alegría y la tristeza en cada nuevo giro.

El Acto I terminó, se fue volando hasta su camerino más animado cambiándose el traje que traía por el que le había mostrado a Naddy la última vez. Era de un azul claro con velo sobre el saco que brillaba con pequeñas motas de diamante, debajo llevaba una camisa en negro con detalles en plateado, en las hombreras unos detalles de plata, guantes en negros que llegaban hasta su codo y solo tapaban la mitad de su mano además de las mallas negras y sus zapatillas del mismo color.

Se miro al espejo acomodándose el mechón de cabello que hace un rato Víctor arregló, se sonrió al espejo y volvió al escenario.

El inicio del Acto II presentaba el Castillo de dulce, en el centro estaba el príncipe Orgeat en un solo esperando al Príncipe Caramelo.

Lo veía en la orilla esperando su momento de entrar, Yuuri pensaba en Víctor, en como hubiera sido su vida si en vez de patinador fuera bailarín profesional de ballet.

Y mientras lo hacía pensaba en los movimientos que le enseñó, en el tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo, lo divertido que era y las ganas que tenía de que jamás se acabará. Ya había pensado antes que su relación estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno y es que aun cuando no tenía claro como llamarle a ese sentimiento, era una añoranza a que su tiempo juntos se volviera eterno.

Tomó aire recordando a Víctor impresionado por sus lágrimas y volvió a sonreír, entró en el punto indicado y miro hacia el público, ahí estaba Víctor en el lugar de honor para sus invitados y al lado Naddy emocionada por verlo convertido en príncipe.

—¿Qué pensará Víctor? ¿Qué diría si cambió un par de pasos?

Con elegancia y sin ningún fallo, Yuuri expresó el cariño que había generado hacia el cascanueces en el tiempo que habían luchado contra la Reina Ratón, con giros daba a entender la volatilidad de sus sentimientos, desde que éstos comenzaron hasta que se volvieron su todo.

Era un representación de los últimos meses en su vida.

Desde que se volvió el maestro de Nadezhda hasta que le mostró sus lágrimas de frustración.

En pareja bailaban con la música de fondo, el era el príncipe que había traído calor al Reino de Dulce y había liberado al cascanueces de su maldición.

Yuuri iba a tener un solo, empezó con una mariposa, cayendo gracioso sobre el piso, continuó con varios movimientos difíciles hasta que dio varios giros con la velocidad de la música, al final debía hacer un arabesque que consistía en mantener la postura de tres a cinco segundos, Yuuri alzó su mano derecha y su pie izquierdo lo lanzó hacia atrás con la pierna derecha en punta.

Diez segundos exactos y volvió a primer paso dejando que la música se terminara.

El teatro explotó en aplausos y haciendo unas reverencias cada uno se despedía dando las gracias por su atención.

De camino a los camerinos Yuuri respiró más tranquilo, aún temblaba de emoción, sus compañeros lo felicitaban por una presentación excelente, no dejaban de darle cumplidos por el arabesque, era un gran júbilo por la excelente presentación, que el ramo de flores que llevaba en sus manos era más que merecido.

Víctor estaba más que emocionado, el cuerpo le temblaba de enorme felicidad esperándolo junto con Naddy al final del pasillo, al verlo más de cerca Nadezhda corrió hacia el abrazándolo de las piernas.

—¡Maestro Yuuri! ¡Maestro Yuuri! Estuvo tan genial, baila tan bonito.

—Gracias Naddy. —se acuclilló frente a ella tomando una gardenia azul del ramo de flores colocándosela en el cabello —Gracias por tu cariño, me inspiraste para que me saliera bien.

Naddy lo abrazó de nuevo con las mejillas sonrosadas, se alzó para ver a Víctor, algo apenado por lo que se dijeron antes de la presentación.

—Víctor, ¿que te pareció?

Víctor le sonrió con sinceridad, con cariño, con una gran admiración, acortó la distancia que los separaba con grandes zancadas, lo tomó del rostro y sin más lo besó.

Yuuri solo podía ver las hebras plateadas de su cabello, sentía que se iba hacia atrás, Naddy soltó un gritito de asombro, y de repente ya estaba viendo el techo. En sus labios aún sentía los de Víctor presionándolos con delicadeza, robándole el aliento, las pestañas claras de Víctor le hacían cosquillas con el roce de sus ojos cerrados temblando de expectación, alcanzó a notar las pequeñas pecas en su nariz y pómulos, imperceptibles para el ojo normal.

Cuando se separó, Yuuri parpadeó dos veces, entonces supo que estaba tendido en el suelo, con Víctor sobre él, su mano derecha acunaba su cabeza y soltaba unos suspiros encantadores a la altura de su pecho.

Víctor olía a jazmines y lilas frescas.

—Esto es lo único que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte más de lo que tu me has sorprendido.

Volvió a parpadear un par de veces y entonces algo en su pecho explotó .

Era felicidad, cariño, compañerismo, protección, anhelo.

Pero sobre todo era amor.

Y entonces soltó una carcajada que sonó como campana de cristal, tan clara y emocionada, que contagio a Víctor ante la realización de sus sentimientos.

Las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en adelante.


	9. Con chispas color purpura

**¡Papi me peinó hoy!**

**9\. Con chispas de color púrpura**

El grito de Nadezhda se escuchó por todo el departamento, agudo e infantil. Venía desde su habitación que cuando Víctor entró imaginándose lo peor, no estaba listo para ver a Nadezhda brincando sobre la cama de la emoción.

—¡Se me cayó un diente! ¡Se me cayó un diente!

Víctor se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar su acelerado corazón, suspiró pesado y cerró los ojos. Se había asustado bastante ante el grito de Naddy, el millón de posibilidades se le vinieron a la mente de lo que pudo haber causado que su grito se escuchara hasta con los vecinos, pero solo era que la pequeña estaba emocionada por ese acontecimiento.

Naddy se bajó descalza de la cama y Víctor se arrodilló frente a ella, en la mano llevaba el pequeño diente de leche y ahora su encantadora sonrisa estaba adornada por una pequeña ventanita en la parte frontal. Era el primero de muchos más y como tal, era una gran novedad.

—Ya era hora, lleva toda la semana queriendo caerse.

—¡Hay que enterrarlo en el agujero del ratón! *

Víctor le sonrió asintiendo.

—Pero primero vístete, hoy debemos de ir a invitar a tus amigos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Naddy comenzó a vestirse después de guardar el diente en un alhajero de plata que le regalo su abuela, se puso el vestido lila que compraron el día que Yuuri los acompañó de compras y se sentó en el banquillo esperando que Víctor la peinara.

—Hay que invitar al maestro Yuuri también.

La pequeña lo miró por el espejo esperando a que objetara algo, sin embargo, Víctor solo sonrió. Claro que invitaría al maestro Yuuri, no por nada estaban saliendo desde hace semanas y alejarlo de la celebración no sería bien visto.

Noviembre había llegado con muchos grandes cambios. Desde que Víctor, hace meses, se volvió maestro privado de ballet de Yuuri, ya nada era lo mismo, no se había dado cuenta que el joven bailarín se ganaba un espacio especial en el corazón de Naddy y en el suyo a la vez, se volvieron más unidos, convivían con una cercanía especial y mientras la pequeña Naddy avanzaba en sus clases con gracia y notas altas, también se volvía en una parte importante de Yuuri, o al menos eso parecía.

Hace unas semanas atrás, en un impulso por verlo lograr lo imposible, había besado por primera vez al joven maestro de su hija.

Aun era día que recordaba ese evento con una sonrisa e inconscientemente se llevaba los dedos a los labios, aun sentía el calor y sabor de Yuuri robándole suspiros ante el arrebato que tuvo por robarle un beso.

Mentiría si dijera que las cosas no cambiaron entre ellos después de ese recital. Yuuri se había vuelto más desenvuelto, más vivaz, la forma en que veía el mundo había cambiado, ya no era tan nervioso. Al menos así habia sido las últimas dos semanas, aceptaba con mayor facilidad las salidas a comer o beber algo, aceptaba que Víctor fuera muy cariñoso con él, también le había puesto límites para no sentirse presionado con su forma tan única de mostrar cariño, él no lo presionaba de más y Naddy se les unía a paseos por el parque junto con comidas rápidas los fines de semana.

La niña incluso se notaba diferente.

Recuerda muy bien como cuando iban de regreso a casa después de la presentación de Yuuri, la pequeña no dejaba de mirarlo con diversión, Víctor ya había pasado por un momento bochornoso con Lilia en cuanto le gritó que si lastimaba a su bailarín, ella le rompería las piernas. Víctor en un impulso al ver que había logrado más que un arabesque, lo arrojó al piso después de besarlo y corría riesgo de lesión —no era verdad—pero Lilia se molestaba por la forma en que Víctor actuaba.

La pequeña Naddy lo miraba desde atrás y él la veía a través del retrovisor, cuando llegaron a casa y estaba en pijama, Naddy por fin sacó su sentir.

—¡Besaste a mi maestro!

Víctor tuvo que intentar no salir corriendo de la recamara de su pequeña mientras terminaba de guardar los zapatos de Naddy en su closet.

—Bueno yo…

—Lo besaste… ¡que emoción!

Víctor arrugó la frente.

—Te gusta mi maestro ¿verdad?

Víctor se tuvo que tomar un segundo en el que Naddy abrazaba a Makkachin como peluche.

¡Claro que le gustaba!

Yuuri le había mostrado un mundo diferente, en el que no sólo debía de ser padre, si no también una persona, le había mostrado lo que es sentirse querido de manera más especial.

Gracias a él, la rutina diaria de cuidar a Naddy y dedicarse a su trabajo cambió. Lo volvió maestro, le mostró bellezas en las sonrisas tímidas y adorables, ayudó a que Naddy se desenvolviera y tuviera amigos. La vida tomaba un color diferente después de años de soledad que dejó la ausencia de Galya.

Se dio cuenta que no la necesitaba para continuar y que a su vez no importaba tomarse momentos para él, no por eso dejaría a un lado a su pequeña.

Y le gustaba por eso, por que se sentía completo con él.

Jamás se consideró de alguien que gustará de hombres pero nunca es tarde para darse cuenta que él también puede amar a alguien de su mismo sexo. ¡Y un carajo! No le importaba en lo absoluto sentir cosquillas en cada uno de sus poros cuando lo veía bailar, no le importaba sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba con las sonrisas que le daba y no le importaba cuando Naddy corría a abrazarlo de sus piernas.

Yuuri le gustaba y mucho.

Víctor se sentó esa noche al lado de Naddy con el corazón galopando en su pecho, debían hablar de algo importante.

Sabía que Naddy gustaba de la compañía de Yuuri, y aún cuando no sabía que relación tenía con él debía de aclararlo con ella también.

—¿Qué piensas sobre Yuuri?

—Es mi maestro y es genial, me enseña muchas cosas, me ayuda en lo que no entiendo, me cuida a veces aunque no tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Y como persona?

—Es divertido y tierno.

Hubo una larga pausa, ya se imaginaba que para Naddy, el joven maestro Yuuri era alguien especial, lo había notado, la forma en que le arreglaba el cabello, como la saludaba, jugaba con ella y le llamaba la atención de ser necesario.

Y aún así ella lo consideraba como un amigo, tal vez algo más.

—Tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

—Sip —los ojos de Naddy brillaron de una forma inigualable, eran expectantes, deseosos de descubrir más sobre el mundo que la rodeaba.

—¿Qué pensarías si él y yo saliéramos?

—Pero ya sales con él, le enseñas a bailar.

Víctor tuvo que sonreír, abrazando más a la niña que descansaba entre sus brazos recostados en la pequeña cama de Naddy.

—Me refiero a, que opinas de que salga de forma romántica, a citas y le de besos como el que le di.

Los ojos de Naddy brillaron más y su sonrisa infantil, tan llena de inocencia lo deslumbraron por un momento.

—Estaría bien, quiero mucho al maestro Yuuri y cuando estas con el eres más feliz. Solo quiero que seas feliz papi.

Víctor hubiera llorado de emoción por esas palabras, pero solo pudo abrazar a su pequeña con fuerza por desearle algo tan puro con solo seis años de edad.

Y ahí estaban ahora, después de dos semanas, planeando el cumpleaños de la pequeña y viendo a quienes iban a invitar.

. -. -. _. _. _

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de Naddy, las pequeñas se arremolinaron alrededor de Nadezhda esperando a que les diera una tarjeta de invitación. Sería en un pequeño salón al lado de la pista de patinaje, donde Víctor instruía al equipo ruso. Habría dulces, pastel y juegos, además de que se llevaría a cabo el próximo fin de semana.

La pequeña comentaba alegre que su pastel sería de una bailarina que ya había escogido y todo sería de color morado. Yuuri escuchaba con una gran sonrisa los comentarios de todas las pequeñas que ya estaban listas para comenzar el día. Naddy por esa ocasión no estaría en sus clases ya que Víctor tenía muchos pendientes que arreglar en la pista y con la Federación, estaría ocupado hasta tarde y decidió llevarla con él para no molestar a Yuuri que debía de arreglar su entrada al ballet Bolshoi.

Después de deslumbrar a los miembros del comité del teatro, con su presentación como “Clearence” las puertas se abrieron ante él, su sueño de ser miembro de una de las compañías de ballet más prestigiosas del mundo estaban a nada de cumplirse y la emoción que desbordaba cada día era inigualable. Le ofrecieron una plaza como bailarín y ese día debía firmar su contrato. Yuuri sabía que si continuaba con esa dedicación y entrega tal vez en algunos años terminaría siendo una prima ballerina.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, pero sabía que por esto es por lo que había luchado desde que llegó a Rusia.

—Bien niñas, comiencen a calentar.

Interrumpió la algarabía de las pequeñas con algo de pena pero el tiempo era oro.

—¡Maestro Yuuri!

Naddy lo abrazó de las piernas, se giró a Víctor que de su gabardina sacó una invitación y se la dio a Yuuri.

—Mi cumpleaños es el sábado, tiene que ir, ¡Va a haber pastel!

Yuuri le sonrió acariciándole el cabello que esa vez estaba sostenido por dos trenzas en la parte de atrás, en una media coleta. Llevando solo una horquilla en el flequillo.

—Será un honor asistir a tu cumpleaños Naddy-chan.

La pequeña soltó un gritito emocionada, dándole una gran sonrisa.

—Se te cayó un diente.

—En la mañana, papi me va a llevar a enterrarlo en el agujero del ratón.

Yuuri arrugó la frente un poco, no entendiendo.

—Se acostumbra enterrar los dientes de leche para que el ratón conceda el deseo de que crezcan sanos y fuertes.

Yuuri hizo una “O” con su boca entendiendo a que se refería —En mi país acostumbramos lanzarlos hacia arriba o hacia abajo, igual para asegurar que crezcan rectos y fuertes.

Naddy se separó de Yuuri volviendo con las pequeñas, Víctor aprovechó para acercarse al joven, no había dejado de mirarlo, aún estaba esa sensación en el estómago, de mariposas revoloteando con fuerza y el corazón le palpitaba en una carrera de emoción cuando prestaba atención a cada detalle de quien es ahora su novio.

Después del beso, Yuuri entró en pánico, dos días le tomó a Victor para que le abriera la puerta de su departamento y lo dejara hablar, le tomó un poco de esfuerzo hacerle creer que no era un juego, Yuuri le gustaba mucho y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber cada día, también se tomaría su tiempo para que se sintiera a gusto con su presencia y terminarán por convivir como pareja.

Víctor no lo sabía, pero Yuuri estaba más que feliz, el había sido su ídolo desde pequeño y estar ahora en una relación que apenas comienza con tu ídolo es como un sueño del que estaba seguro despertaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Saldrás muy tarde de la pista?

—Tal vez, espero y no, quiero terminar de arreglar los detalles para el cumpleaños de Naddy, debo dejar todo listo en caso de que tenga que viajar.

—¿Crees que te manden a Finlandia?

Víctor arrugó la frente llevándose la mano al mentón.

Desde hace días estaban pidiéndole a Víctor que acompañará a Yurio a Finlandia. Víctor le había comentado a Yuuri que eso lo ponía nervioso. La competencia en Finlandia era importante para el joven Plisetsky y querían que fuera a apoyarlo ya que era su principal coreógrafo, pero él no sabía con quien dejar a su pequeña, sería en las fechas cercanas a las vacaciones y no estaba seguro de si su familia podría ayudarles con eso, ya que tenían planes especiales. Estaba la opción de llevarla con él y servía que conocía un nuevo país, pero aún no estaba seguro de si podía cargar con el estrés de la competencia y el cuidar a la niña.

Yuuri estaba consciente del estrés por el que estaba pasando y solo podía ayudar dándole su apoyo.

—Es posible.

Yuuri bajó un poco la mirada —Ya podrás acomodarte. Igual avísame cuando te resuelva la Federación.

Víctor asintió sonriendo, se acercó a Yuuri abrazándolo de la cintura, le dio un beso corto en el que sólo probó sus labios y sonrió al notar lo rojo que se había puesto.

—¡Víctor!

Las niñas soltaban risitas y Víctor solo puso su sonrisa más inocente.

—Por sí no te veo todo el día.

Tomó a Naddy que sonreía divertida y diciendo adiós con la mano dejo a un Yuuri acelerado que intentaba darles la clase a unas pequeñas traviesas.

. -. -. -. -. –

Mientras Nadezhda practicaba con Yurio en la pista, Víctor afinaba los últimos detalles con Yakov sobre la competencia.

Estaba algo distraído, solo veía a la pequeña manteniendo el equilibrio mientras Yuri le sostenía la mano para que no fuera a caer, daban vueltas alrededor de la pista ante la sonrisa de la pequeña y las exclamaciones del equipo ruso.

—Así que no tienes opción. —Víctor soltó un profundo suspiro, no quedaba de otra, la Federación había sido enérgica en su decisión, el joven Plisetsky era el favorito para ganar el oro en la competencia y exigían su asistencia para que no hubiera ningún fallo.

Antes de volver a la pista después de la resolución en la junta, habló con sus padres y su hermana preguntándoles sobre sus planes.

No había forma de que la pequeña viajará a Moscú para que la cuidarán. Debía quedarse con él ya que ellos viajarían a Tailandia.

—Podría acompañarlos a sus vacaciones pero mis padres quieren tiempo de calidad y mis hermanos tienen sus propias familias. No hay forma, debo llevarla conmigo.

Yakov suspiró —No hay forma de que eso sea una buena opción, estarás muy ocupado como para prestarle atención.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya encontraré una forma de todo salga bien.

—Es en estos momentos en los que te hace falta una esposa.

Víctor gruñó, amaba a Yakov, era como un padre para él, pero se parecía cada vez más a su madre insistiendo a que se casara por el bien suyo y de Naddy. No entendía porque la gente se esmeraba por juntarlo con alguien, cuando en seis años ha podido sobrellevar la carga de ser padre soltero muy bien.

Tal vez sea el que ambos se hacen viejos cada vez más, Naddy crece y la vida cambia.

—La única ventaja es que estará de vacaciones en ese tiempo, al menos no me preocuparé por eso.

Yakov suspiró mirando a Naddy que reía patinando despacio ya sin la ayuda de Yurio, que la cuidaba de cerca ya que si caía no fuera a lastimarse.

En ese momento el celular de Víctor sonó, miró el número en la pantalla y sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Yuuri! ¿A que debo el honor? Casi nunca llamas.

Yakov arrugó la frente curioso, Víctor era una persona fácil de leer, expresaba cada una de sus emociones en el azul de sus ojos y eso le daba a cualquiera una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Era por eso que se impresionó al grado de presionar la arruga en su frente ante el cambio tan repentino, de una profunda preocupación a la más ligera de las alegrías.

—Claro, ¿quieres que pase por ti?... Esta bien, ahí nos vemos.

Colgó mostrando una sonrisa con un brillo inigualable en sus ojos azules.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—¿Eh?

Hubo un silencio en el que Yakov descubrió lo que sucedía. A ese chiquillo lo conocía desde pequeño, sabía por todo lo que había pasado y era difícil que algo se le escapara de las manos. Víctor era otro hombre ya.

—Haz cambiado, Vitya.

Víctor no dijo nada, terminó con el descanso y continuó entrenando a Yuri como todos los días.

Al final tomó a Nadezhda que estaba jugando con Mila cerca de la barra de contención, despidiéndose de todos condujo hasta el teatro donde Yuuri esperaba bajo un gran abrigo café, sus lentes azules y un gorro gris.

—¡Maestro Yuuri!

Naddy saludó desde la ventana cuando se estacionaron frente a él, se subió acomodándose el cinturón y en silencio dejó que Víctor avanzará unas calles antes de suspirar.

—¿Malas noticias?

Yuuri negó dos veces y miró a Víctor de reojo quitándose la bufanda.

—No. Me dieron el contrato, seré de nuevo “Clearence” en la nueva versión de ”El Cascanueces”, haré un par de presentaciones en la temporada navideña.

—¡Son excelentes noticias!

Yuuri sonrió ligeramente, claro que eran buenas noticias, su esfuerzo de los años que ha pasado en Rusia buscando una oportunidad por fin dan frutos.

—Claro que son buenas noticias.

—¿Entonces porque la cara larga? Parece como si te hubieran despedido.

Suspiró de nuevo mirando a Naddy que prestaba atención a la calle y después a Víctor que sonreía sin despegar la vista de la calle frente a él.

—Es que tal vez, los horarios de ensayo y el esfuerzo que conlleva sacar este tipo de presentaciones me quitara todo el tiempo disponible. Es probable que deje de dar clases.

Naddy lo miró asustada, Yuuri se hizo chiquito en su lugar.

Enseñarles a las niñas le había abierto un panorama interesante sobre lo que es mostrarle a alguien lo que sabes hacer. Adoraba darles clases a las pequeñas y estaba agradecido ya que de no ser por eso, no hubiera conocido a Naddy o a Víctor.

—¿Ya no me va a dar clases?

—Aun no está decidido, solo es un tal vez Naddy. No te preocupes, hasta que empiecen las vacaciones seguiré siendo tu maestro.

Aunque le sonrió y le hizo dar a entender que no era algo ya decidido, Naddy cambió su estado de ánimo.

Víctor permaneció callado el resto del camino pensando.

—Que te parece si vamos a cenar los tres juntos.

Yuuri arrugó la frente mirando la sonrisa de lado de Víctor y solo asintió dejando que los guiará a un restaurante familiar.

. -. _. _. _

Los días pasaron con rapidez.

El fin de semana había llegado trayendo la emoción de cumplir años a la tierna edad de siete.

Mucho antes de que Nadezhda despertara, Víctor junto con Makkachin entraron a la habitación de la pequeña que aún dormía ajena a su entorno, el amoroso padre sonreía acariciando su cabello para despertarla. En la mesita de noche había acomodado un cupcake con una vela en forma de estrella y dándole un beso en la mejilla la despertó.

—Feliz cumpleaños princesa.

Naddy se despertó despacio ante el llamado de su papá, se despabiló casi de inmediato y se sentó para recibir el cupcake de parte de Víctor con la velita encendida.

—Pide un deseo.

Naddy sonrió mirando fijamente a Víctor y sopló con fuerza aplaudiendo después, Víctor con su enorme sonrisa de corazón la abrazo llenándola de besos y felicitándola por su nuevo año de vida.

De inmediato la casa Nikiforov comenzó con su ajetreo diario, en el que el personaje principal era la pequeña festejada. Víctor terminaba de arreglar todos los detalles para el primer cumpleaños que Naddy tenia con alguien mas que él y los miembros del equipo ruso. Eso tenia muy entusiasmada a la niña que muy bien portada acataba todas las indicaciones.

El lugar donde sería la fiesta era un pequeño jardín con una fuente con un chisporroteo gracioso en el centro, el lugar pronto se llenó de niños y niñas de las escuelas donde estudiaba Naddy, además de sus padres y el equipo ruso de patinaje.

Habia música ambiental, un juego inflable para los pequeños y mesas donde todos tenían una platica amena acompañados de la música y la comida.

Víctor no habia reparado en gastos en hacerle una gran fiesta, se lo debía ya que al fin la pequeña tenia amigos con quien compartir un momento especial, su trabajo como coreógrafo estaba en un buen momento y además estaba empezando una nueva relación con una persona muy especial.

Yuuri.

Hablando de él, se desenvolvía muy bien con los compañeros de pista, Mila es la que mas se esmeraba en hacerlo hablar, haciéndole preguntas a veces muy privadas a las que Yuuri sonreía cortésmente y las evitaba.

Víctor también era el centro de atención, ya que, era la primera vez que veían al joven maestro de ballet muy unido a Nadezhda, desde que llegó con una caja en color purpura al lugar, Naddy se los presentó a todos como su maestro y amigo de su papi. Yuuri mantuvo una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas ante el atrevimiento de la pequeña, pero no negó nada de lo que ella decía.

Después de eso, saludó a Víctor que, lo abrazo con un gran gusto. Todo mundo sabia que Víctor era de demostrar cariño de formas especiales, pero al hacerlo con Yuuri parecía diferente.

Mila se encargó a base del acoso sacarle información a Víctor. Al principio, atareado con que a nadie le faltara nada, se negó a responder, pero, Georgi le sugirió insistir.

—Ya me dijo que es una amigo, es el maestro de Naddy y se conocen desde entonces.

Georgi se llevó una mano al mentón mirando a la pareja, el chico japonés era de un muy buen ver, era muy lindo y respetuoso, además de que le sonreía a Víctor de una forma muy especial.

—No, hay algo mas.

Susurró al verlos cerca de la mesa donde servía un poco de refresco en vasos pequeños, Víctor trastabilló un poco con un plato de comida en la mano y de inmediato Yuuri lo estabilizó tomándolo de la cintura y la muñeca para que no fuera a tirar nada, Víctor le sonrió en forma de corazón y le agradeció desapareciendo de escena tiempo después.

Georgi no se tragaba la historia de que eran solo amigos, tenia un corazón sensible que habia pasado por una ruptura amorosa no hace mucho y estaba seguro que lo que veía en ellos era algo mas que amistad.

Era un sentimiento que aun no brotaba en su totalidad, era como un capullo, un botón de rosa que después de ser regado y alimentado con el sol crecería hasta ser una hermosa flor. Estaba seguro que lo que entre ellos habia era amor.

Aun muy joven, apenas creciendo, pero ahí estaba.

Sonrió de medio lado aun con la mano en la barbilla y sus ojos azul eléctrico aun mirándolos a lo lejos, con Mila haciendo un puchero por prestarles mas atención de la necesaria.

—Lo de ellos es amor.

Otabek que escuchaba todo en silencio, sin agregar ni un comentario, se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo al escuchar las palabras de Georgi, Mila alzó una ceja, como si a Georgi le hubiera crecido otra cabeza con la misma mirada y excentricidad de siempre.

—¿Amor? Víctor dice que apenas y lo conoce ¿Cómo va a ser amor?

—El amor es un sentimiento que todos tenemos en nuestro corazón, pero el de ellos aun es joven, ira creciendo lentamente, pero ya esta ahí, no sabría cuando comenzó lo que ellos tienen, pero apuesto que fue desde el primer día.

Mila suspiró cansada cruzándose de brazos.

—Si sabes de que Víctor gusta de las mujeres ¿cierto?

—Eso no cambia nada.

—Georgi tiene un punto. —Otabek al fin encontró su momento para hablar —El hecho de gustar de una mujer no quiere decir que Víctor no vaya a enamorarse de Yuuri. Es solo que, no habia encontrado a la persona correcta para dejar salir ese lado suyo que tal vez guste de los hombres también.

—Pero es Víctor de quien hablamos, desde que era un jovencillo las niñas le atraían.

—Bueno, nunca es tarde para descubrir quien eres en realidad, te repito, solo no aparecía la persona correcta.

—¿Qué hay de Galya?

Georgi bufó cruzándose de brazos —Ella solo es quien dio vida a Naddy, sin ella Víctor no seria papá y nosotros tal vez no estaríamos hablando del maestro de ballet.

Mila ya no agregó nada mirando de nuevo a la pareja, entre ambos con una sincronía casi ensayada se ayudaban a atender a los invitados mientras los niños jugaban.

Ya nadie agregó nada, sin embargo, Yurio habia escuchado todo y solo se limitó a bufar dando media vuelta.

El resto de la fiesta paso sin contratiempos, los niños jugaron un poco, comieron dulces y se acercaron a la mesa principal para partir el pastel. Era un bello pastel de tres pisos cubierto de brillantina que iba de plateado a purpura, unas enormes flores comestibles adornaban el pastel junto con una bailarina de plástico que llevaba un letrero en las manos que decía “Naddy”

La niña con un vestido en lila que le llegaba a las rodillas se subió a una silla para ver mejor, Su largo cabello caía en cascada por su espalda al lado izquierdo de su cabeza una flor en púrpura era lo único que adornaba su plateado cabello.

Sonreía feliz cuando todos le cantaron “Feliz cumpleaños”, cuando partió el pastel y empezó a abrir los regalos.

La mayoría eran juguetes y peluches, cuando llegó el turno de los miembros del equipo ruso, emocionada descubrió que se juntaron para comprarle sus primeros patines personalizados; la cuchilla era de oro, en la suela había una bandera de Rusia y el color era un lila con blanco muy bonito.

Los ojos le brillaron de emoción y los abrazo agradeciéndole a todos en especial a Yurio y Beka.

Después, llegó el turno del maestro Yuuri que le regaló un conjunto de zapatillas de ballet junto con un adorno para el cabello, eran unas zapatillas similares a los que usaba sólo que tenía unos pequeños diamantes en todo el zapato que los hacía brillar, al igual que el adorno.

No evitó su emoción y ya que estaba al lado de ella a unos cuantos pasos se bajó de la silla para correr a abrazarlo de las piernas, Yuuri le sonrió feliz acariciando su cabello ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

El regalo final era de Víctor.

Era una caja algo grande, ocuparía el espacio de todos los regalos así que la trajo de otro lado como una sorpresa especial. Naddy gritó de emoción, se acercó a la caja, en cuanto la abrió, miró a su papá no entendiendo.

Era un peluche en forma de perro con un moño en violeta en el cuello, en una de sus patas llevaba un sobre en blanco y a su lado había una maleta en lila.

Naddy tomó el peluche y lo abrazo agradeciéndole a su papi.

—¿Qué tiene el sobre?

—Por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas.

Naddy asintió abriendo el sobre despacio, había un par de boletos de avión.

—Son boletos de avión ¿vamos de viaje?

Víctor asintió tomándolo para enseñárselos bien —Así es, me vas a acompañar a Finlandia.

. -. _. _. _

Tres días atrás

La situación con Víctor estaba cada vez más estresante, Yuuri lo sabía.

No habia marcha atrás, debía ir a Finlandia a apoyar al equipo ruso en la competencia que se llevaría acabo dentro de un par de días más, el cumpleaños de Naddy tuvo que atrasarlo un poco para tener todo listo para su viaje.

No era tan difícil, el veintinueve de noviembre celebrarán el cumpleaños de Naddy, lo pospuso un poco para ver si podía arreglar el problema con la Federación, pero no había forma de dar la vuelta. Si Víctor no accedía a asistir a la competencia, incumpliría con su contrato, lo que le generaría una multa de varios miles de rublos y una sanción que le impediría entrenar a los jóvenes del equipo por al menos seis meses.

Así que Víctor viajaría a Finlandia el primero de diciembre, para estar listos el día tres que empezaría el evento. El problema era que no sabía que hacer con Naddy.

Yuuri estaba ese día con ellos, Víctor parecía que arrojaría cualquier cosa al piso por su coraje, no podía perder su trabajo por seis meses, tenía gastos; las escuelas de Naddy, el departamento, las facturas. No podía darse ese lujo.

Yuuri volvió a suspirar tomando el bowl con ensalada de las manos de Víctor.

—Porque no te sientas, yo terminaré de preparar todo.

Víctor asintió aún inmerso en sus pensamientos. Lo que más le dolía era dejar a Naddy sin atención, sabía que no podía estar al pendiente de ella y a la vez de su equipo. Rusia era un ganador, siempre estaban en el podio, volvían a casa con medallas colgando de sus cuellos. No quería ser el causante de que por primera vez eso no fuera una realidad.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Yuuri? No hay quien cuide a Naddy y si la llevo mi atención estará dispersa. —suspiró pesado llevándose las manos a la barbilla recargándose en el desayunador —En días como estos me dan ganas de aceptar las opciones de mi madre.

Yuuri apretó los puños y soltó un suspiro.

—Aun faltan un par de semanas para la presentación de “El cascanueces” me dieron unos días libres de descanso, es en el mismo tiempo de la competencia en Finlandia, yo podría acompañarte y cuidarla.

Se hizo un largo silencio, cuando Yuuri volteó, los ojos de Víctor eran grandes y brillantes, estaban llenos de una inocente realización.

¿Cómo no se había fijado en Yuuri? Él había cuidado a Naddy muchas veces, incluso cuando se quedó dormido y olvidó recogerla la llevó a casa. Él era ya parte de su círculo, su novio y quería a Nadezhda de una forma especial. ¿Por qué jamás lo consideró?

—No quiero molestarte con eso.

—No es ninguna molestia. —le sonrió con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas —Naddy es muy especial para mí, al igual que tú y si puedo ayudarte en mi tiempo libre a cuidarla, no me molestaría.

Y ahí cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo antes. Yo podría acompañarte y cuidarla.

—Pero no tienes porque ir a Finlandia.

—Bueno… —dejo el bowl con la ensalada en la mesa y se rascó la cabeza nervioso —He querido viajar y tengo unos ahorros que me pueden ayudar para acompañarte, así Naddy no te extrañaría y podríamos conocer un nuevo país.

Víctor saltó de su asiento y abrazó a Yuuri tomándolo de sorpresa, restregó su mejilla en su cabello muy feliz. —¡Oh Yuuri! ¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Espera a que Naddy lo sepa, estará muy emocionada.

—¿Por qué no guardas la noticia para su cumpleaños? Sería una bonita sorpresa ya que aún no le tienes su regalo.

Víctor se llevó el índice a los labios pensando y después le guiño un ojo.

—Eres muy ingenioso.

. -. -. -.

Los ojos de Nadezhda se volvieron acuosos. Desde hace días había escuchado que su papi estaba nervioso por dejarla sola mientras el tenía que trabajar. Había intentado portarse bien para que no tuviera que preocuparse más por ella y esperaba que fuera lo que lo mantenía nervioso pronto se solucionará.

Ahora sabía que iba a acompañarlo a la competencia y por la sonrisa de corazón que estaba en sus labios, podía apostar que eso estaba bien.

Sin querer dejo caer dos lágrimas de sus ojos claros y se abrazo a Víctor sollozando despacio. Víctor la abrazo dándole todo su amor, sabiendo que la pequeña princesa estaba conmovida.

Cuando volvieron a casa Nadezhda había caído dormida sobre Makkachin que había acompañado a la pequeña en su cumpleaños, Víctor la miró por el retrovisor y agradeció en silencio que haya cumplido otro año más.

. -. -. _

Yuuri terminaba de lavar unos platos que habían quedado de la mañana, Víctor fue a recostar a Nadezhda que había caído rendida después de tanto jugar.

Cuando Yuuri terminó, a su lado estaba esperando en silencio Víctor, que llevaba un cupcake con glaseado azul y una estrella del mismo color, una vela en forma de nube iba encendida y le sonreía con cariño.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no creas que lo olvidé. Naddy iba a acompañarme pero no quiero molestarla.

Yuuri sonrió tomando el cupcake y soplando la vela puso su rostro más adorable.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti Yuuri. Has sido de gran ayuda todo este tiempo y no te lo he agradecido como debiera, solo espero seguir celebrando cumpleaños contigo.

Un adorable sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de Yuuri, Víctor sonrió acariciandole la mejilla y dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

En la orilla del pasillo Nadezhda miraba con una gran sonrisa. Parece ser que su deseo de cumpleaños se hizo realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Me borraron la cuenta de Wattpad así que me vine para acá xd


End file.
